dolores del corazon
by Nadeshko-ale13
Summary: - mi familia? ... ella cree que es solo una maquina de matanza... pero tal vez ellos la puedan ayudar... quizas ellos se puedan convertir en su familia en una esperanza de vida y solo talvez vuelva a sonreir.. es el fic de lluvia, luna y dolor
1. LA LLUVIA

este chicos mmmm...

espero y me perdonen por lo que paso con mi otra publicacion es que me revolvi y poz no sabia que poner asi que inicie esta!!!! espero que les guste?

* * *

la lluvia, fiel amiga de las penas, la unica k llora y que siente tu dolor. no importa cual sea, siempre estara contigo,el dia de la muerte de tus padres, ella estuvo, el dia de la ida de tu primer amor, ahi estuvo y aqui otra vez que intentas recordar todo lo que te a pasado aqui esta, es la unica que no sera una hipocrita, la unica que te apollara aunque no lo diga, si, siempre tu fiel amiga, ella _sera _.

era de noche y una kunoichi se encontraba a la salida de lo que una vez fue su hogas, en donde alguna vez tuvo una familia, amigos y donde muchas cosas pasaron. paso tras paso se acercaba. paso a un lado de la banca donde _**el**_ la dejo. una lagrima rodo por su mejilla, _la ultima lagrima que derramare por el_ se repetia la pelirrosa.

- veo que ya haz llegado- una voz aspera resono en aquel abrumador silencio, dejando ver una figuro varonil con una capa negra y nubes rojas _akatsuki_

- entonces vienes con nosotros?- pregunto otra vez dejando ver a otro hombre que parecia casi igual de no ser que el primero traia una enorme espada y en el segundo se lograban ver unos ojos rojos, rojos sangre. _sharingan, el sharinga_ se repetia la pelirrosa recordando a cierto pelinegro que habia sido su companiero y amigo, _no yo ya no llorare por el_ se recordo al notar sus ojos arder

- asi es - su voz tanto habia cambiado que hasta a los akatsukis les sorprendio, claro que esta que no lo hicieron notar, antes era una voz llena de calor, de amor que tanto la hacia famosa y ahora, no se podian notar ningun sentimiento, su voz era fria y monotona, _esa_ era la voz que normalmete uzaba con enemigos, _ellos_ estaban seguros que en cualquier momento ella los trataria como una familia, despues de todo apartir de ahora _ellos_ serian su unica familia.

- entonces, vamos - dijo el segundo, mientras que saltaba a la rama mas cerca y le hacia una senia a su companiero para que lo siguiera.

_una ultima mirada _se decia la pelirrosa mientras que volteaba su vista a la aldea oculta entre las hojas _lo siento, naruto, ino, sai, tsunade-sama, kakashi-sensei, por favor no me busquen, aqui termina mi historia con ustedes, es tiempo que siga mi camino........ si puedo regresare _se decia esto ultimo en un susurro, mientras que volvia su vista al frente y con paso seguro avanzo dejando que la lluvia, llorara por ella y es que ella ya no podia llorar, sus ojos se habian cansado y su corazon ya no latia por amor, solo lo habia para sobrevivir, desde que _ella_ se entero de la _**verdad**_

la cosas cambian, las personas cambian, las mentiras se descubren y la verdad siempre es dolorosa...

* * *

QUE DICEN EEEH???

NO SE PREOCUPEN MI INNER NO ENTRARA YA BUENO A DECIR VERDAD SERA HASTA EL SEGUNDO O TERCER CAPITULO, POR QUE AHORITA LE DI UNAS VACACIONES, Y PUES NO PODIA CONTINUAR LA OTRA HISTORIA SIN MI INNER JEJEJE

QUIERO PONER UNA PAREJA A SAKURA PERO NO SE SI DEIDARA, ITACHI, O SASORI, USTEDES ME DICEN VA!!!

DEJEN REVIEWSSS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!1


	2. la llegada XD

BUENO CHICOS, LES DIRE QUE LES PROMETO QUE NO DEJARE ESTE FIC A MEDIAS.

XK.....

ESE ES MI CAMINO NINJA!!!!!!!!!!!

(INNER/YO: awesome.. ya me volvi loka YO: no se supone k estabas de vacaciones? 0.0 INNER/YO: si solo vine por mi pasta de dientes y mi cepillo..U.U..._mientras se puede ver a mi inner recogiendo una cajita con pasta dental y el cepillo , que es morado con negro _AHORA SII, nos vemos en el tercer capitulo, bueno a lo mejor en el cuarto... no mejor en el tercero.......YO:YA LARGATE!!!)

* * *

La llegada:

una pelirrosa y dos hombres de capa negra con nubes rojas, se acercaban a pequenia roca cerca de un arbol. la pelirrosa no entendia por que se acercaban ahi.

- se podria saber que hacemos aqui? - pregunto,

- aguarda y veras- le contesto uno de los akatsukis.

- hmp- es lo unico k podia decir...

El akatsuki con la gran espada, sonrio de lado... _le hizo mal juntarse con mi hermano _pensaba cierto pelinegro de ojos negros,

los akatsukis acercaron sus anillos a la roca. al momento de hacer contacto el sulo se abrio dejando ver una escaleras.

la pelirrosa no se sorprendio es decir era obvio que las bases de akatsuki eran secretas.

bajaron.. al llegar se veia un pasillo que se dividia en 10 caminos. la pelirrosa no entendia por qe tantos caminos. pero no le importo. abanzaron por el camino numero 6(de derecha a izquierda). el tunel se hacia cada vez mas estrecho hasta el grado de parecer que el akatsuki con la gran espada no cabria. pero este saco su anillo de su dedo y lo poso en una pequenia abertura en la pared, lo cual hacia que el camino se anchara a su tamanio _por lo visto los anillos sirven de mucho_ pensaba nuestra pelirrosa. siguieron caminando hasta llegar a dos enormes puertas. entraron en la segunda que se veia el simbolo de los akatsuki (una nuve roja) pintada con sangre, la otra tenia todos los simbolos en los anillos pintados tambien con sangre. pero nuestra pelirrosa no le presto mucha atencion a la primero solo a la segunda.

- esta sangre es de todos los akatsukis que estamos aki - decia el ojinegro. la pelirrosa se sorprendio. pero no pregunto por que. al ver esto el ojinegro sonrio e hizo unos sellos. para despues morderse su dedo pulgar hasta el punto se hacerlo sangrar. despues mancho con su sangre. al momento de que la sangre hizo contacto con la roca, estas brillaron para despues abrirse y dejar ver una sala con una mesa redonda y las personas que se encontraban ahi, voltearon a ver a los resien llegados. la pelirrosa se sorprendio del simple hecho de ver que todos los akatsukis se encontrar _ni que fuera tan importante... que va de seguro tienen otra junta pendiente y aprovecharon a que ya estaban aqui_ se decia la pelirrosa

- Bienvenida - la voz del que parecia ser el lider resono por toda la sala

- Hmp - fue lo unico que imitio

- jajaja- un pelinegro con mascara roja se reia - pareces una uchiha..

al momento de decir eso la pelirrosa se tenso y en un segundo (o menos) se encontraba detras del enmascarado con una kunai en el cuello de este. tanto como el enmascarado, todos los de akatsuki estaban asombrados de la velicidad de esta chica

- no me compares con esos hijos de mierda.- decia con una voz amenzadora. todos los presentes voltearon a ver al ojinegro que habia traido a la pelirrosa. este solo cerro los ojos y en su demacrado rostro se pudo ver una sonrisa sacarrona.

- eee. esta bien... ya puedes quitar el kunai - decia el enmascarado con cierto miedo. pero la pelirrosa sonrio de lado y le hizo una cortada, ella lamio la sangre que estaba en el kunai.

- mmmm... interesante..- decia mientras retrocedia y se ponia a un lado de el akatsuki con la enorme espada - tobii-

el enmascarado se tenso y solo sonrio al ver que esa pelirrosa no era tan ingenua

- bueno... veo que ya haz conocido a tobi.. sera tiempo que conoscas a los demas - el lider habia intervenido antes de que alguien hiciera otro comentario que hiciera hacer enojar a la aprendiz de la quinta, la cual habia demostrado que con un solo golpe podia matarte y con _**ese**_ nuevo descubrimiento la chica se volvia mas peligrosa.

- no sera necesario que me los presente yo ya los conosco- los akatsukis no se sorprendieron al escuchar eso ya que el lider ya les habia hablado sobre algunas habilidades de la chica.

la pelirrosa voltio hacia a la izquierda.

- Tobi- nombro, el susodicho solo le sonrio.

- bienvenida, sakura - agrego. el rubio akatsuki parecia sorprendido al ver que se les habia pasado la pelea anterior. pero no le tomo tanta atencion.

- Kakuzo.. elemento tierra... y tecnicas ciertamente interesantes - menciono la chica mientras que sus ojos de un verde mas oscuro lo examinaban

el akatsuki sonrio de lado al ver que era cierto lo que decian de ella..

- Hindan... imortal... religion jisachin o algo asi... de temperamento alto...- _peor que mi maestra _al pensar esto no pudo evitar sonreir cosa que fue notada por ciertos pelinegros y cierto pelinaranjado - amas la tortura- _igual que a mi... algunas veces claro jiji _la pelirrosa ensancho un poco mas su sonrisa cosa que desconserto a todos los akatsukis, ya que esa sonrisa se podria ver que era **verdadera**.

- veo que haz dicho mucho, pero apuesto que sabes aun mas de mi - decia con cierta calma aparentada la pelirrosa no presto atencion a lo que el albino dijo

- Zetsu... solo dire que mejor espia que tu no habria- _nisiquiera ino le gana_

_-_gracias- fue lo que dijo la parte blanca del akatsuki

- Sasori... es un gusto volverte a ver - decia con falsa cortecia, la cual fue captada por todos los akatsukis presentes.

- igualmente sakura- decia mientras que inclinaba la cabeza y es que desde la pelea de ambos, el habia adquirido cierto respeto por la chica

- Konan... mmm interesante- fue lo unica que dijo, pero la peliazul entendio lo que quizo decir

- Sakura..- solo dijo en modo de respeto

- Deidara... tu arte la explocion es tu vida... explocion, arte, destruccion interesante combinancion- al decir esto el akatsuki se sintio alagado y solo voltio a ver a su companiero Sasori para mostrarle que era superior - pero de alguna manera todavia no le gana al arte de sasori - al agregar esto el rubio solo se enojo pero prefirio no decir nada al recordar a lo que le hizo a Tobi por su pequenio comentario

- Kisame... interesante espada... mmm no estas tan mal - al decir todo esto no apartaba la vista de la espada del akatsuki.

- y por ultimo Pain... _**lider**_ de la organizacion akatsuki... habilidades que debo admitir que me sorprenden - decia mientras que lo veia a los ojos.

- y anteriormente miembro de la organizacion... la serpiente de Orochimaru - al mencionar su nombre se nota el odio que le tenia, lo cual hizo que muchos akatsukis sonrieran ya que sentia odio hacia la serpiente, aunque su odio no se comparaba con el de la pelirrosa.

- bien, veo que ya nos conoces a todos, mas de lo que imaginamos- decia mientras que se levantaba - solo te mecionare que este lugar esta lleno de trampas, aunque me imagino que ya debiste a ver dedusido donde se encontraban mas o menos, por que como sabras las cambiamos de lugar cada cierto tiempo- se detuvo para ver si la pelirrosa habia entendido- esta es la base principal aqui es donde todos nos encontramos nuestras habitaciones estan en la segunda puerta con los simbolos de nuesro anillos, me imagino que ya te diste cuenta que todas las puertas estan selladas con sangre- la pelirrosa solo asintio- y tambien pienso que ya debes saber por que... los sellos tambien ya te los debes saber, asi que no me queda mas que decirte que por ahora no tendras companiero, te sacaremos sangre y te haremos entrega de tu anillo, el cual fue creado hace poco especialmente para ti, solo tu lo podras uzar aunque tu mueras ninguna otra persona podra uzarla,- decia mientras que de una caja sacaba un pequenio anillo con un simbolo que significaba muerte - a comparacion de nosotros tu lo puedes llevar donde se te de la gana- decia mientras que se lo entregaba, la chica se lo puso en su dedo anular derecho al igual que itachi aunque esta claro que la pelirrosa no sabi que este tambien se lo ponia ahi- aqui tienes tambien tu capa, si se te rompe o algo solo me habizas, puedo mencionar que puedes uzar el estilo que quieras,- la pelirrosa solo sonrio de lado, y esque hacer vestuario era una de sus especialidades mas grandes- tu papel aqui creo que ya tendras idea de cual es - la pelirrosa solo lo vio mientras que su sonrisa se enchaba - asi es la medicina, te haras cargo de ella, aunque decir que tambien te mandaremos a que te diviertas un poco, despues de todo la matanza es otra de tus habilidades no?- el lider ya conocia la respues.- bueno ya todos se pueden ir.... solo sakura, itachi y tobi se quedan aqui - los demas akatsukis no prestaron atencion, pensaron que solo los habia llamado para arreglar el asunto de indiciplina de tobi y para ver si sakura podria ayudar a itachi con su enfermedad... al menos eso era lo que _**creian**_.

pero....

- esta bien ... dinos todo lo que sepas Sakura Takenouchi ....

* * *

_**como es que sakura conoce a todos estos akatsukis si casi conocio a ninguno?**_

_**como sabe la verdad de tobi?**_

_**cual es su verdadera historia?**_

_SOLO LES ACLARO UNAS COSAS, SASORI NO MURIO EN LA BATALLA QUE TUVIERON... ADEMAS DE QUE NO TODA LA HISTORIA VA A SER TRISTE ES DECIR VA A VER PARTES FELICES... AUNQUE SI MUCHO DRAMA JEJEJE BUENO LOS DEJO ADIOSSSSSSSS_

_ANUNCIO; PORFA DIGANME CON QUIEN LA EMPAREJO O SI NO LA EMPAREJO ES QUE PARTE DE LA HISTORIA Y DEL FINAL DEPENDE DE SI SE EMPAREJA O NO._

_ASI QUE DIGANMEEEEEEE!!!!!!!_


	3. AMIGA, LUNA

aqui les dejo otro capi, espero y les guste!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

* * *

"amiga luna"

_- esta bien ... dinos todo lo que sepas __Sakura Takenouchi __...._

- lo se todo- decia la pelirrosa, con cierta calma que tensaba aun mas a los presentes.

- se por que itachi mato a su clan- decia mientras que lo miraba a los ojos- se quien le ayudo, y tambien se quien eres tu tobi... o deberia decir Madara Uchiha- decia mientras que miraba al enmascarado y este se quitaba su mascara dejando ver su rostro

- asi que lo sabes todo eh?- decia con cierta diversion en su voz

- asi es ademas de que se claramente que es lo que buscas- decia mientras que cerraba los ojos, para volverlos a abir.

lo siguiente dejo sorprnedidos a los presentes

- y sabes no me importa, haz lo que quieras, ese lugar ya no es mi hogar, esas personas ya no son mi familia, son unos simples humanos hipocritas- decia mientras que volteaba su cabeza para dejar ver a la bendita luna, que ademas de la lluvia era una de sus unicas amigas, ella siempre habia sido la testigo de todas las matanzas y verdades descubiertas por la pelirrosa y aun asi no hacia nada, simplemente la veia y escuchaba para que la pelirrosa no sintiera toda la carga de ser la unica en saber todo.

- asi que no te interesa eh??... mejor por que tu nos ayudaras en nuestros planes - decia mientras que se sentaba

- dije que no me importaba... mas no dije que los iva ayudar - decia meintras que sonreia con superioridad los hizo enojar aun mas.

- vaya... vaya Sakura Takenouchi... eres ciertamente interesante y por lo visto no nos haz agarrado confianza pero creeme... cuando te digo que nos veras muy pronto como una **familia- ** la pelirrosa a escuchar esa palabra, esa con la que la habian enganiado, que la habia hecho sufrir tanto, se paro , se acerco a paso firmo a tal grado a estar enfrente de los presentes, los uchihas activaron sus shanringas por si algo pasaba... pero _**eso**_ nunca llego...

- una familia es la que tiene lazos entre los integrantes, lazo que no se rompen ni con la mas cruel verdad, lazos que son fortalezidos mientras el tiempo pase, una verdadera familia es aquella que luchara hasta mas haya de la muerte para poder estar unida siempre.- decia mientras que sus ojos se tornaban rojos con tres comas y su cabello se alargaba.

los akatsukis, se quedaron anonados con la belleza que ella tenia aun con la oscuridad de sus ojos y el odio de en ellos ademas de que se sorprendieron de que no uzara sus **verdaderos** poderes.

- sera mejor que mantengan su lengua bien sostenida, aun no se controlar mis poderes - les decia mientras se acercaba aun mas

- para eso estamos aqui, ni el sharingan te puede controlar, pero... podemos hacerte recapacitar de alguna manera atravez de ellos.- decia itachi mientras se acercaba tambien a ella

- ademas de que por lo que vemos, copiaste nuestro sharingan... podemos luchar contra el... mas noo contra tus _**verdaderos**_ poderes- agrego tobi mientras se ponia a un lado de Itachi.

la pelirrosa entendio que la querian ayudar, pero acambio de algo, ese algo que ella les daria.... pero jamas participaria en la matanza de su aldea, no por que le entristeciera, si no por el simple hecho de que ellos no se lo merencian.

- hare, lo que me pidan, pero _**eso **_jamas lo hare- les dijo mientras que sus ojos y su cabello regresaban a su color y forma habitual.. al igual que los dos uchihas.

- esta bien... te sacaremos sangre - dicho esto la pelirrosa saco una jeringa y se la inserto ella misma, no le gustaba que otros la examinaran o que le sacaran sangre, solo ella lo podia hacer.

se lo entrego al akatsuki el cual hizo unos sellos y despues puso la sangre dentro un pergamino, el cual en cuanto tuvo toda la sangre desaparecio.

- ahora ya esta el simbolo de tu anillo pintado en la otra pared, ademas de que parte de tu sangre esta en la nube roja de esta sala- decia mientras que se acercaba a la ventana

- nos vemos maniana sakurita- dicho esto salio por ella. en la habitacion solo quedaban Pein e Itachi.

- bueno Itachi,.. sera mejor que acompanies a sakura a su habitacion- el susodicho solo acintio con la cabeza - konan ira despues a ver como estas - le comento a la pelirrosa

- esta bien - decia con un poco mas de calidez de su voz, y es que ella podia ver, lo que de verdad Pein sentia. Pein solo se sorprendio al ver que la pelirrosa, lo veia y le hablaba con esa pequenia pero significativa porcion de calidez.

- Vamonos - le llamo Itachi

- Hmp- su voz volvio a salir fria sin ninguna calidez. avanzo hasta llegar a un lado del pelinegro.

salieron de la sala. para pararse enfrente de la puerta con los anillos, Itachi hizo unos sellos, se mordio uno de sus dedos y se derramo la sangre en la roca. al instante la roca tambien brillo y se abrio, dejando ver un pasillo con varias puertas. avanzaron, la pelirrosa pudo ver que cada cuarto pertenecia a cada uno de los akatsukis. el primer cuarto era de Pein, el segundo era de Konan, de ahi le segui el cuarto de Kakuzo, la puerta de este parecia estar cocida con hilos de chakra, le seguia la de Zetsu, la puerta tenia plantas trepadoras enrrolladas de forma de que parecia que nadie podia entrar, la siguiente puerta era la de tobi, la cual parecia sencilla, pero la pelirrosa podia apostar que tenia sellos o algo, la puerta que seguia era la de hindan, este tenia marcas y sellos, _dios este hombre es muy obvio_ penso la pelirrosa mientras que una gota le resbalaba por la sien, la puerta que seguia era la de Kisame, esta tambien parecia una puerta normal, pero no presto mucha atencion. la siguiente puerta era la de deidara, esa puerta parecia de arcilla _que idiota, si explota, se quedara sin puerta, en fin da igual _penso ella, mientras cerraba los ojos, para despues abrirlos y volver a ver las demas puertas, despues de la puerta de deidara se veian dos puertas, una parecia de sasori por que estaba hecha de madera, y la otra debia de ser la Itach, la siguiente habitacion parecia no tener puerta _si ese es mi cuarto, los mato _se decia mientras volteaba a ver al pelinegro, el cual sonrio al ver que chica se habia dado cuenta

- esta es tu habitacion - decia mientras que entraban, el cuarto era ni chico ni grande tenia una cama matrimonial, un armario de madera muy sencillon y otra habitacion sin puerta que era el banio el cual consistia en el lava manos, el escusado y una regadera con baniera sencilla. la pelirrosa miro desconcertada al pelinegro, este entendio y solo sonrio aun mas

- la puerta la puedes crear de la manera que quieras, ademas de que puedes modificar tu cuarto como se te da la gana - decia mientras que salia de la habitacion

_mmm asi que puedo hacer lo que quiera _ se decia mientras que una sonrisa aparecia en su rostro, para despues hacer unos sellos y hacer que saliera madera del suelo, la cual se combirtio en una sencilla puerta, hizo otros sellos y se mordio uno de sus dedos, y dejar escurrir la sangre hasta llegar al suelo, cuando hizo contacto, en la puerta se empezaron a dibujar varias hojas de flores de cerezo de color rojo, como su sangre. cuando la puerta estuvo terminada, continuo con el piso y asi con cada parte de su habitacion. cuando termino pudo notar lo combiada que habia estado si cuarto, el piso rocoso fue cambiado por un piso de madera sencillo, asi aun lado de la cama habia dos mesitas de noche con una lampara cada una, las patas de las mesitas parecian de cristal, un cristal azul cielo, las viejas colchas de la cama fueron remplazadas por unas colchas nuevas moradas, con varias hojas de varios colores oscuros, su ropero de madera, fue agrandado asi como fue pintado, se podia ver varias manchas de colores oscuros ( para que tengan idea de que tipo de manchas .. solo que de colores oscuros. ) el banio ya tenia puerta muy parecida a la de su cuarto, asi como habia puesto piso de madera ahi tambien, habia puesto tapetes que quien sabe de donde saco, las paredes tambien habian sido cambiadas, antes eran de roca uniforme, ahora ella habia alizado las paredes pintandolas de un color blanco, con un ramas y flores pintados de color rojo, asi como en una de las esquinas habia hecho una ahujero para ahi formar una mesa y poner una lampara, con una silla de lo que parecia cristal.

- veo que tienes muy buen gusto - una voz hizo saltar a la pelirrosa, al voltear se topo con una peliazul, que le sonreia mientras que examinaba el nuevo cuerto

- gracias - decia mientras que la veia, ya que esta no traia la capa de akatsuki si no que nada mas andaba en un short negro unas botas grises y una blusa sencilla negra con brillos plateados, asi como su cabello lo tenia recogido y sin la flor lo cual le daba un aspecto de civil

- vamos a ir al pueblo mas cercano para que te compres ropa- le explico al ver la cara de desconcertacion de la pelirrosa

- debo avisarte, que seria mejor que te cambiaras el color de tu pelo y de tu cabello - agrego la peliazul.. al escuchar esto la pelirrosa cerro los ojos. su cabello empezo a cambiar de un rosa a cafe oscuro y se alargo hasta llegar sus rodillas. al abrir sus ojos ya no eran esmeralda eran mas de un color azul mar

- creo que con eso esta bien - le decia mientras que salia, seguida por la pelicafe.

y la luna en el cielo negro, veia como la pelirrosa cambiaba no solo por fuera si no por dentro, su tierno corazon habia sido cambiado por uno frio, que ya no palpitaba por amor, solo lo hacia para sobrevivir, pero ella estaria, siempre con ella, obsevandola, escuchandola, y orando por ella, por que algun dia encuentre la felicidad y el verdadero amor

* * *

QUE DICEN MERECO REVIEWS????????????????/

ESPERO Y LES HAYA GUSTADO ME ESMERE MUCHO. YA QUE MI IMAGINACION YA NO DABA PARA MUCHO. PERO SI LE VOY A SEGUIR NO SE PREOCUPEN.


	4. un dia de compras con konan

HOLA, HOLA

JEJEJE

PERDON POR TARDAR MUCHO, SE QUE HIZE MAL QUE HASTA YO ME TORTURE, HOY NO FUI A MI ENTRENAMIENTO DE BASCKET NI AL DE SNOWBOARDING Y NO VOY A IR HASTA QUE SUBA OTRO CAPITULO MAS LARGO Y MEJOR, PERO POR FAVOR NO ME MATEN Y SI LO VAN A HACER QUE SEA DESPUES DE QUE TERMINEN DE LEER ESTE FIC VA???

BUENO VAAAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

DISFRUTEN

* * *

Un Dia de Compras con Konan

Una peliazul y una pelica cafe caminaban por las calles de un pequenio pueblo. Ya era de noche

y la mayoria de las tiendas ya estaban cerradas, menos, una que parecia apunto de derrumbarse, al llegar a ella, entraron

- aqui es donde nosotros compramos nuestras ropa - le explico la peliazul a la pelicafe

- BIENVENIDA KONAN, TAN GUAPA COMO SIEMPRE!! - un peli verde muy energico aparecio de la nada , la pelicafe le aparecio un tic en la ceja al ver como trataba a Konan, el peliverde se dio cuenta de la precencia de la pelicafe y su semblante cambio por completo

- una nueva?? - le pregunto a konan

- asi es ella es Sakura Takenouchi, mejor conocida como Sakura _**Haruno **_- menciono la konan

- vaya, vaya .. asi que la ultima del clan Takenouchi, aprendiz de de Tsunade- sama - decia mientras la veia de pies a cabeza - y dime como esta mi viejo amigo Danzo - le pregunto, la pelirrosa nada mas le mando una mirada asesina y le dijo

- no tengo nada que ver con esa cucaracha - decia mientras que volteaba su cabeza

- bueno,bueno, no te enojes TSK... como sea a que se debe su visita - pregunto con su semblante anterior recuperado

- ocupamos ropas para ella - le dice Konan

- bueno, eso no sera tan dificil podemos arreglarte como kieras, despues de todo con el cuerpo que tienes... todo te quedara - decia mientras que empezaba a sacar un libro - y dime como quieres tu estilo?

- pues bien, eh estado pensando algo asi como un kimono - decia mientras que le entregaba unas hojas,

- vaya interesante.... ME ENCANTAN!1!! - gritaba mientras que corria a sacarles copia

- para cuando estaran listos??- pregunto Konan

- pues viendo depende, vas a querer uno de cada uno??

- si - le contesto la pelirrosa

- pues en una semana estaran todos

- esta bien, nos vamos - decia Konan mientras salia del lugar

- esos seran tus ropas de batalla, ocuparemos, ropas uzuales, para cuando no estes en misiones y te puedas meclar entre los civiles, tambien ocuparemos kimonos elegantes

- acaso iremos a fiestas - le pregunto con ironia la pelicafe a la peliazul

- aunque no lo creas... SI - decia mientras que sonrei

- como??- no entendia, mejor dicho no se lo creia

- bueno es que hacemos fiestas para cada uno de los integrantes asi que ocuparas kimonos,- le explico la peliazul

llegaron a una tienda aun mas arreglada, ahi se compraron la ropa de uzo diario que la mayoria consistia en shorts y pantalones, uno que otro vestido pero nada especial

despues pasaron a una tienda aun mas elegante que las demas, entraron

y la pelirrosa se puso a escoger sus kimonos.

ella eligio tres kimonos, pero konan le dijo que eligiera uno mas, la pelicafe rendida acepto y es que ya tenia suenio

al salir del lugar, la pelirrosa ya estaba que se caia de la flojera y el suenio que tenia

- Sakura- le llamo Konan

- mmm?- le contesto mientras se sentaba

- jejeje, pareciera que las compras no son para ti - le decia mientras que se sentaba a un lado

- tu crees?? - le pregunto con notoria ironia

- jajaja, sabes me alegra que estes en akatsuki - la confecion de la peliazul alerto a sakura y la vei con cara de interrogacion. Konan al ver su cara sonrio y decidio explicarles - ser la unica mujer de akatsuki, no es muy facil que digamos - le decia mientras sonreia al recordar a cierto enmascara y cierto rubio - ademas de que yo nunca eh tenido amigas - la pelicafe no cabia en la sorpresa _ooh vamos, es akatsuki es casi obvio que no va a tener muchas amigas _se recordo asi misma - asi que cuando me entere que una mujer entraria a Akatsuki me emocione, pero... - su sonrisa se torno a una nostalgica - tu frialdad, es notoria, tu dolor es algo que jamas habia visto, aun peor que el de itachi, o que el de Pein o que el de cualquier otra persona - decia mientras la veia a los ojos - por eso, se que no sera facil recuperar lo que eras antes - su vista se volvio a posar en el cielo - pero... me gustaria que me permitieras ser tu amiga - le decia volvia su vista a los de la pelicafe y le sonrio de una manera dulce.

Sakura no sabia que decir, Konan le habia confesado que ella se sentia sola y que queria ser su amiga, ella no sabia como reaccionar pero empezo a sentir su corazon latir de emocion y sintio como sus labios se movian hasta formar una sonrisa, no una de las sonrisas hipocritas que normalmente daba, si no una con la que se sentia agusto y feliz.

- no te prometo nada - le contesto sakura - pero creo que puedo abrir mi corazon - le dijo, haciendo sonreir a la peliazul

- entonces, sera mejor que regresemos a la guardia antes de que Pein se enoje - le decia mientras que se levantaba

- le gusta mucho la puntualidad?? - le pregunto mientras que se levanto

- no.. - le contestos, la pelicafe no entendio - se preocupa - decia con naturalidad, la pelicafe solo sonrio, _que ironia_ penso

asi ambas akatsukis comenzaron su camino a _**casa**_.!!

* * *

SE QUE ES CORTO, Y QUE TARDE MUCHO EN SUBIR, PERO ES QUE QUERIA UNO CAPI SOLO DE KONAN Y SAKURA COMO AMIGAS ASI QUE NO ME MATEEEEN

POR FAVOR!!!!!

YA ME VOY A PONER LAS PILAS OTRA VEZ AL CABO Y YA TERMINARON LOS EXAMENES JIJIIJIJIJ


	5. Itachi y yo?

DESPUES DE MUCHO TIEMPO AQUI ESTOY DE REGRESO JJEJEJEJ!!!!

NO ME MATEN PLIS!!

* * *

- ME PODRIAN EXPLICAR QUE SON ESTAS HORAS DE LLEGAR???- un alarmado y enojado(preocupado) Pein les pedia explciaciones a un serena Konan y a una aburrida (sorprendida) Sakura

- ya, ya calamte Pein solo fuimos de compras, Sakura necesitaba ropa - Konan trataba de calmarlo sin mucho exito

- aun asi no es excusa para llegar tan tarde - le replico el pelinaranja

- bueno, yo ya me voy a dormir, Sayonara!!

- no tu no te....vas??- demasiado tarde, sakura ya se habia ido

- parece que podremos recuperar a la sakura de antes - decia Konan con una hermosa sonrisa al recordar la platica que tuvieron anteriormente

- tu lo crees?- pregunto Pein

- no estoy segura... pero se que podemos intentarlo

asi ambos se fueron a sus respectivos cuartos

MIENTRAS TANTO

Una pelirrosa se encontraba tirada en su cama, viendo fijamente a la ventana. despues de un rato se metio a baniar, al salir se puso un pijama que consistia en un short negro con corazones violeta oscuro, y una blusa negra de tirantes con un una calabera al lado derecho.. se agarro el cabello en una cola y despues se saco un pequenio libro forrado con plumas blancas, que estaban manchadas de sangre lo cual le daba un toque de misterio. hizo unos sellos que mientras que decia - _Love Heart Blood Black Moon Rain despejar-_las plumas se empezaban a soltar dejando ver un libro cafe con ramas y flores secas y manchas de sangre, lo abrio y empezo a escribir con una de las plumas, las hojas eran amarillas casi cafe como las hojas marchitas de la portada que hacian un extranio contraste con la letra cursiva color rojo sangre.

cuando termino, cerro el libro y lo escondio debajo de su almohada. y se acosto. sin quere a su mente llegaron las imagenes de todos sus "_amigos_"... Naruto, hinata, ino, kiba, gaara, sasuke, neji y muchos mas, se puso a recordar bueno momentos que paso con ellos, antes de que _eso_ pasara, recordo la sonrisa de Naruto, las exucusas de su ex-sensei, los gritos de Tsunade, a la penosa de hinata, a la loca de Ino, sin poder evitarlo una lagrima rodo de su mejilla, una lagrima de sangre, de tristesa.

- veo que no puedes evitar extraniarlos - una voz la saco de sus pensamientos, se intento secar la lagrima que se le habia salido y despues voltio a ver quien era. sus ojos gade se contraron con los Negro de Itachi. que la veia fijamente intentando encontrar sus verdaderos sentimientos...

- no se de que estas hablando - le respondio la pelirrosa meintras que esquivava su mirada.

- enganiaras a cualquiera de esta organizacion, pero me jamas a mi. - decia mientras que se acercaba aun mas a la cama de la pelirrosa

- pues... como entraste aqui?? - le pregunto enojada la pelirrosa

- dejaste la puerta sin sellos, y Pein me mando a ver como estabas- le decia muy calmado mientras se sentaba a un lado de ella

- no te creo - decia ella mientras se acostaba

- dime en quien estabas pensando -

- no tengo por que decirte- le contesto la pelirrosa

- si no me dices yo adivinare - la reto

- no creo que adivines - le dijo con una sonrisa de superioridad

- estabas pensando en naruto, kakashi, tsunade... ino, en los hyuugas, en el inuzuka y si no me equivoco en mi hermano - itachi los enumero, la pelirrosa estaba sorprendida

- como haz adivinado??- por mas que buscara una respuesta no la encontraba

- desde peques se veia que eran buenos amigos, y lo de kakashi y tsunade es algo casi obvio considerando que ambos fueron tus senseis, y de naruto y sasuke no se diga, fueron tus companieros de equipo- decia mientras que ponia sus ojos negros contra los de jade de la pelirrosa

- parece que sabes mucho de mi - dijo con ironia

- mmmm.. se podria decir que antes de que te trajieramos fue mi deber investigarte - decia con el senio funcido

- jeje pareciera que te di muchos problemas - a la pelirrosa le dio gracia la cara que el uchiha hacia

- se podria decir - decia con un sonrisa

los ojos de la pelirrosa se abrieron a mas no poder, y es que no todos los dias se ve a Itachi Uchiha sonriendo. ademas de que le sorprendia cuan diferente se veia. su rostro demacrado ya no lo parecia tanto, y se veia mas joven, sin querer una de mis manos se fue a posar en la mejilla del Uchiha, tal accion sorprendio al ojinegro, pero el no hizo nada para quitar la mano de la ojijade de su rostro, mas bien poso una de sus manos sobre la de la pelirrosa para sentir su tacto mejor,

- deberias de sonreir mas seguido - le recomendo la pelirrosa con una hermosa sonrisa, una sonrisa sincera

- eso deberia decir yo - Itachi quedo encantado con esa sonrisa - te ves mas hermosa sonriendo-

tal confeccion hizo sonrojar a la pelirrosa

- parece que no eres el cubito-de-hielo-traidor-Itachi-Uchia que creia - le decia de broma

- y tu no eres para nada la fria-triste-olvidad-Sakura-Takenouchi que todos creen -

ambos se rieron. de repente y sin motivo alguna Itachi se levanto de la cama, soltando bruscamente la mano de la pelirrosa, tal accion la dejo confundida,

- Hey esta Itachi aqui??- un pelirojo habia aparecido en la puerta, de alguna manera eso tranquilizo a la pelirrosa, pues al menos ahora sabia el motivo de tal brusca accion

- que quieres - la voz del pelinegro volvio a ser fria, lo cual hizo que la pelirrosa se volviera a entristecer sin saber por que.

- mmm... nada mas queria saber que estabas haciendo en el cuarto de Saukura-chan - decia con un tono de picaria

- no estamos haciendo nada, si es lo que estas pensando - le contesto la pelirrosa en el mismo tono que Itachi solo que con un toque de enojo

- vale, vale yo solo decia... ademas Pein te mando a hablar- decia mientras que se retiraba

- hmp - Itachi ya iva de salida cuando..

- buenas noches... que tengas dulces suenios - itachi se encontraba sobre la pelirrosa, le dio un beso en la frente y desaparecio en una nube de humo

la pelirrosa se encontraba sin poder moverse y sorprendida, insconsiente se llevo su mano a la frente, justo donde itachi le habia dado el beso, todavia podia sentir su aliento golpiar en su cabello _se sintio muy bien_...

- no basta...- se repocho al pensar eso

- sera mejor que me olvide de lo que paso - se recordo una vez mas

una ves mas tranquilizada se acosto

su mente esta vagando en el pasado en cada uno de los momento que vivio con todas las personas que conocia

_se puso a cantar mientras miles de imagenes pasaban en su cabeza, todas en diferente orden_

Sola recordando

Mientras los segundos van pasando

No sé como te podré olvidar

_la pelirrosa se empezo a acomodar para dormir pero no podia_

Cae la lluvia en la ventana

Dibujando tu mirada

Un instante es una eternidad

Estoy cansada de soñar sin ti

Confundir la realidad

Y no sé si volverás

Para amarme y esperar

_una lagrima roja, rodo por su mejilla_

Sin pedirme nada más

Si pudiera ser verdad

Ya no habría oscuridad

_la imagen del menor de los uchihas aparecio, haciendola entristecer aun mas._

En cada historia hay un final

En cada amor hay desamor

En cada encuentro hay una ilusión

_no lo podia evitar. de alguna manera seguia amando a ese uchiha_

Somos tanta gente sola y diferente

Amanecer contigo hasta morir

_otra lagrima, seguida por muchas mas, aparecieron, pero su vos seguia siendo dulce, y melodiosa _

Y no sé si volverás

Para amarme y esperar

Sin pedirme nada más

Si pudiera ser verdad

Ya no habría oscuridad

Y no sé si volverás

Para amarme y esperar

_la ojijade se preguntaba, si tan siquiera alguien la amaba..._

Sin pedirme nada más

Si pudiera ser verdad

Ya no habría oscuridad

_sin quere la imagen de los akatsukis aparecio en su mente, _

Solo luz sin gravedad

Si pudiera ser verdad

Ya no habría oscuridad

Ya no habría oscuridad

_la imagen de Itachi le hizo sonreir_

Sola recordando

Mientras los segundos van pasando

No sé como te

podré olvidaaaaar

uuuuh!

- quizas no este sola en esto

con ese pensamiento la pelirrosa se quedo dormida, mientras que un par de ojos violetas la observaban, desde la ventana

- duerme sakurita - una sombra se poso ensima de ella, mientras sus labios casi rosaban los de la pelirrosa

- ni se te ocurra tocarla - una segunda voz aparecio

- jajaja y que vas a hacer tu para impedirlo??- la primera voz se burlaba mientras que sus manos rozaban el rostro de la ojijade que se encontraba profundamente dormida, la segunda sombra retrocedio y en un segundo se encontraba detras de la primera, lo jalo de la capa y lo avento a la ventana,

afuera:

- solo te advierto que te alejes de ella, Hindan - la segunda sombra, de ojos rojos sangre y tres comas negras que jiraban cada vez mas rapido y con mas odio y furia que nunca

- JAJAJAJA, me podras torturar, mas nunca me podras matar... y nunca me rendire, esa pelirrosa sera mia, te guste o no Itachi - Hindan desaparecio en una nube de humo, dejando muy enojado a Itachi.

Cuando Itachi estuvo calmado regreso al cuarto de la pelirrosa, para verla dormir _se ve tan hermosa _pensaba mientras que quitaba un mechon del rostro de la ojijade.

- no dejare que nadie te toque... te lo juro - decia mientras depositaba otro beso en la frente de la joven.

- que descanses - y con estas palabras desaparecio, dejando a la pelirrosa, que abria un ojo y un sonrisa se adornaba en su rostro.

- que descanses - contesto al viento, mientras que se volvia a dormir

* * *

QUE DICEN???

MERESCO REVIEWS???

SOLO LES QUIERO PREGUNTAR SI ESTAN CONTENTOS CON EL ITACHIXSAKU

ME DUELE PONER A HINDAN DE MALO, PERO ES QUE NO PODIA PONER A SASORI, MUCHO MENOS A DEI-KUN ASI QUE SORRY

JEJEJE

BUENO AHI 

NOS VEMOS!!!


	6. el color de mis ojos y mas jeje XD

BUENO AQUI LES DEJO OTRO CAPI... ESPERO Y LO DISFRUTEN

* * *

habian pasado dos semanas desde que konan y sakura habian ido a pedir sus ropas. asi que hoy ivan se las ivan a entregar.

- llegaron justo a tiempo - el joven de cabello verde de la ultima vez les saludo

- ya estan??- pregunto konan

- asi es... aqui tienes - el joven les entrego los kimonos a la joven

- hmp.- la pelicafe (recuerden que sakura se cambio el color de su cabello) se puso a examinar sus nuevas vestimentas. una sonrisa adorno el rostro de la joven, ya que se sentia satisfecha de lo que veia

- mmm. estan muy bonitos - Konan estaba sorprendida del gusto de la joven

- tal y como lo queria - decia Sakura muy contenta

- en serio?? - el joven se veia decepcionado - ni un error... ninguna critica eeeh??? NADA???- el joven se puso a gritar a todo pulmon que asi no podia trabajar que se sentia decepcionado de si mismo y quien sabe cuantas idioteses dijo, una gota al estilo anime aparecio en las dos chicas que se encontraban

- hmp.. dije que estaban como queria??- la pelirrosa ya se habia artado, asi que decidio poner cartas en el asunto - mil perdon.. quise decir que me esperaba mas... mira la costura parece que se va a desacer en el primer entrenamineto- mientras decia tocaba cada uno de los adornos de uno de sus trajes- ademas de que esta tela es muy inadecuada para una pelea - estiro la tela - y los colores no son los correctos- ponia la tela en contraste con la luz para poder ver mejor ya que era de noche

- en serio?? - una sonrisa se ensancho en el rostro del peliverde de un salto se encontraba sobre su maquina de coser y se puso a trabajar en nuevas telas... _por lo visto se inspiro _la pelirrosa suspiro de cansancio.

Konan que se habia mantenido al marjen de todo solo atino a sonreir y poner una de sus manos ensima del hombre de la pelicafe dandole a entender de que habia hecho un gran trabajo.

la pelicafe al sentir la mano de la peliazul sobre su hombro solo atino a sonreir y juntas salieron del local.

Una vez que llegaron a la guaridad.. como era de esperarse Pein estaba sentado esperandolas como todo "_padre_".

- les voy a tener que poner un horario de llegada a ustedes jovencitas - decia como mientras los veia a las dos

- ya calmate, nisiquiera es media noche - le recordaba Sakura

- usted jovencita, se tiene que ir a la cama ahora mismo, por que maniana tendras entrenamiento con Hindan y con Tobi - su tono comenzo con uno de repoche y termino con uno intraquilo, lo cual fue notado por konan

- ya, Pein, sakura ya tiene 17, casi 18 asi que ya se sabe cuidar solita - le dijo mientras que lo abrazaba. como toda madre tratando de ablandar a un padre sobreprotector. pues de alguna extrania muy extrania manera Sakura asi los veia. Konan mas que una amiga era una madre un consejera algo que su _**verdadera **_madre nunca pudo ser, nisiquiera Tsunade-sama.

- ya lo se.. pero aun asi no puedo evitar preocuparme - decia mientras dejaba abrazarse por Konan

- yo se como evitar que te preocupes..- la voz de Konan era melosa. tanto asi que a Sakura le dio asco

- etto.. yujuuu yo sigo aqui - la pelirrosa levanto una mano tratando dar a notar... cosa que fue imposible ya que los jovenes ya habian empezado a besarse y manosearse

- ok... creo que yo ya me voy.. ya vi demasiado - y asi salio un poco traumada. tanto asi como ver a tus padres haciendo el amor.

- eso si que fue traumante - la pelirrosa resien habia llegado a su cuarto.

- bueno sera mejor que me duerma - y asi con esa idea se quedo dormida

================ 5:00 AM del dia siguiente ====================

- Hey, ya es hora de despertar - la ruidosa voz de tobi y los fuertes golpes de Hindan en la puerta de la pelirrosa la hicieron despertar.

- cinco minutas mas- le grito tratando de volverse a dormir

- cuales quince minutos, Jiashi- sama no te va a perdonar si no te levantas- si esa era la voz de Hindan

- a la mierda con tu dios, solo ejame dormir quieres??!! - le grito irritada la pelirrosa

- no hables asi de JIASHI SAMA - y con ese grito el albino rompio la puerta y entro al cuarto

- MI PUERTA!!!!- la pelirrosa erritada se levanto aun en pijama un aura de malda y asesina empezo a emergir alrededor la pelirrosa - primero me depiertas a las cinco de la madruga y ahora ROMPES MI PUERTAA!!!!! - sus ojos se tornaron Negros y su pupila era morada lo cual le daba un salvaje su cabello rosa se alargo y unos mechos se tornaron morados como sus pupilas.

- ESTAS MUERTO!!!!!! - y con esto el albino salio volando hasta estamparse en la pared que estaba enfrente en donde alguna vez estuvo su puerta. tobi se encontraba recargado contra la pared retorciendose de risa

- JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA HINDAN TU CARA JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA...- Tobi paro de reir al darse cuenta de los ojos y cabello de la pelirosa

- ese es tu verdadero kekeguenkai??- pregunto con mucha curiosidad el enmascardo. Tal pregunta para a la chica la cual se encontraba apunto de clavar una cuchilla de aire en el pecho del albino cuando se voltio y con mirada desconcertada.

- pues si - decia con mucha calma mientras tiraba al suelo al joven y luego la cuchilla que accidentalmente callo sobre el pecho de este

- en serio?? la ultima vez que vi un Takenouchi sus ojos eran verdes y su pupila era blanca - decia con semblante serio y nostalgico

- a pues es que cada uno de los Takenouchi es diferente, y pues cada uno de los talentos se demuestra de manera muy pero muy diferente y nuestros ojos de diferentes colores. - decia mientras se sentaba en su cama

- pero por que??- decia muy confudido

- pues por ciertas razones - la pelirrosa estaba buscando ropas en su armario

- me vas a decir o que??- el Uchiha se estaba irritando

- bueno pues para eso te tendria que contar toda la historia de mi familia, y eso toma muchi tiempo - la chica habia entrado a su banio y se estaba cambiando

- pues tenemos tiempo de sobra- el uchiha se acosto

- bueno veras - sakura habia salido ya cambiada- nuestra familia fue el primer clan en todo no solo el pais del fuego si no, de todo el mundo, nosotros teniamos instintos animales mas fuertes que los humanos, de nosotros se deriban la mayoria de los clanes existentes, nosotros somos la rama principal, la mas poderosa, y la unica que puede controlar a todos los jinchurikis. pero... para tener todo ese poder mis antepasados sacrificaron a muchos ninios... a todos aquellos que decian no tener el poder suficiente para llevar el apellido Takenouchi, como ves a cambio de eso tuvimos nuestro poder y nosotros podiamos elegir nuestro elementos y nuestro talentos especiales por asi decirlos - la joven se puso a cepillar su cabello que habia regresado a su color natural asi como sus ojos esmeraldas - asi como nuestras maneras de expresar nuestro kekeguenkai era diferente para que los clanes enemigos se confundieran y no lo pudieran copiar.. - El uchiha no podia creer lo que estaba escuchando... no solo el poder del clan le sorprendia si no tambien la calma y tranquilidad con la que sakura contaba aquello - El color de nuestro cabello y ojos al momento de rebelar nuestros poderes expresa el sentimiento mas fuerte en nuestra vida, ademas de que expresa nuestros talentos especiales - el uchiha no entendia del todo lo que la Takenouchi, asi que esta decidio explicarle - es decir imaginacion, fuerza nata, amor a todas las personas y eso capich?? - el pelinegro se quedo un rato pensativo y despues entendio - y eso es todo

- eso es todo???- el Uchiha no entendia que decia con eeso es todo

- sip !!! - decia mientras que se paraba - como me veo??

el Uchiha le examino le sonrio y le levanto el pulgar dandole a entender que se veia muy bien

- pero que pasa sobre la matanza de tu clan y el que seas la ultima sobrevigigiente??- tobi no pudo decir la ultima palabra bien ya que se estaba comiendo un galleta que sabe dios de donde saco

- pues solo me preguntaste sobre el color de mis ojos - decia mientras le quitaba el otro pedaso de galleta que le quedaba, tobi le quito la galleta

- es mi ultima galleta - estaba apunto de comersala cuando esucho un sollozo, volteo a ver quien era y se encontro con sakura y una cara de cachorrito a la cual nisiquiera un Uchiha-cubito-de-hielo podria negar. el pobre de tobi se quedo dudando entre su galleta y sakura. la pelirrosa aprovecho la confunsion del uchiha para quitarle la galleta y comersela, lo cual hizo enojar al enmascara

- eso es trampa - le repocho mientras se aventaba para golpear a la pelirrosa. la chica se quito del lugar con una velocidad impresionante

- soy una asesina a sangre fria al igual que tu - dijo con mucha naturalidad mientras que le sacaba la lengua y salia corriendo perseguida por el Uchiha.

- que es eso??- Sasori que se encontraba en la cocina desayunando con los demas akatsuki, escucharon los ruidos y gritos de afuera de la guarida.

- no lo se - dijo un despreocupado Zetsu

- a lo mejor y es Tobi - dijo deidara sin saber que tenia razon

- vamos a ver, en que problema se metio el chico ahora - dijo Pein que se encontraba totalmente aburrido al igual que Konan

- ya que!

asi toda la organizacion salio.

afuera se encontraron con Tobi trepada en un arbol rodeado de unos enormes lobos negros de ojos rojos que le ladraban

- AUXILIOOO!!!! ME COMEN!!! UUUH DE AQUI SE VE KONOHA!!! WUUUAAA!!!! LE TENGO MIEDO A LOS LOBOS!!! - Tobi continuo gritando incoerencias

a menos de medio kilometro de ahi se encontraba sakura tomando sol, cerca de un lago que ella misma habia creado, traia traje de banio que se le veia muy bien y unos anteojos negros con piedras.

los akatsukis nada mas estaban atonitos y a unos les aparecio una gota estilo anime al ver la escena

- que??- la pelirrosa que sintio las miradas de los presentes

- no nada, solo estamos viendo que destruiste EL BOSQUE QUE SE SUPONE QUE YO DEBERIA DESTRUIR!!!- deidara se habia medio molestado (INNER YO: medio???)

- uups lo siento... en ves de quedarse ahi sentados se deberian de meter a baniar no??- no tuvo que decir mas, Konan ya se encontraba dentro del lago junto con Pein... Zetsu se econtraba entre las plantas descansando, kakuso estaba matando insectos y cociendolos otra vez solo que esta vez con partes de otros insectos.. Hindan se encontraban haciendo un ritual y al mismo tiempo trataba de llamar la atencion de la ojijade, sasori se encontraba sin la capa lo cual le dejaba ver su bien formado cuerpo humano ( INNER/YO: ya no es una marioneta a peticion de Lukenoa31!!!)... Deidara se encontraba en otra rama cerca de tobi.. el pelirubio le lanzaba insectos explosivos que hacian asustar al enmascarado...Kisame se encontraba haciendo castillos con su espada a un lado y Itachi se encontraba tomando el sol junto a la pelirrosa...

asi se pasaron toda la tarde chapoteando, con besos por parte de konan hacia Pein... golpes hacia Tobi, una que otra broma de este hacia cualquiera de los integrantes de akatsuki

======== YA DE NOCHE ========

- que descanse - Konan ya se retiraba a su cuarto acompaniada de Pein que solo los saludo en modo de despedida, para luego besar el lobulo de la joven.

- yo tambien ya me voy - tobi que al fin se habia bajado y habia sido mordido y golpeado por los lobos se fue, asi cada uno de los integrantes de akatsuki se fue ya que no querian oir los sonoros gemidos de la peliazul

-------------------------------- En el cuarto de la pelirrosa ----------------------------------------

- que dia mas raro - la chica ya se habia baniado y cambiado, asi que se puso a escribir en su diario. cuando termino se acosto dispiesta a dormir. mientras se preparaba no pudo evitar pensar en la tarde que habia pasado con sus nuevos companieros, no pudo evitar sonreir y de vez en cuanto reirse con ganas..

- quizas no sea tan malo estar aqui - asi la joven se entrego a los brazos del morfeo...

* * *

QUE DICEN MERESCO REVIEWS???

SE QUE SE PREGUNTARAN POR QUE LE CAMBIE EL NOMBRE A MI FIC.. PUES ES QUE CREO QUE ASI SE VE MEJOR ASI QUE MIL DSICULPAS

PERO UNA ESCRITORA TIENE QUE DAR SU HISTORIA A VENDER...

MIL GRACIAS A TODOS LOS QUE ME HAN SEGUIDO LOS KIERO MIL!!! Y POR USTEDES LES JURO QUE NO PARARE HASTA QUE TERMINE MI FIC SE LOS JURO!!!!

POR QUE!!! ES MI CAMINO NINJA!!!!!! 

(INNER/YO: sip ya estoy loca YO; ya lo se laralalalalalaralara)

SAYONARA BYE, CHAYITO, ADIOS

BESITOS


	7. en la cocina!

CHICOS AQUI LES DEJO OTRO CAPITULO JEJEJE. AUNQUE NO SABIA DE QUE HACERLO Y COMO MI HOMESTAY ESTABA COCINANDO Y MI HERMANO ESTABA AHI MOLESTANDOLA SE ME OCURRIO UNA IDEA JEJE...

ESPERO Y LES GUSTE

* * *

La pelirrosa se estaba despertando de un largo y muy curioso suenio. se levanto, agarro la primera ropa normal que encontro, ya que no recordaba que tuviera entrenamiento, ni ninguna mision el dia de hoy _ahora que lo pienso, no se suponia que ayer iva a entrenar??_ _sabe.._ la pelirrosa se puso a cepillar su cabello rosa y a pintarse un poco. Estaba terminando de pintarse cuando su estomago rujio,

_-_ creo que tengo hambre- salio de su cuarto y se puso a caminar, mientras mas se alejaba de su cuarto, mas gritos escuchaba

- NO PIENSO COMER ESTA PORQUERIA!!!- _esa es la voz de tobi_ la pelirrosa suspiro, ese chico si que le sorprendia e irritaba le recordaba a cierto pelirubio. La chica al darse cuenta que empezaba a pensar en _ellos_ se reganio mentalmente y entro a la cocina. La escena que encontro le dejo un poco desconcertada. Hindan estaba cocinando lo que parecian partes de cuerpo. Tobi esta renegando que no se lo iva a comer. Deidara estaba haciendo explotar su comida. Itachi estaba comiendo dulces, por que decia que ni muerto iva a tocar esa cochinada. Kakuzo se lo estaba comiendo sin chistar. Konan estaba arriba de Pein besandolo. y los otros dos akatsukis no comian por que uno era vegetariano ( ya tendran idea de quien) y el otro solo come peces.

Hindan cuando se dio cuenta que la pelirrosa habia llegado. le sirvio un plato. la pelirrosa casi vomita al ver eso.

- que puta madre es esto??- le pregunto mientras tiraba una unia

- Es la porqueria que comemos siempre - le decia itachi mientras que le ofrecia un dulce

- y por que?? y no gracias

- por que nadie quiere cocinar solo el imbecil de Hindan - le explico Pein

- A quien le dices imbecil?? - el albino lo amenazo con la cuchara

- Konan tu no sabes cocinar?? - La peliazul nego con la cabeza, la pelirrosa no cabia en la impresion

- a ver dame esa cuchara y el mandil - la chica se habia levantado y se metio a la cocina

- sabes cocinar??- el enmascarado se asomo a la cocina para ver que la pelirrosa ya habia limpiado el cochinera que hindan habia hecho ( que rapido o.O)

- tu que crees?- el enmascara solo se limito a comer dulces con itachi y ver television, mientras que la pelirrosa se puso a preparar algo que sabia hacer desde muy chiquita (ramen!!! *.*)

============== MEDIA HORA DESPUES==============

- YA ESTA LA COMIDA - la pelirrosa llamo a todos los akatsukis. Estos al escuchar esas magicas palabras, se apurar a sentarse en la gran mesa. La chica le habia pedido a konan que le ayudara con la comida, asi que ambas se pusieron a servirle a los jovenes. los chicos duraron un poco a probarlos

- PIENSAN COMER O QUE??- la chica se empezaba a irritar

- es que segura que no le pusiste veneno??- le pregunto el enmascarado, la pelirrosa al escuchar solo se rio, despues su semblante volvio a cambiar

- ESCUCHAME DURE MEDIA HORA PARA HACERLOS ESTO, ASI QUE SE LO TRAGAN CON VENENO O SIN EL - los akatsukis no necesitaron que les volvieran a decir.

- y??- la chica con cara de angel, queria saber su opinion (INNER/YO: obvio YO: cierra el ocico)

- pues me queme la lengua - Itachi se estaba revisando la lengua

- pero esta rico no??

- es broma?? - el pelinegro se habia terminado de revisar la lengua - ESTO ES LO MEJOR QUE E PROBADO EN ANIOS, DECIR QUE ESTA RICO DEBE DE SER UN DELITO - esto hizo sonreir a la chica, y por impulso abrazo al pelinegro, el cual perdio el equilibrio y callo con la chica ensima. Sakura tenia los ojos cerrados, cuando se dio cuenta de lo que habia hecho los abrio y se encontro con los profundos ojos del Uchiha y se sonrojo de golpe. Todo akatsuki habia dejado de comer para ver a la pareja. Cierto peliblanco estaba que ardia de celos. Tobi se empezo a reir.

- JAJAJAJAJJA... NUNCA CREI VER A SAKURA SONROJADA - no tuvo que decir mas, para recibir un golpe de la pelirrosa, y terminar estampado en la pared.

la chica se metio en la cocina, seguia sonrojada _por que hice eso_ esas y muchas otras preguntas pasaban por la cabeza de la chica

- yo creo que te vez muy linda sonrojada - La voz del Uchiha la saco de sus pensamientos. cuando volteo para verlo, el chico le sonrio y desaparecio en una nube de humo

Estas palabras hicieron sonrojar aun mas a la pelirrosa

* * *

CHICOS SE QUE MAS DE ALGUNO ME VA A QUERER MATAR (INNER/YO: ENTRE ELLOS YO) PERO ES QUE NO TENGO MUCHO TIEMPO, SE QUE ESTOY DE VACACIONES PERO TENGO ENTRENAMIENTOS DE BASCKETBALL Y EL ENTRENADOR ME TRAE CON UN PINCHI CHICOTE (LITERALMENTE) ASI QUE SORRY

LES JURO POR MI CAMINO NINJA QUE SERA EL CAPITULO MAS CORTO, LOS OTROS SERAN MAS LARGOS.


	8. dos dias antes de navidad!

YA REGRESE

FELIZ NAVIDAD CHICOS!!1

* * *

Ya habian pasado dos meses desde el incidente en la cocina, Konan y Sakura se encontraban en el pueblo comprando adornos para navidad, (compras de ultima hora), pero esta vez ella no estaban solas, Pein se econtraba con ellas ya que habia dicho que asi las vigilaba de novios y ademas de que ese anio le habia toca ser "Santa Claus" aunque otros akatsukis habian salidos a otras aldeas para comprar regalos para sus camaradas. Como ya se imaginaran sakura todavia no se creia que los Akatsukis celebraran navidad pero decidio olvidar eso y disfrutar de las festividades.

- Dime pues que vas a querer de navidad, sakura? - Pein le preguntaba a Sakura

- pues... no lo se - decia mientras se encogia de hombros

- oh, vamos debe de haber algo

- bueno... no se si has escuchado hablar de la famosa estrella que habia caido hace mucho tiempo, en aldea de la estrella?

- si... pero no la habian destruido?? - Pein no sabia a que venia esa pregunta

- eso es lo que creen... quedaron restos, anios atras fui a una mision por aquellos territorios y encontre los restos, los escondi, ya que en ese entonces no sabia la _**verdad**_- sakura se voltio a ver las estrellas, la verdad es que se estaba acordando de sus amigos _**otra vez**_ y eso no le gustaba

- ya veo.. pero eso que tiene que ver?? - _que lento es __inner/saku: ni que lo digas_ _a todo esto tu en donde te habias metido??? __inner/saku: de vacaciones con la inner de la autora__ ojala te ubieras quedado haya __inner/saku: sigo aqui  __y? _despues de seguir peleando con su inner saku, se acordo de que tenia gente esperando (si es que se le puede llamar gente)

- a pues, lo que pasa es que seria un lindo regalo si me la consiguieras - decia con un sonrisa, muy linda

- pues dime la hubicacion - con toda naturalidad el peliverde se puso a comer unas banderillas

- estan en la tumba de el tercer hoshikague, esa parte de la estrella tiene parte de la historia de cada uno de los ninjas que entrenaron con ella - le explico

- por eso la quiere?- Pein le pregunto curioso

- si y por otros motivos... - la cara de sakura era serena y sus ojos estaban fijos en la estrella roja, recuerdos de la primera vez que leyo la estrella le vinieron a la mente y volvio a sentir el dolor de aquel joven del cual no recordaba su nombre (en realidad yo no me acuerdo de su nombre jeje un poco mas a delante se los pongo y si les recomiendo que vean del capitulo 178 hasta el capitulo enn el que se acaba la mision el cual no me acuerdo cual es jeje sorry INNER/YO: mejor di que no sabes nada YO: tu callate y mejor sigamos con el capitulos)

- bueno, vere que puedo hacer, pero ademas de eso que otra cosa te gustaria?? - Pein tenia planes (mejor dicho alguien le habia pedido que le preguntara que queria sakura para luego poder darselo y sorprederla)

- pues, tambien ocupo unas hiervas, una arma, luego te muestro cual es, mmm... un nuevo portashurikens, hilos de chakra, ya se me estan acabando y me da flojera hacer nuevos , _un novio jiji_ y crei que eso es todo - Pein estaba anotando una lista de las cosas que queria

- una ultima pregunta

- dime - sakura se estaba comiendo una hamburguesa y esque durante el transcurso de la platica, habian llegado a mcdonals y konan habia pedido hamburguesas para todos

- te haz por tado bien este anio??- sakura ante esta pregunta solo lo mira rara e intenta no escupir el pedazo de hamburguesa que se estaba comiendo

- pues e matado a unas cuantas personas, e golpeado a tobi e salido de compras con Konan, no me acostado con nadie _sigo virgen jeje_ y e llegado temprano a la "casa" - asuntando la palabra casa, sakura habia enumerado todo lo que habia echo ese anio - aaah!!! deje lo que era mi hogar, casi mato a la hokague y a mi ex-sensei, a mi mejor amigo y acasi cada ninja que evitaba mi salida y e cocinado sus platillos favoritos.

- jojojo asi se ase peque - Pein revolvia los cabellos de la pelicafe, a tal accion sakura puso mala cara y konan alertando el desastre que se aproximaba decidio intervenir

- Pein sera mejor que la dejes, la vas a despeinar- poso su mano sobre el hombre del joven el cual comprendio la avertencia y retiro la mano del cabello de la joven

- Bueno y que hacemos aqui, vamos de compra!!!!- Konan se paro y salio corriendo a una tienda de luces navidenias

- nunca va a cambiar verdad??- sakura la miraba alejarse

- no lo creo, mejor vamos antes que se enoje- y asi ambos jovenes salieron de el "restaurante" y se fueron detras de la peliazul

- mira que bonitas luces!!!- Konan saltaba de un lugar a otro como ninia de 7 anios

- que tal si compramos blancas?? despues de todo las luces reprecentan el camino a la casa de dios - Pein y Konan estaban asombrados de que sakura supiera eso

- pero se ven muy aburridas - konan empezo uno de sus famosos berrinches y es que a veces esa chica podia ser tan paciente y en otras tan chillona y testaruda que nadie!!

- vale , vale compraremos de colores y nos largamos - Pein tenia dolor de cabeza y no queria escuchar a Konan con sus berrinches - lo siento- en susurro le dijo a sakura

- no te preocupes, yo tampoco quiero soportar uno de los berrinches de konan- le sonrio y salio a esperar

- ya!!!- konan estaba muy feliz de tener sus luces que casi saltaba de la felicidad - ahora vamos a los adornos!!- y asi salieron a otra tienda

- a todo esto y el arbol??- sakura todavia no tenia idea de donde sacarian a un arbolde navidad, ya que ahi no nevaba y por lo tanto no habia pinos y los que habia eran muy caros

- Zetsu ya esta en eso - Pein le contesto contesto con toda la naturalidad del mundo

- aaaah!!! - los jovenes entraron a una tienda que contenia adornos de todos los estilos habia para ninios, para deportias, de pasteles, inclusive habia adornos de ninjas

- mira que adorno tan lindo - era un adorno de un conjunto de zapatos muy bonitos (la que dijo eso era Konan)

- aja- ambos chicos lo dijieron al mismo tiempo mientras que se separaban a ver mas adornos

la pelicafe estaba viendo unos adornos muy bonitos de angeles y curiosamente se topo con un angel de cristal con una grabado en plata.

Sakura por alguna manera se vio en la necesidad de comprarlo, mas no lo hizo. se quedo un poco aprenciando el grabado para despues salir del local, necesitaba tomar aire fresco, mas un chico de cabello verde y una chica de cabello azul no dejaron pasar el detalle de que sakura le prestara atencion a un adorno en especial asi que se acercaron a ver cual era ese disocho adorno, al llegar, se sorprendieron al ver la delicadeza del graba pero aun mas por lo que el grabado decia.

- tu crees que... - konan no creia lo que veia

- no estoy seguro, pero tal vez... solo tal vez - su mano tomo ese adorno con tanta delicadeza como si se fuera a esfumar en cualquier momento, y lo compro.

--------------------------------------- AFUERA DE LA TIENDA ------------------------------------------------------

sakura estaba viendo las estrellas, intentaba adivinar las constelaciones, entre ellas pudo encontrar al arquero "el guia" _me pregunto si me podra guiar a mi _voltio su mirada para poder ver a donde apuntaba su flecha y la estrella apuntaba a donde se encontraba la guarida de los akatsukis, la chica suspiro _pero... talvez solo tal vez la estrella no se equivoca _en ese instante imagenes de cada uno de los mimbros aparecio en su cabeza y no pudo evitar sonreir, todos le alegraban el dia de alguna manera, una manera muuuy rara.

- ya terminamos sakura - la voz de konan la saco de sus pensamientos

- ya nos podemos ir a la guardia - esta vez fue Pein el que hablo

- esta bien- la chica empezo su camino de regreso a _**casa**_

------------------------------------------------EN LA GUARIDA---------------------------------------------------------

los chicos acababan de llegar a la guaridad. en la sala se encontraban ya todos los miembros sentados y/o parados alrededor de un magnificos arbol de navidad. todos voltearon a verlos cuando los ultimos miebros llegaron.  
- LLEGARON TARDE - tobi y deidara gritaron a unison desesperados por que ya querian adornar el arbol de navidad. Sasori que era el que normalmente estaba enojado por la tardanza de la mayoria de los miembros, no dijo nada.

- ya, ya, el punto es que ya llegamos. - Konan habia acertado un punto.

El pobre de Pein que era el que traia todas las cajas, las dejo en el suelo. En cuanto la caja toco el suelo, Tobi y Deidara agarraron las luces y las pucieron en el arbol.

Asi cada uno de los miembros se puso a poner los diferentes adornos que habian comprado.

Sakura no quitaba la vista de ninguno de los miembros, ya que hasta Kakuzo, Zetsu y Hindan, se estaban divirtiendo, peleando, haciendo gritar a Tobi, pero sonriendo. Esto hizo que la pelirrosa sonriera tambien, lo cual fue notado por cierto pelinegro. Nuestro pelinegro preferido termino de colocar sus adornos y se fue a sentar un lado de la pelirrosa, la cual por estar tan distraida viendo a los demas no se dio cuenta de la precencia del Uchiha.

- Te diviertes??- la voz del Uchiha la hizo sobresaltarse.

- Intentas matarme?? - la chica esta un poco enojada.

El chico simplemente se encogio de hombres y sonreia

- anda no te enojes, al menos por esta temporada - la chica solo sonrio y acintio con la cabeza.

Los jovenes siguieron observando y riendose de las cosas que hacian sus companieros. Pero esta pequenia felicidad no duro demasiado de la nada cada uno de los rostros de los akatsukis, se puso triste, sakura no entendia por que y solo voltio a ver al Uchiha que tenia cerca. El rostro del Uchiha no era el mismo de hace momentos y su vista estaba perdida. Sakura pudo reconocer este rostro y lo unico que pudo hacer fue abrazarlo. El joven se sobresalto a tal accion mas no hizo nada para alejar a la chica.

- Se que fue doloros, aunque quizas yo nunca lo comprenda, a mi me arevataron a mis padres sin que yo los conociera, se que cada uno de ustedes a perdido su familia como yo lo hice, aunque quizas no de la misma manera. pero... aun asi es doloroso - sus palabras hicieron que todos los miembros la vieran, algunos con ternura y otros con sorpresa, mas no dijieron nada.

- Sakura, nunca nos haz contado como supiste la _**verdad **_- tobi quizas era una de las personas mas curiosas del mundo.

- no fue muy agradabla. - su vista se enfoco en la cima del pino y vio que no habia ninguna estrella. - hace falta la estrella - los akatsukis tambien voltearon a ver la cima del pino, menos el joven Uchiha que no apartaba su vista de la joven, la cual lo seguia abrazando.

- bueno nos vas a contar o que?? - esta vez fue deidara el que hablo. la chica solo sonrio.

- si pero les voy a tener que contar desde los inicios de mi clan, cosa que ya le explique a tobi y a hindan, pero creo que hindan no escucho. - el enmascarado asintio y los akatsukis se sentaran alrededor de sakura e itachi, ya que esta segui sin soltarlo

NARRACION DE SAKURA!!---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_bueno veran nuestra familia fue el primer clan en todo no solo el pais del fuego si no, de todo el mundo, nosotros teniamos instintos animales mas fuertes que los humanos, de nosotros se deriban la mayoria de los clanes existentes, nosotros somos la rama principal, la mas poderosa, y la unica que puede controlar a todos los jinchurikis. pero... para tener todo ese poder mis antepasados sacrificaron a muchos ninios... a todos aquellos que decian no tener el poder suficiente para llevar el apellido Takenouchi, como ves a cambio de eso tuvimos nuestro poder y nosotros podiamos elegir nuestro elementos y nuestro talentos especiales por asi decirlos - la joven se puso a cepillar su cabello que habia regresado a su color natural asi como sus ojos esmeraldas - asi como nuestras maneras de expresar nuestro kekeguenkai era diferente para que los clanes enemigos se confundieran y no lo pudieran copiar El color de nuestro cabello y ojos al momento de rebelar nuestros poderes expresa el sentimiento mas fuerte en nuestra vida, ademas de que expresa nuestros talentos especiales. Asi pues como todo poderoso clan teniamos enemigos, que deceaban nuestro kekegenkai, entre ellos, estaba la serpiente de orochimaru, que segun los ultimos registros del clan es mi primo lejano, el cual no obtuvo el kekeguenkai, ya que mi madre la lider del clan, podia ver el futuro y pudo ver la maldad que se avecinaba, mas lo unico que ella podia hacer era quitarle el kekeguenkai a esa serpiente. y asi lo hizo. Orochimaru estaba enojado, furioso ya que nadie en el clan sabia la verdad de por que no tenia el kekeguenkai y lo tachaban como la desonra del clan. Durante muchos anios Orochimaru estuvo planean como vengarse de ellos y la mejor manera que encontro, fue destruyendo a los herederos de la rama principal, el cual era mi hermano mayor. Todo paso la noche que yo naci, Orochimaru llego a la mansion como si nada mas fuera a dejar los papeles de la ultima mansion, en ese entonces mi hermano tenia apenas 1 anio y 6 meses de edad, asi que estaba todo indefenso, orochimaru entro a la habitacion de mi hermano._

_- hola, como haz estado sumaru?? - orochimaru se puso a jugar con el ninio._

_- vaya, ya tienes suenio?, vamos te ayudare a dormir para siempre!!! - saco la navaja que tenia debajo de sus ropas y estaba apunto de claverlo en el corazon del ninio que se encontraba dormido, cuando...._

* * *

HASTA AI SE LOS DEJO JEJE, 

FELIZ NAVIDAD!!!

ADIOS, LOS ADORO!!


	9. LA HISTORIA XP

HOLA CHICOS ANTES DE QUE LEAN QUIERO DECIRLES QUE EMPIEZA CON UNA NARRACION DE SAKURA. ADEMAS DE QUE QUIERO AVISARLES LO SIGUIENTE

_hola!!_ Inner de alguien

_pensar _pensamientos de alguien mas a veces es una narracion, cuando sea yo les avisare!!

BUENO CREO QUE ESO ES TODO, DUDAS ESTOY LAS 12 HORAS DEL DIA EN MI COMPUTADORA JAJJA

ADIOS

1!!!!!

* * *

_- hola, como haz estado sumaru?? - orochimaru se puso a jugar con el ninio._

_- vaya, ya tienes suenio?, vamos te ayudare a dormir para siempre!!! - saco la navaja que tenia debajo de sus ropas y estaba apunto de claverlo en el corazon del ninio que se encontraba dormido, cuando en ese instante mi padre entro a la habitacion, y golpeo a Orochimaru alejandolo de mi hermano, lo tomo en brazos y salio en direccion a la habitacion en la que mi madre y yo nos encontrabamos. (_aqui yo empiezo a narrar)

_- KAIRA, YA SE REVELO!!- el padre de sakura entro gritando y cerro la puerta_

_- ya lo se...- su madre se encontraba con la mirada perdida observando a sus pequenios tesoros.- justo el dia en que mi cerezo nacio -_ _la madre de sakura acaricio los cabellos rosados de la bebe. - sabia que tu cambiarias la historia del clan pero jamas crei que a este punto - la bebe le sonrio a su madre, esta solo sonrio con melancolia al pensar que no pasaria mas tiempo con sus bebes. El padre se acerco a la madre de sakura y la abrazo con Sumaru en brazos. Ambos bebes no entendian lo que estaba pasando y solo atinaron a abrazar a sus padres._

_La madre de sakura lloraba, le dolia el futuro de su hijo e hija, levanto el rostro buscando la mirada de su esposo, el susodicho levanto la vista, los ojos verdes del sr. se encontraron con los negros de Kaira y la beso. El ultimo beso que tenian juntos. _

_Gritos se en escuchaban cada vez mas cerca. A cada grito la familia se abrazaba aun mas. En eso uno de los tios de sakura, entro todo manchado de sangre. _

_- Se acerca!! - anuncio, la madre de sakura, simplemente no dijo nada._

_- Llevatalos por favor - el padre de sakura le entrego a sumaru. El tio lo agarro y lo encapucho. Estaba por agarrar a Sakura cuando la madre hablo._

_- Llevate a Sumaru a la aldea de la estrella, ve directo al hospital, una sra. dio a luz unas semanas despues de que sumaru naciera, mas su hijo salio enfermo y morira pronto, asi que cambialos - miro a su bebe el cual se estaba durmiendo, desconociendo la matanza que se realizaba despues miro a la bebe que tenia en brazos para decir - y a mi flor de cerezo, llevala a konoha, habla con el hokague y entregasela a los haruno que nadie les cuenta la verdad jamas, si no... no se que podria pasar - y asi beso la frente de su bebe, mojando su cabello con sus lagrimas, despues se lo entrego al tio de sakura, el cual solo la vio con dolor y se alejo. Minutos despues de que que los bebes se alejaran, Orochimaru entro._

_- En donde estan tus preciados bebes??- Ni la madre ni el padre dijieron nada. solo se pusieron la en posicion de combate. Asi la pelea empezo._

_Lejos de ahi se encontraba dos bebes en brazos de su tio, la ninia derramo lagrimas, no sabia por que lloraba, pero algo le decia que no volveria a ver ese lugar, ni a su madre. En eso sintio una manita aferrarse a la suya, giro su cabecita para encontrarse con los ojos negros de su hermano, el cual tambien derramaba una lagrima, mas le regalaba un sonrisa. El tio vio como sus sobrinos se apoyaba, le dolia separarlos, mas el no iva a contradecir a su hermana.  
-----------------------------------------------Fin de la narracion------------------------------------------------_

Ninguno de los akatsukis sabia que hacer o decir, jamas creyeron que la querida Sakura hubiera sufrido tanto o aun mas que ellos.

El pelinegro que se encontraba cerca de la chica, la abrazo, La pelirrosa se encontraba tan metida en sus recuerdos, que no se dio cuenta de que aun tenia al Uchiha cerca. Al sentir sus brazos, no se movio, se dejo abrazar, despues de todo lo necesitaba.

- Sakura, si quieres nos puedes contar el resto otro dia - Sasori fue el que hablo.

- No... - sakura seguia abrazada de Itachi, despues se soltaron, mas el joven le agarro la mano, para que no se sintiera sola.

----------------------------------------------Flash Back-----------------------------------------------------------

_**Una pelirrosa se encontraba trabajando en la biblioteca. Estaba viendo diferentes tipos de libros sobre la historia de las cinco naciones, cuando sin querer encontro un libro viejo. Lo habrio y empezo a leer. En la seccion numero cinco hablaban de un clan poderoso, el mas poderoso del mundo, la raiz de las cinco naciones. que fue destruido por parientes de su misma sangre. De alguna manera esto le recordo a los Uchihas y a cierto Uchiha en especial.**_

_**- Pobres clanes - siguio leyendo, cuando por fin leyo el nombre del clan. sus ojos no pudieron evitar detenerse ahi.**_

_**Sus ojos se tornaron blancos, miles de imagenes se le venian a la mente, Gritos de dolor, llantos, Una familia abrazada llorando, una bebes muy parecida a ella abrazada con su madre. la imagen de unos bebes, agarrados de la mano y llorando. La imagen de Orochimaru.**_

_**Sakura no comprendia que habia pasado, le dolia la cabeza, le dolia el corazon, estaba temblando, y aun mas raro para ella habia estado llorando.**_

_**- Sakura Haruno, la quinta la quiere ver - La voz de un Anbu la hizo sobresaltarse, solo lo vio y asintio. El anbu se esfumo. La chica se levanto recogio los libros y salio en direccion a la torre de la hokague.**_

_**Sakura llego y estaba por tocar cuando la voz de su ex-sensei la hizo detenerse**_

_**- Es imposible... Sakura... esta segura de que es nuestra sakura?? - su voz sonaba alterada**_

_**- Obaa-cha no.. no es una broma?? - Ese sin duda era naruto.**_

_**La voz de naruto tambien sonaba preocupada. Lo cual la alerto, no era facil preocupar al Uzumaki.**_

_**- No... Sakura... no es una Haruno - la chica no creia lo que escuchaba - Ella es una Takenouchi..- eso basto para que en la mente de la joven, salieran todas las imagenes anteriores. No sabia por que su mente le mostraba esas imagen, no entendia que tenian que ver con el clan Takenouchi.- Asesinaron a sus padres junto con todo el clan cuando ella nacio Se dice que escapo con su tio y su hermano... - No entendia, mejor dicho no queria entender, lagrimas de dolor corrian por sus mejillas, y las imagenes y sonidos no dejaban de aparecer en su mente, lo cual aumentaba su dolor.**_

_**- Quien asesino a su clan??- Naruto estaba alterado... asustado no sabia que hacer. Se escucho un suspiro por parte de la quinta**_

_**- Orochimaru - eso basto para que el Uzumaki dejara salir al Kyuubi. Una de las colas del Kyuubi partio la puerta dejando ver a una pelirrosa, parada con lagrimas rodando por sus mejillas, sus piernas y manos temblando, se veia dolor y odio en sus ojos. - Sakura... - Ninguno de los presentes sabia que hacer o decir. Nunca se imaginaron que la chica estuviera escuchandoles.**_

_**- Es cierto??... ES CIERTO??- su voz empezo en mormullos para terminar con un grito de dolor.**_

_**- sakura.. yo iva a contarte pe... - la quinta intento escusarse mas no pudo**_

_**- CUANDO?? CUANDO ESTE MI TUMBA???! - la chica esta alterada y las lagrimas no dejaban de salir de sus ojos. La quinta la miro con dolor.**_

_**- Sakura por favor calamte - Su ex-sensei se acerco e intento agarrar a la joven. mas esta lo voltio a ver con una mirada asesina, adviertiendole que si se acercaba lo mataba.**_

_**- QUIERES QUE ME CALME??!! - la chica rio ante la ironia de su ex-sensei - COMO QUIERES QUE ME CALME, SABIENDO QUE MI FAMILIA ME MINTIO!! QUE MI MAESTRA Y MI ALDEA ME ENGANIO!!! COMO PUDIERON!?? - sakura lloraba aun mas fuerte y con mas dolor.**_

_**- Sakura..- Naruto la miro con dolor. esa mirada de dolor basto para que el Kyuubi volviera a su lugar.**_

_**- USTEDES!!.... LOS ODIO!!- y asi estuvo por salir cuando Anbus se le interpusieron evitando su salida.**_

_**- DEJENME IR... - la chica no sabia que hacer!**_

_**- y dejar que hagar estupideces?? Ni loca - Tsunade se sento ya que se habia levantado.**_

_**- JAJAJAJA, CREES QUE SOY ESTUPIDA??...- esto hizo que la quinta la mirara - LO QUE TIENES ES MIEDO... MIEDO DE QUE REVELE MIS PODERES, PARA TU INFORMACION YA ES MUY TARDE- la quinta no comprendia lo que decia, y solo la miro con furia.**_

_**- no digas estupideces..- la chica rio. cerro sus ojos y al abrirlos ya no eran verdes, si no que tenian el sharingan. Ninguno de los presentes sabia que hacer. **_

_**- com..como?? tu?? - El ex-sensei de la chica se destapo su sharingan por si tenian que pelear, y el Uzumaki aunque le dolia dejo salir al Kyuubi. El haria lo que fuera por detener a su amiga, aunque eso significara ser absorvido por el kyuubi. La Quinta se levanto de su escritorio lista para lo que fuera a pasar.**_

_**- Sakura-chan no queremos pelear **_

_**- Sakura por favor calamte**_

_**- Detente!!**_

_**Cada uno de los presentes se acerco a ella.**_

_**- Me detendre cuando se me de la gana. - en un solo movimiento golpeo a Kakashi. Naruto se le fue encima, la chica lo pateo aventandolo por la ventana hasta un arbol que se encontraba lejos. la quinta esta por atacarla, pero la chica era mas rapida, ya se encontraba detras de ella. **_

_**- no pienso seguir viviendo, con gente hipocrita y mentirosa como ustedes. - con esas palabras la golpeo en la cara, rompiendole la nariz y su labio. Con esto sali de la torre, cada uno de los aldeanos que la veian se asustaban al ver esos ojos, escondian sus hijos y a ellos mismo en sus casas.**_

_**Ninjas de todos los niveles se le interpusieron mas ninguno era lo suficientemente fuerte para detenerla.**_

_**El Uzumaki se volvio a parar frente a la chica, con brazos estendidos, detras de el se situaron kakashi y la quinta.**_

_**La chica volvio a cerrar sus ojos, esta ves aparecieron con el **__**Mangekyō Sharingan**_. _**para despues invocar al susanoo(dios del mar) todos los aldeanos nada mas la veian, algunos con miedo y otros con odio. entre ellos se escuchanban gritos**_

_**- por que no la dejan ir?!! ,... MATENLA ES UN DEMONIO!- entre esos muchas otras personas queria que muriera. Lo cual heria mas a la pelirrosa, como era posible que la gente a la que ayudo, quisiera que ella muriera. El susanoo se acerco a su invocadora.**_

_**- matalos - fue lo unico que pronuncio para despues desaparecer en una nube de petalos de cerezos manchados con sangre.**_

_**El susanoo se hizo cargo de cada uno de ellos, mas al momento de dar el golpe final el viento le trajo una noticia de su invocadora.**_

_**- dejalos con vida.... - todo esto fue escuchado por los los ninjas y aldeanos de ahi.  
- sa..sakura-chan - naruto solo pudo ver al susanoo reirse y decir.**_

_**- JAJAJA ERES UN ZORRO DEBIL... - volteo a ver al Hatake- NADIE SE CREE QUE TU FUUISTE SU SENSEI - por ultimo volteo a ver a la quinta - JAJAJA SI ASI ES LA GRAN HOKAGUE, YA VEREMOS COMO ES TU PUEBLO JAJAJA - dicho esto desaparecio**_.

_**lejos de ahi se encontraba una pelirrosa llorando desconsolada.**_

_**- hum hum- la pelirrosa levanto su vista para encontrarse con la maligna del susanoo.**_

_**- buen trabajo - fue lo ultimo que dijo**_

_**- fue un honor trabajar para una Takenouchi - dicho esto se esfumo.**_

_**La chica solo sonrio con melancolia**_

_**- una takenouchi no?? - en un suabe moviemiento como la brisa lanzo un kunai.**_

_**- veo que tienes buenos reflejos, Sakura - de la direccion de la voz, salio un hombre con capa negra y nubes rojas y un sombrero de paja que solo dejaba ver sus ojos, los cuales poseian el maguenkio sharingan**_

-------------------------------------------------Fin del Flash back-------------------------------------------------------

- y lo demas ya se lo saben - la chica termino de relatar su historia. En ningun momento solto la mano del Uchiha y este nunca la dejo de mirar, El joven se sentia mas cerca de ella al saber un poco mas de su vida. La chica habia derramado unas cuantas lagrimas, mas ninguna lagrima era de dolor, mas eran de odio y furia.

- Bueno sera mejor que nos vayamos a dormir - Zetsu que se habia manteniado al margen, decidio hablar, ya que parecia que la mayoria de los akatsukis intentaban asimilar lo que la chica les habia relatado y el Uchiha y la Takenouchi no parecian querer moverse.

- Zetsu tiene razon - esta vez el que hablo fue kakuzo, para despues levantarse y retirarse a su habitacion, cada uno de los akatsukis se retiro a sus habitaciones, dejando solos a Itachi y sakura.

- Sabes, todavia nadie a puesto la estrella - esto hizo que la pelirrosa levantara la vista hacia la cima del arbol, despues vio al Uchiha. El joven sonrio y de atras del sillon saco una caja de plata. La chica nada mas lo vio interrogativo. El joven sonrio aun mas y le entrego la caja

- Abrelo.

La pelirrosa no tuvo que esperar mas, abrio la caja. Dentro de ella se encontraba la estrella mas bella que en su vida habia visto. Era de diamente puro, Su brillo formaba un arcoiris.

- Es hermosa.. - sus ojos no se podian mover de esa estrella

- no tanto como tu - Itachi lo dijo en un susurro casi audible que fue captado por la pelirrosa. la cual se sonrojo instantaneamente y alejo su vista para posarse en los ojos del joven.

- Ven vamos a ponerla - El Uchiha se levanto y le ofrecio la mano a la Takenouchi, la chica la acepto alagada.

El Uchiha acerco una escalera que se encontrba por ahi cerca, y la sostuvo para que la chica pudiera subir. Sakura subio la escalera y coloco la estrella, asi estuvieron un buen rato, admirando la estrella brillar en la cima. Hasta que la chica decidio bajar

- aaaaah!!

todo paso tan rapido. La chica al querer bajar perdio el equilibrio y se resbalo de la escalera. Itachi con sus rapidos reflejos, y en un solo moviento atrapo a Sakura antes de que esta tocara el suelo.

Sakura habia cerrados sus ojos esperando el golpe, Al no sentirlo abrio los ojos para encontrarse con los negros de Itachi. El rubor no tardo en aparecer en sus mejillas al darse cuenta de la cercania de sus rostros. Itachi no podia evitar mirar esos ojos jade, que en ese momento tenian un brillo especial. Los ojos del Uchiha recorrieron el rostro de la joven y se posaron en sus finos labios, No supo lo que en ese momento sintio, pero sin pensarlo dos veces se apodero de ellos. Sakura al sentir los labios del joven sobre los suyos, sintio sus mejillas arder, y una llama en su corazon nacer. Los labio de Itachi eran unicos, tan suabes pero tan masculinos, que simplemente le encantaban.

El beso duro un buen rato, ninguno de los dos se arto, ambos dejaron todos sus sentimientos en es beso. Al fin ambos se separaron por falta de aire.

Sus ojos se volvieron a encontrar, ninguno de los dos sabia que hacer o que decir.

El uchiha seguia confundido y se retiro primero sin decir ni una palabra. Dejando sola y confundida a nuestra pelirrosa.

Sakura se fue a su habitacion, con dolor de cabeza por la batalla que se libraba dentro de ella.

_ese beso_

_ya lo se fue el mejor!!!_

_si pero.. tal vez fue un error... es decir quien me querria besar_

_puede,... pero nunca dijo que fue un error o si??_

_pues no pero..._

_hay ya dejate de peros y mira mejor hay que esperar y ver que pasa va??_

_pues si no hay de otra_

_si hay de otra_

_en serio y cual es??_

_preguntarle directamente si fue un error o no_

_oooh!! no no le voy a preguntar_

_entonces solo que esperar_

_esta bien_

asi la chica se quedo profundamente dormida.

* * *

BUENO CHICOS ESO ES TODO SI TIENEN DUDA ME GUSTARIA QUE ME HICIERAN SABERLO LO ANTES POSIBLE

ASI QUE ESO ES TODO

FELIZ NAVIDAD

MERRY CHRISTMAS

CUANDO DESCRIBIA EL BESO, ME IMAGINABA QUE ERA YO EL QUE LO BESABA JEJEJE

SAKURA: UHUM 

YO: UPSS JEJE YA NO TE ENOJES,

SAKURA: LOCA, EL ES MIO!!

ITACHI: DESDE CUANDO ME COMPRASTE?!

SAKURA; UPSS JEJE

YO: MEJOR DEJENLO AHI ( EN EL FONDO SE PUEDE VER A LA AUTORA ABRAZANDO A ITACHI Y A SAKURA INTENTANDO ALEJARLA, E ITACHI CON CARA DE FASTIDIO)

BUENO AHORA SI NOS BEMOS!!!


	10. NAVIDAD!

HOLA!!!!!

ESPERO Y LES GUSTE ESTE CAPITULO, SE QUE PROMETI QUE EL OTRO SERIA EL MAS CORTO, PERO ES QUE ESTOY ABRIENDO REGALOS Y ENTRE RECESOS LE ESCRIBO JAJAJA

LA VERDAD ESPERO Y LES GUSTE JAJJA

FELIZ NAVIDAD Y PARA LOS QUE NO SON CRITIANOS.

FELIZ VACACIONES Y PUES FELICES CELEBRACIONES!!!!!!!!

* * *

-DESPIERTA SAKURA-CHAN - un enmascarado saltaba sobre la cama de cierta pelirrosa, aun sabiendo las.

La chica parecia despertar, en cuanto esta abrio un ojo, el enmascarado salio corriendo por la puerta.

- que horas son??-

- las 9 es hora de abrir regalos o no quieres??- un albino estaba parado en la puerta. El joven no tuvo que decir mas ya que la chica ya se habia levantado y entrado y salido del banio toda cambiada.

- que esperamos??!! - dicho esto sakura salio corriendo en direccion a la sala.

Cuando llego el arbol estaba aun mas bello de lo que recordaba y debajo de el se econtraban muchas regalos de todos los colores (oscuros) que pudieran existir.

Los akatsukis se encontraban sentados al rededor del arbol sonriendo. Itachi volteo a ver a la chica, le hizo una senia para que se acercara y se sentara junto con el. Esta al verlo recordo le beso que se dieron dos dias antes. Sakura se acerco y con lentitud se sento.

- Bueno ya que todos estan aqui... Es hora de abrir regalos!!! - Pein no tuvo que decir mas, ya que tobi y deidara se habian abalanzado a la montania de regalos.

- ESPEREN!!!! - la voz de konan hizo que los chicos se detuvieran. - dejemos que primero sakura abra sus regalos-

- que??!!-

- noooo!! tobi primero

- eh dicho que dejem que sakura abra sus regalos- los chicos se callaron al instante al ver un aura maligna emergir de cuerpo de la peliazul.

- v..vale

- sakura, ten - Sasori fue el primero en entregarle su regalo, era una caja de madera que dentro tenia dos frasco, muy bellos . - El grande es un veneno olor cerezo y el chico es la cura.- la chica solo sonrio y emitio un pequenio gracias.

Kakuzo se levanto con una caja en manos. Sakura la abrio, dentro tenia unos hilos de chakra

- estos hilos son unicos, reaccionan solo con tu chakra y cabello, - Sakura le sonrio lo abrazo y le dio un gracias.

Hindan se levanto con otra caja en manos. La chica lo abrio con mucho cuidado ya que parecia que iva a desaparecer. Dentro de la caja habia un collar muy raro

- es el collar de jashi -sama, te ayudara !! - le dijo guiniandole el ojo, esto hizo que el uchiha que se encontraba a un lado lo quisiera fulminar con mirada. Mas la pelirrosa le agradecio y se puso el collar.

El siguiente en levantarse fue Kakuzo tenia un paquete algo raro para el gusto de la chica, pero no dijo nada. Dentro del paquete se encontraba la espada de kusanagi. la chica no cabia en la impresion , volteo a ver al Akatsuki esperando una explicacion. Este solo sonrio arrogante.

- Es una de las cosas que le robe a la serpiente de Orochimaru. Espero y te sirva - dicho esto se volvio a sentar. La chica solo sonrio y se puso a apreciar los detalles de la espada.

El siguiente el levantarse fue Zetsu, que tenia en mano un ramo de flores con una cinta

- Me entere que las necesitabas - diciendo esto le entrego las flores. La chica solo le sonrio y le agradecio. agarro una de las flores la puso en la palma de su mano. Concentro chakra en la palma que despues paso a la flor, haciendola levitar y que se agrandara, para despues hacerla explotar con un poco de chakra de viento y agua. Los petalos se convirtieron en copos de nieve que se esparcieron por toda la habitacion, dandole un toque hermoso.

Todos los akatsukis apreciaban la nieve mientras que Konan se levanba y le entregaba un caja muy linda. Sakura sonrio al recibir la caja.

Dentro de la caja se encontraba una nueva coleccion de shuriken y kunais muy raros y un porta shuriken muy a la moda

- Los shurikens y kunais son unicos en todo el mundo, cuidalos - Sakura solo sonrio y la abrazo .

- Itachi tu primero - Itachi asintio y se acerco al pino, agarrando una caja aun mas linda que la de konan.

- Konan me ayudo a envolver - le decia el Uchiha mientras que le entregaba la caja

La chica solo sonrio y abrio la caja. Dentro de ella se encontraba un collar echo de partes de la estrella que habia caido hace anio en la aldea de la estrella. Era como una secuencia, un piedra de oro seguida de una estrella y en medio un hermos corazon. Sakura no sabia que decir, le encontaba el collar.

- Ve lo que dice atras - Sakura le dio vuelta al corazon.

En la parte trasera, esta en oro:

_**"S+I"**_

Ella lo miro.

- Sakura Takenouchi quieres ser mi novia? - Itachi se habia incado. Sakura no sabia que era, pero en ese momento se sentia la mujer mas feliz del mundo. Era cierto que no hace mucho que lo conocia mas sin embargo se habia enamorado de el. Y ahora no tenia miedo de aceptarlo.

- SII!!- se lanzo a sus brazos llorando de felicidad.

Itachi la abrazo sintiendo su cuerpo temblar de alegria. El nunca se habia sentido tan feliz desde que mato a su familia. Ahora el se sentia completo con esa chica en brazos.

Todo Akatsuki los veia con ternura, ver a esa pareja abrazada, sientiendose completos. No habia palabras para describir la alegria que sentian por ellos.

Pero aun quedaba un regalo que abrir asi que Pein los tuvo que interrumpir.

- Sakura te queda un regalo - Sakura agarro un pequenia caja. Al abrirla sus ojos se abrieron aun mas.

Dentro de esa caja se encontraba el angel que ella habia visto en la tienda de adornos hace dos dias.

Pein y Konan le sonrieron, Sakura lo agarron, Se levanto y abrazo a ambos.

- Gracias - ella puso el angel en el arbol, Como si fuera magia todo el arbol brillo aun mas. Itachi activo su sharingan para poder ver mejor que era lo que tenia inscrito.

Al leerlo solo sonrio. Se levanto y abrazo a la chica por la espalda.

- en serio??- le pregunto con una sonrisa.

- Claro - la chica se volteo y beso al Uchiha. Un beso en el que le regalaba todo su corazon. Le regalaba todo el amor que ella en ese momento podia sentir.

Los akatsukis solo los observaban si poder entender que era lo que pasaba hasta que Sakura lo dijo:

_Eu menti e morreu, mas eu hoje nasceu a minha nova família._

(me mintieron y mori, pero hoy nasco en mi nueva familia)

* * *

Hola chicos!!

espero y les haya gustado este capitulo que lo escribi media dormida jajaj

solo les informo que lo ultimo creo que esta en portugues y esas palabras estan inscritas en el angel que Pein le entrego a Sakura.

JEJEJE

Chicos, la verdad me estoy medio decepcionando, necesito mas inspiracion y para la inspiracion necesito Reviews.

No es tan dificil, es solo un critica buena o mala, no importa solo les pido eso.

Ademas de que pido que me den sus ideas. Es decir parece que todo se acabo aqui mas no.

La chica ya termino su primera aventura que era aceptar a todos los akatsukis. Ahora tendra mas aventuras, pero ocupo que ustedes me den ideas. OK??!!

BUENO ESO ES TODO FELIZ NAVIDAD!!!


	11. HAPPY NEW YEAR AND MORE! XP

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!111

me inspire...

bueee a decir verdad mi hermana me amenazo que si no seguia el fic no me iva a dar mi celular en un mes y eso... no lo voy a permitir... ademas de que me recordo mi camino ninja jejeje

y lo seguire ttebayo!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

naruto: eeeey eso es mio

callate XP

naruto: mala nisiquiera eh salido T.T

ya saldra no te preocupes u.u

* * *

Sakura se levantaba despues de dormir como tronco. habian pasado ya dias despues de navidad y hoy ya era 31 de diciembre de 2009. en menos de 24 horas ya seria 2010.

_me pregunto si haran fiesta _sakura sonrio al pensarlo, aunque despues en sus ojos aparecio un tic al pensar que ella tendria que cocinar y decorar el un suspiro y se levanto para cambiarse.

Abrio su closeth el cual tenia una dimension increible. entro para ver que hayaba.

- perfecto - se dijo a si misma al encontrar el conjunto adecuado (segun ella)

se metio al banio.

al salir traia puestos, unos shorts negros que quedaba cinco dedos arriba de su rodilla. Una blusa de manga conrta y cuello de tortuga. unos converse negros que le llegaban hasta el tobillo y las agujetas eran rojas igual que su blusa.

salio de su cuarto ,asegurandose de que puso el sello, no queria que tobi volviera a entrar a su cuarto.

Empezo a caminar en direccion a la sala, cuando sintio unos manos taparle los ojos.

la chica sonrio, no tenia ni que tocar sus manos para saber quien era.

Pues claro ese aroma lo tenia grabado en cada milimetro de su mente, corazon y cuerpo.

- itachi - el chico le quito las manos para posarlos en la cintura de la chica. - como te fue en tu mision? - la chica ya conocia la respuesta mas queria platicar un poco.

- facil - no tardo ni un segundo para que la sonrisa arrogante hiciera aparicion en el rostro del joven.

Sakura se quedo embobada y es que ama esa sonrisa que tanto lo identificaba. No era como la de Sasuke que se sentia el unico hombre del planeta, asi como el mas poderoso. NO. La sonrisa de Itachi era mas tierna, mas dulce, mas perfecta.

- y a ti?- Ambos habian comenzado su camino a la sala.

- no se por que preguntas si ya lo sabes.- esta respuesta hizo que que el chico se riera.

Sakura se perdio con el melodioso sonido de la risa de Itachi.

Esos eran los momentos que mas amaba. Despues de todo no todos los dias haces reir a un Uchia.

- por que tu preguntaste.- ambos habian llegado a la sala, la cual era un desastre como siempre. Tobi se encontraba haciendo figurillas con la arcilla que le robo a Deidara. Deidara se encontrba dormido. Kakuzo se encontraba haciendo muniecos. Pein se encontrbaba leyendo unos papeles en su ofina junto con con Zetsu y Kisame. Hindan se encontraba en su cuarto haciendo un ritual. Y sasori se encontraba en su taller arreglando unas marionetas.

Konan sin dar aviso ni nada entro gritandole.

- POR QUE NO ESTAS EN LA COCINA?!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! - Konan estaba hecha una feria.

- esque...- Konan no la dejo terminar , ya la estaba arrastrando a la cocina.

Itachi tenia una gota en la cabeza, esa chica si que no cambiaba.

- nada de esque... me tienes que preparar el pavo, y yo tengo que arreglar el salon. pero primero tengo que correr a los chicos. - dicho asi como entro salio, dejando a la pelirrosa sola y con un tic en su ojos izquierdo.

- que le voy a hacer. - sin dejar pasar mas tiempo se puso a leer la lista de comida que konan queria para la cena.

MENU

DE ENTRADA:

* sopa de verdura y carne

* sardinas.

* ensalada de poll

* ensalada de verduras..

DE CENTRO:

* el pavo

* pure de papas

* curry

* lasania

* sushi

* Teriyaki de pollo.

* Ramen de pollo.

DE POSTRE:

* pudin de fresas y vainilla

* pastel de chocolate, y cajeta, con trozos de milkyway.

* tarta de fresa.

* galletas de chocolate.

* galletas de la suerte ( las va a hacer konan)

* fruta ( las va a conseguir Zetsu)

* chocolate amargo, de dulce, blanco, con relleno de caje, relleno de vino y todas las convinaciones que encuentras.

* dangos

BEBIDAS:

* Sake

* Vino blanco y rojo

* Tequila

* Vodka

* jugos de frutas para convinar con las bebidas alcholicas, te recomiendo citricas.

* Sakuras(es una bebida tradicional japonesa muy rica *.*)

NOTA: si necesitas hacer algunas compras dile a Pein, el te va a dar dinero y te vas al pueblo, aunque estoy segura que te pedira que te acompanie alguien, asi que te acompaniara Sasori que es el unico que va a estar libre el dia de hoy y no te olvides de hacer algo

para tus perros.

CON AMOR KONAN.

Sakura termino de leer y suspiro, se notaba que konan la queria ocupada.

Sin decir nada se puso a cocinar aunque le diera flojera.

- Con amor si como no... ademas no son perros son lobos - la chica ya estaba empezando a hablar sola.

-------------------------------------------------------- 8 horas despues.------------------------------------------------

Sakura se encontraba en la oficina de Pein.

- que pasa sakura? - el chico dejo de leer los papeles y poso su vista en la chica que estaba para frente a el.

- bueno es que... ya termine de preparar la comida de entrada, asi como el de centro y me termine el pudin de fresas y vainilla el pastel de chocolate, la tarta de fresa y me hace falta comprar las galletas de chocolate y el chocolate. y las bebidaS

A pein ya se le salia la baba con tan solo imaginarse la comida.

- asi que tengo que ir al pueblo con sasori a comprar lo que me falta - la chica habia continuado

- esta bien..aqui tienes - le dio dinero.

- por cierto, adviertele a tobi que no entre a la cocina, si no se llevara una grata sorpresa.

Pein no quizo ni saber lo que habia dejado para vigilar la comida.

Sakura iva caminando en direccion a la habitacion de sasori.

- etto.. sasori??- El chico voltio a ver quien lo habia interrumpido

- que paso? - sasori dejo a un lado sus marionetas, con las cuales habia estado trabajado tiempo atras.

- es que konan me dijo que tu me acompaniarias al pueblo, a comprar lo que me hiciera falta para la comida.- sasori parecia confundido

- no me acuerdo que konan me dijiera eso - sakura parecia aun mas confundida que sasori _KYAAA!!! konan nos mintio _no tardo ni un segun en aparecer un tic en el ojo de sakura.

- bueno me vas a coompaniar? - sakura como no tenia alternativa opto en usar su plan B "hacer carra de perrito abandonado" en el cual era muy buena ademas de matar gente claro.

Sasori al ver esa cara de perrito abandonado, no pudo negarse, ademas de que algo le decia que si se negaba, konan se encargaria de matarlo.

asi ambos ninjas se encaminaron a la aldea. durante el camino no platicaron nada, cosa que aburrio a la chica.

En la aldea entraron primero a una tienda en donde vendian galletas de todo tipo.

- sasori que tipo de galletas te gustan? - la chica aprovecho para sacar una conversacion, sin mucho exito ya que el chico solo also los hombro queriendo decir que no lo sabia.

Sakura compro galletas de chocolate como konan le habia pedido, de paso compro unas donas que se le hicieron deliciosas.

La siguiente tienda fue la de dulce.

Asi entre intentos de conversacion por parte de sakura y compras, se les fueron 4 horas.

- Etto.. sasori?

- si?

- que horas son?- la chica habia olvidado su reloj

- las diez..

Sakura no le dio tiempo para responder. Ya que lo habia agarrado de la mano y habia salido corriendo.

- por que corremos? - sasori todavia no se componia del jalon que sakura le habia dado.

- es que se me olvido que Pein me queria antes de las 10 con 2 minutos

- tanto asi? - los chicos ya casi llegaban

- sip... agradece antes solo me dejaba llegar a las diez

- que considerado - el tono con el que sasori lo habia dicho, hizo qe sakura se riera. cosa que provoco que sasori tambien se riera de su propia broma.

Lo cual creo que sakura se callara al instante.

- que paso? - sasori sonaba preocupado, creyo que habia ninjas persiguiendolos

- nada, es que jamas te habia visto reir - Sasori solo la miro extraniado y luego se rio.

Sakura ya estaba pensando que el cielo se caeria.

Era raro ver a sasori reir y mas dos veces en un dia y casi al mismo tiempo.

Despues de unos segundos los chicos llegaron a la guarida.

Sakura se despidio de sasori y se fue corriendo a la cocina.

En la cocina todo estaba en orden, solo que el sello que habia dejado habia sido desactivado y dos enormes lobos de ojos rojos, se encontraban jugando y vigilando a un enmascarado y a un rubio que se encontraban pegados, con la misma arcilla de deidara.

La chica entro y puso sus bolsas en la barra, voltio a ver a los chicos los cuales tenian cara de terror. suspiro y voltio a ver a sus lobos que saltaron a saludarla como tiernos cachorros.

- bien hecho mis bebes - de una de sus bolsas saco una jaula que contenia un conejo. la abrio dejando salir al conejo que asustado salio corriendo seguido por los lobos.

Una vez que los lobos salieron, sakura volteo a ver a los Akatsukis que los akatsukis.

- los soltare, mientras que me prometan que no diran lo que vieron - los akatsukis estaban tan asustados que solo asintieron.

La chica hizo unos sellos que hicieron explotar la arcilla, liberando a los chicos. a estos no les importo que tuvieran quemaduras de tercer grado, salieron corriendo y se encerraron en sus propios cuartos.

Sakura se puso a alistar los ultimos detalles para la cena. En eso entra konan para revisar si todo estaba bien. traia puesto un kimono lila con flores negras. Un escote "v" muy provocativo, estaba maquillada de tal manera que la hacia ver elegante pero natural. su cabello estaba recogido en media cola con su tipica flor de orogami.

- bueno, esta todo listo - konan estaba feliz, voltio a ver su cara y al ver a sakura, su sonrisa desaparecio - bueno no todo listo- dichoo esto saco a sakura de cocina y la metio a su cuarto

- te alistas!! - sakura estaba que no entendia

- y la comida?

- yo me encargo de arreglar la mesa, si a eso te refieres - konan le grito desde la cocina.

Sakura se metio a su banio, se relajo y dejo que sus musculos tambien se relajaran. Despues de media hora o mas salio y se puso a buscar su ropa interior.

Despues de tanto buscar, encontro unas bragas negras con encajes y un brassier que hacia juego.

Se quito la tualla y se puso la ropa interior para despues ponerse a buscar un kimono.

Asi se le fueron otros 10 minutos.

Una vez cambiada se maquillo un poco pero no tanto. se puso unas zapatillas y salio rumbo a la sala.

En la puerta de esta, la esperaba Itachi con un Aori blanco y bordes negro, parecia de seda.

Itachi en cuanto la vio se quedo sin habla, ya que su kimono era blanco que reprecentaba un inicio. El kimono tenia de adorno de sakuras rojas y negras.

- no vas a decir nada? - sakura se dio una vuelta para que el joven pudiera admirar mejor su kimono.

- te ves preciosa - le dijo una vez que se recordo a si mismo hablar. la chica solo le sonrio y entraron al salon, que estaba adornado con un enorme reloj en la pared donde dias atras se encontrba el arbol de navidad. Los sillones y la mesita habian sido cambiadas por una mesa con 11 asientos.

todos los integrantes ya se encontraban sentados. Konan y Pein en cada uno de los extremos de la mesa a la izquierda de pein se encontraban dos asientos basios, despues sasori, Tobi y deidara.

A la derecha de Pein se encontrban Hindan, kisame, kakuzo y Zetsu.

konan les sonrio

- vengan sientense - Itachi ayudo a sakura a sentarse y despues se sento el.

Una vez lo chicos se sentaron, los akatsukis empezaron la cena. Todo paso calmado si quitamos el hecho de que Tobi se le empezo enfadando a Deidara y que Hindan no desperdiciaba momentos para coquetear con Sakura, Este recibia una mirada asesina por parte de Itachi.

Cuando terminaron de cenar. Pein se hizo cargo para que cambiaran la mesa por los sillos.

Akatsuki se sento y se pusieron a platicar y a beber.

en un momento Itachi se levanto de su lugar y se fue a platicar con Sakura que momentos anteriores se encontraba platicando con Konan, pero esta se tuvo que ir a servise otro vaso de tequila.

- te diviertes? - la voz de itachi la hizo sobresaltarse

- pues si - se volteo para ver el rostro del chico

- quieres salir un rato? - sakura lo miro perpleja pero acepto.

Itachi la saco de la guaridad. Afuera se encontraba todo blanco por la nieve, la llevo a un lago que se encontraba congelado.

- sabes patinar? - Itachi le pregunto a la chica que se encontraba admirando el hermoso lago y los arboles con sus capas de nieve ensima.

- pues... no - le contesto un tanto apenada la chica.

- no importa yo te muestro - dicho esto de uno de los arboles saco dos pares de patines de hielo (inner/yo: nooo!!! patines de chocolate) se puso un par y luego le paso el otro a sakura. Esta encantada se los puso.

Itachi le ofrecio su mano para que entrara al lago. saura la acepto y entro.

Al principio sakura se cai a cada rato, lo cual hacia que Itachi se riera un poco, lo cual creaba que sakura se enoja y se peliaran para terminar riendosa.

Asi se les fue una hora. hasta que sakura dijo que estaba cansada y se fueron a centar a la orilla.

- eso fue divertido - itachi se sento y sakura a un lado de este.

El pelinegro paso uno de sus brazos por la cintura de la chica y la abrazo.

- tienes razon

Duraron un rato en silencio admirando la luna que estaba en todo su esplendor.

- sakura..- itachi rompio el silencio, haciendo que la pelirrosa voltiara a verlo.

- queria decirte algo - la chica se sintio a un mas coibida _sera que me pedira que sea su novia _este pensamiento hizo que la chica se sonrojara.

- dime..

- bueno sakura, se que no hace mucho que te conosco, quizas unos cuantos meses, pero de alguna manera... me gustas - el sonrojo no tardo en aparecer en el rostro del pelinegro - y yo pues digamos que.. soy del tipo que me gusta tener relaciones formales - sakura lo veia con amor al saber un poco mas de su chico. - asi que me preguntaba si querias ser mi novia.

Sakura se sintio la mujer mas feliz del mundo. Sentia que las palabras no salian de sus labios, asi que lo beso. No un beso cualquiera, un beso lleno de todo el amor, toda la felicidad y toda la seguridad que sentia con el. Itachi correspondio el beso con gusto.

- eso es un si? - Le pregunto Itachi una bes que se separaron por la falta de aire.

- todavia quieres que te lo diga ?- le pregunto riendo.

- sip, si no no vale - la chica solo rio.

- entonces si... si quiero ser tu novia, hoy y siempre.

- asi esta mejor - la chica rio.

a itachi le encantaba la risa de de su novia, el pelinegro no se pudo resistir y la beso.

Otro eso lleno de amor.

A lo lejos se empezaba a escuchar la cuenta regresiva que se hacia aun mas fuerte.

cuando llegaron al numero 3 ya todos los akatsukis se encontraban alrededor de la pareja, con velas en sus manos.

- 3....2...1.... Happy New year!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! - todo akatsukis empezo a festejar, nuestra pareja se separo sonrojados al sentir todas las miradas encima de ellos. pero aun asi no les importo.

- Feliz anio nuevo! - sakura lo volvio a besar.

- Hey hey chicos, no se devoren, al menos esperense a la noche de bodas - El comentario por parte del rubio hizo que ambos ninjas se sonrojaran.

- Cierra el pico!!!! - Sakura golpeo al rubio mandandolo a volar hasta el otro lado del lago.

Entre risas sakura sintio algo blanco pasar por sus ojos y posarse en la punta de su nariz, haciendo que Itachi se riera de ella.

- no te burles!!! - le grito sakura haciendo pucheros.

- es que te ves muy tierna, dejame te ayudo - diciendo esto beso la punta de su nariz, haciendo que el copo se derritiera al igual que sakura ( literalmente ).

Sakura no se pudo resitir y se apodero de los labio del pelinegro (otra vez ) sin importarle que los chicos les estuviera gritando, o que Tobi se hubiera comido toda el pastel de chocolate. nisiquiera que los copos de nieve cayeran y se congelaran de frio.

_ESTE VA A SER UN GRAN YEAR_

CON ESTE PENSAMIENTO SE FUNDIO EN LOS LABIOS DEL UCHIHA

* * *

CHICOS INFORMACION:

CUANDO PONGO YEAR ME REFIERO A LA PALABRA EN SPANISH.

PONGO ESAS PALABRAS EN INGLES POR QUE NO TENGO LA LETRA QUE VA EN LA PALABRA ESPANOL EN LUGAR DE LA "N"

ESPERO Y LE ENTIENDAN POR QUE LA VERDAD YO NO LE ENTENDI

bueno antes de despedirme quiero darles un gran agradecimiento a 

Lila-sama: por todos sus reviews y algunos comentarios que me hicieron reir y me daban animos para seguir con este fic.

Karina_Natsumi: por que fue la primera en dejarme un review.

lukenoa31

sakura-shippuden 

Hatake Nabiki  
mari7523

marijf22

xXxAlone..-DarknessxXx 

a todas ellas por que me apoyaron y me hicieron sentirme super happy y querer seguir este fic jejeje

muchas gracias!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	12. corazon curados y otros rotos

NEEE YA REGRESE JEJEJE

SE QUE ALGUNOS ME QUERRAN MATAR Y NO LOS CULPO, YA CASI ME MATO A MI MISMA JJAJAJAJA......

EN FIN ESTE CAPITULO VA A A ESTAR MEDIO RARO... YA QUE NISIQUIERA YO SE DE QUE SE VA A TRATAR... SIMPLEMENTE AGARRE LA LAPTO, PUSE MUSICA Y ME PUSE A VER FICS DE OTROS Y ME METI AL MIO Y LEEI MIS REVIEWS Y PUES COMO NO QUIERO QUE xXxAlone..-DarknessxXx ME TORTURE, NI QUE ME OFRESCA COMO SACRIFICIO A NUESTRO AMADO JASHIN-SAMA, ME PUSE A ESCRIBIR ESTA ESTUPIDA INTRODUCCION JAJAJA (INNER/YO: anda mujer pon algo que no sea tu estupida introduccion)

Naruto: tu inner tiene razon... te e seguido la pista en todos los capitulos y en ninguno apareco!!!!

Yo: YA YA NARUTO, TE PROMETO QUE TE SACARE

Naruto: si eso dijiste hace casi un mes en el capi anterior

Yo: ETTO... NARUTO DE ESO APENAS PASARON 14 DIAS, AUNQUE LA VERDAD A MI TAMBIEN SE ME A HECHO ETERNO JAJAJA

Naruto; viste hasta tu lo admites T.T

Sasuke: ya naruto, deja de comportarte con una bebesi... (sasuke no termino por que naruto le entrego la historia imprimida en papel, para que viera que a el tampoco lo sacaban mucho)

Sakura: sera mejor que me vaya.

Yo y naruto: nee cuando llegaste? o.O

Sakura: minutos antes de que le dieras el guion a Sasuke, sayounara... si sobreviven me avisan va?

Yo y Naruto: va n.n!!!

Sasuke con aura maligna: Como es que no me haz puesto!!! Y A LA MOLESTIA SI???!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Sakura: A QUIEN LE DICES MOLESTIA??

Sasuke: pues... A TI O ACASO VES A ALGUNA OTRA MOLESTIA?

Sakura: para serte sincera si... tu estupida Zorra-zanahoria y a la Ino-Cerda

Zorra-Zanahora y Ino-cerda: nos llamaron

yo; neee. ustedes vayanse no me caen bien, solo tu ino-cerda anda sientate que esos dos se estan peleando otra ves jejeje.

Ino-Cerda: aaa. ok n.n... naruto me das palomitas?

Naruto: eeeh? nooo son mias!!!! (naruto parecia ninio chiquito abrazando sus palomitas.

Ino-cerda: anda dame!

Naruto: noooo!!!! son mias y no le voy a dar a una cerdad como tu!!!! (Inner/yo: upps, malas palabras jeje)

Ino-cerda: que dijiste idiota? ( de ino se desprendia una aura maligna aun mas maligna que la sasuke lo cual hizo que ese par se callara y volteara a ver la escena que estaba por comenzar con nuestros dos rubios)

Naruto: que no le voy a dar a una cer....( Naruto no pudo continuar ya que la ino-cerda le habia pegado mandandolo volando por los aires.)

Yo: Wow!!! pegas fueste ino aunque todavia no se compara con los golpes de Sakura no es asi Naruto ?( el susodicho ya habia regresado de su pequenio viaje y se encontraba sentado con una bolsa de hielo en el cachete.)

Naruto: neee.... Nadeshko tiene razon, sakura me a pegado mas fuerte. en fin ya empezamos la funcion?

Yo: neee perate un poco mas que no quiero empezar a escribir. (los cuatro chicos que se encontraban ahi, se le acercaron peligrosamente la auras malignas brotaban de sus cuerpos)

Todos menos la autora: O EMPIZAS LA HISTORIA O TE TORTURAMOS Y TE DAMOS DE SACRIFICIO A JASHI-SAMA

Yo: neee.. esa es la frase de xXxAlone..-DarknessxXx

Todos menos la autora: dijiste algo ( la voz de ultratumba y las miradas matadoras hicieron que la autora se asustara (y quien no ?), cogiera una hoja y se pusiera a escribir la historia)

Naruto: bueno que empieze la funcio (Naruto volvio a a sacar su caja de palomitas)

Ino-cerda: neee... naruto me das palomitas?

Naruto: ya que.. no quiero que me vuelvas a pegar y perderme alguna parte importante de la historia...( los chiscos se acomodaron en un enorme sillo enfrente de una television y se pusieron a comer de las palomitas de naruto.)

* * *

Cerca de la aldea del sonido, en una de las guaridas de orochimaru, se enconntraba un pelinegro, con el sharingan activado.

El Uchiha acaba de asesinar a uno de su sensei.

A un gran sannin

a alguien que todo mundo creia que era inmortal

pero aun asi, murio a manos de Uchia... El hermano del que alguna fue su companiero.

Y es que nadie se apoderaria del cuerpo de un Uchiha, y mucho menos una serpiente como.....

OROCHIMARU!!!

- que madres es esto.. - un ninja de anteojos se encontraba enfrente del cuerpo de su maestro, en frente del cuerpo de la persona a la que mas respetaba en este universo.

Las pupilas viajaron desde el cuerpo de la serpiente blanca hasta el cuerpo del causante que se encontraba sacudiendose las ropas.

El Uchiha volteo al ver al ninja medico, aun con el Sharingan activado. El medic-ninja, temblo al sentir esa mirada fria, llena de odio, sin ningun sentimiento en vida.

- mate a tu maestro, sera mejor que te largues si no quieres morir tu tambien - diciendo esto con la mirada aun mas fria que nunca, comenzo a caminar hacia la salida.

- ja y ahora que piensas hacer?- el chico de antojos pensaba que el chico ya no tenia nada mas que hacer.

- acaso no es obvio - sus ojos voltieron a ver al chico una ves mas - pienso reclutar subordinados y despues pienso matar a mi hermano - sin decir mas el chico giro para salir a la luz del sol.

A la luz blanca del sol, se podia aprecier mejor su cuerpo. El chico era alto, su piel era de un tono suavemente blanco, sus pupilas eran negras como la noche, su cara tenia facciones muy finas. El chico parecia un dios, Un dios griego que mataba a las personas sin piedad.

El joven comenzo su camino en busca de nuevos companieros, pero antes buscaria informacion de los que alguna ves fueron sus amigos.

Sasuke llevaba horas caminando, al final se topo con una aldea parecia desierta, mas al uchiha no le importo y entro.

Los pocos aldeanos que quedaban temblaban al ver el simbolo en sue espalda.

El joven entro a una vieja cantina, dentro de esta se encontraba un joven de ojos verdes cabello oscuros, casi como las del uchiha.

Cuando el Uchiha entro, el joven se levanto se cambio de mesa a una oculta entre las sombras en donde nadie les podia ver, ni molestar ( no mal piensen )

Sasuke camino y se sento enfrente del joven de ojos verdes.

- dime que te trae por aqui sasuke?

- quiero informacion de mis ex-companieros de equipo - contesto el uchiha cortante

- jajaja... seguro? - el chico miraba al uchiha con mirada divertida

- si - dijo con todo serio

- esta bien- el chico saco unas carpetas y empezo a buscar algo - mmmm.... aqui esta... Naruto Uzumaki, por lo visto desde que te fuiste se fue a entrenar con uno de los Sannin Jiraya! - El uchiha al escuchar esto sonrio , una sonrisa de la que nadie se daria cuenta, mas aun asi se encontraba sonriendo - hace menos de un anio que regreso a la aldea de Konoha, encontro el amor, con la joven Hyuuga, siguio todos los dias pensando en regresarte a tu aldea natal, mas sin embargo un reciente suceso acontesido por cierta pelirrosa, le hizo cambiar de planes. - El peli negro volteo a ver al poseedor del sharingan, ya que queria ver la reaccion del joven al saber la realidad de su ex - amiga, su ex-companiera, la que hace mucho estuvo enamorada de el, la que le juro amor eterno.

- hmp.. dime que le paso a ella - aunque no lo notace el uchiha se encontraba preocupado.

- me temo que no tengo mucha informacion de ella - decia mientras que buscaba otras hojas en su carpeta - aqui esta... Sakura Haruno, despues de que te fuiste de tu aldea natal, comenzo a entrenar con la tercer sannin, la diosa de la medicina, "La princesa Tsunade", despues de tiempo de entrenar con ella, sus poderes curativos fueron mil veces mejor que las de la princesa Tsunade, y no solo ella llego a super a la Sanin y Hokague Tsunade, si no que se comvirtio en la mejor ninja de todo el pais del fuego, - paro un rato para ver la reaccion del joven, cual fue su sorpresa al encontrarse con una sonrisa arrogante y es que el no sabia que el uchiha pensaba en utilizar a su ex-companiera para resusitar el clan. - mas eso no es todo..... hace menos de un anio, poco despues de que llegara naruto a la aldea de konoha, la joven escapo... - el ojiverde cerro su carpeta y la volvio a guardar

- por que escapo - le pregunto con curiosidad el uchiha aunque este no lo demostrara

- te dije que no tengo informacion suficiente. - decia mientras que se levantaba y comenzaba terminar.

Antes de que el joven saliera por la puerta, voltio a ver al uchiha y lo vio con cara seria

- mas e escuchado rumores de que ahora asesina y e conocida como angel negro - sin mas que decir el chico salio saltando de tejado en tejado.

El Uchiha simplemente siguio con su cara de indiferencia, mas en su cabeza se negaba el hecho de que la Haruno fuera una asesina y es que simplemente creia que su amiga no podia matar ni a una nimal indefenso, por ese motivo habia aprendido metodos curativos o no?

Mas si tan solo nuestro pelinegro supiera la verdad,

Sin mas que decir o pensar el chico se fue en direccion a la otra guarida de Orochimaru.

--------------------------------------- en la aldea de la hoja------------------------------------------------------------

Despues de la ida de la pelirrosa, toda la aldea habia quedado sumada en la tristesa, en la oscuridad.

Ya ni la luna, ni las estrellas se veian.

La hokague, ya no aceptaba misiones,

La ojimiel se habia olvidado completamente de su aldea, se habia encerrado.

No aceptaba ayuda de nadie y mucho menos la lastima de otros que nunca conocieron a su alumna.

Mas sin embargo ningun aldeano le reclamaba, todos sabian lo importante que habia sido aquella chica para la ojimiel, al igual de como habia sido importante para muchos.

Cada ves que alguien salia de la aldea, subian al techo mas alto, o a un arbol para ver si podian ver a ese sol rosa aparecer.

Mas sin embargo, ni la ojimiel ni nadie habia quedado tan destrosado como Naruto.

Ese chico alegre.

Ese chico que siempre tenia una sonrisa aunque estuviera triste.

Aquel que siempre habia ayudado y apoyado a cada persona en la aldea.

Esa persona que habia caido pero siempre se levantaba.

Aquel que habia jurado traer a su mejor amigo.

Ese chico ya no se encontraba.

Toda su alegria, toda su vida se habia esfumado a la ida de la pelirrosa.

Nunca nadie lo habia visto tan deprimido, pero lo que las personas mas temian es que el chico ya no volviera a sonreir.

Muchos ya habia perdido la esperanza, mas quedaba una peliazul que aun deceaba que el chico volviera a ser el mismo del cual alguna ves se enamoro.

Tan grande era su amor y deceo que jamas se separaba de el y le ayudaba, mas siembargo ella le dijo que no lo volveria a besar hasta que el chico volviera a ser el mismo.

Pero parecia que las cosas no funcionaban.

---------------------------------------en las afuera de la aldea -----------------------------------------------------------------

Un rubio se encontraba sentado en un barranco, con la cascada fluyendo.

sus ojos azules, como el cielo se encontraban opacados por las lagrimas que luchaban por salir.

Sus rubios cabellos se encontrban mojados por la lluvia que asotaba cada ves mas fuerte sobre sus hombres, pero a el no le importaba.

No, ya nada le importaba habia perdido todo lo que quedaba en su vida.

Su mejor amigo, el unico que alguna ves llego a entenderlo, se habia marchado buscando el poder, cegado por el odio hacia su hermano que habia matado a toda su familia completa.

Al principio juro traelo, se fue con el sannin jiraya, se volvio fuerte, definitivamente habia aprendido de todo.

SI, el creyo que las cosas no se podian poner peor, no saben cuan equivocado estaba.

Su amiga, su hermana, la persona a la que alguna ves mas amo en el mundo, la que le dijo que cierta Hyuuga lo amaba, la que los unio, la que fue su consejera.

Ella se fue, se marcho.

Sus ojos se humedecieron aun mas, hasta el punto de que la primer lagrima cayo por sus mejillas.

Y es que le daba miedo pensar que a ella tambien la habia perdido como al que el todavia consideraba su mejor amigo.

Su rostro voltio a ver al oscuro cielo, sus lagrimas que ya no podia contener, se confundian con la lluvia.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

El joven grito de lo desesperado que estaba.

Y es que lo que mas deceaba Kami que le escuchara,

que escuchara su grito,

que escuchara su llanto,

que escucuchara su corazon romperse a cada segun que pasaba sin sus amigos, sin su familia. que le diera un oportunidad mas de tener a sus amigos cerca..... Unidos.... una ves.

El Uzumaki se tapo los ojos, le ardian de tanto llorar.

Sin evitarlo en su mente pasaron muchas imagenes de su vida antes de que el castratofe ocurriera. y su llanto aumento.

Seguia llorando, culpandose y lamentandose cuando sintio una mano posarse sobre su hombre. Levanto su vista para encontrar con un peliplateado mirando hacia la nada.

- sensei - el murmuro apenas y llego hacia los oidos del peliplateado, que sin mas volteo a ver a su ex-alumno.

Los ojos del peliplateado, no expresaban lastima hacia el chico, ya que el tambien tuvo que soportar el dolor de perder a un amigo, mas sin embargo segun el fue mil veces peor.

- dime una cosa naruto crees en los lazos de amor y amistad? - el pelirubio asintio la cabeza- crees qe los lazos se pueden romper? - el chico simplemente nego con la cabeza. - entonces crees que los lazos que tienes con sasuke y sakura estan rotos? - el chico no respondio, ya que ni el sabia la respuesta.

Asi ambos se quedaron en silencio hasta que el peliplata volvio a hablar.

- yo creo que sus lazos estan golpeados y daniados, mas sin embargo no estan acabados - la vos su sensei era calamda, mas sin embargo sus ojos seguian observandolo.

- usted crees sensei ?- el rubio sintio un rayo de esperanza asomarse en su corazon y en su vida.

- no solo lo creeo, si no que tambien lo siento - en el rostro del sensei se ilumino una sonrisa de comprencion. - Sabes... ni la muerte podria romper los lazos de amistad que tienen ustedes tres.

La diminuta luz que iluminaba el corazon y la vida del joven su hizo un poco mas grande.

- pero sabes otra cosa ... - Kakashi continuo con su platica - no lograras traer a ninguno de los dos, - esas palabras hicieron que el corazon del chico se volviera a destruir en mil pedasos, el hatake se dio cuenta de esto - nee.... naruto antes de que te pongas aun ams triste al menos escuchame no? .... queria decirte que no lograras traer a ninguno de esos cabezas hueca si te quedas solo aqui, llorando. - se corrigio su sensei mientras que le daba un golpe en la cabeza haciendo que el chico reaccionara y sonriera de miedo lado.

- Ademas de que te haz olvidado de cierta peliazul - El rubio no supo que quizo decir sus sensei.

Estaba por preguntarselo cuando este desaparecio.

Naruto siguio pensando en lo que su sensei le acaba decir, cuando sus ojos se posaron en cierta ojiblanca que se encontraba entrenando cerca del rio.

No supo cuanto tiempo se le quedo viendo, cuando recordo las palabras de su sensei _**te haz olvidado de cierta peliazul**_.

Ahora supo de que peliazul se referia. No puedo evitar sentirse mal por averse olvidado de ella.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, se levanto y salto, callo cerca de la peliazul. Esta al sentir a alguien cerca de ella, primero de asusto y dispuesta a atacar a esa persona, se giro con el byakugan activado, mas al ver el rostro de la persona se olvido de toda idea de pelea.

De sus ojos desaparecio el byakugan dejando ver un hermoso par de ojos blancos, que el rubio aprendio a intrepetar y amar.

El joven se acerco delicadamente hacia la chica, temiendo de que esta le diera la espalda y se fuera.... tambien.

La joven solo espero a ver que pasaba.

Una ves cerca el chico la miro a los ojos, y le sonrio.

La chica abrio los ojos sorprendida,ella pudo ver que la sonrisa era verdadera, y aunque no era como las de antes, era algo, un avance.

Si bien la chica estaba sorprendida al ver al chico sonreir una ves mas, su sorpresa y alegria aumento al sentir los brazos de su amado rodearla en un hermoso abrazo lleno de amor, el cual ella no dudo en corresponder.

- lo lamento - el chico le susurro en el oido a la ojiblanca - lamento no haberte prestado atencion.... estaba tan triste por perder a sakura que no me di cuenta que a ti tambien te pude perder - La chica se separo un poco para poder ver los ojos del rubio.

- yo jamas te dejare.... y muchos menos ahora - La lluvia seguia y cada ves mas fuerte, mas sin embargo a ninguno le importo. El Uzumaki simplemente sentia que encontraba un sentido mas a su vida.

Un sentido que no iva a dejar ir, por nada del mundo.

La Hyuuga se sentia tan feliz, de saber que recuperaria a su amado y tambien a sus amigos. Ya que aunque no lo mostrara, la ida de la Haruno tambien la hizo sentir mal, pero no dijo nada ni mostro nada, ya que ahora seria su turno de ser la piedra de la cual el se pudiera sostener, y si para eso tenia que forzar una sonrisa, lo haria sin dudar, solo para verlo feliz.

El Uzumaki sintio la felicidad de su novia, que lo lleno de alegria a el tambien, una alegria que no estaba completa, pero el se encargaria de encontrar su felicidad junto su amada y sus amigos.... ya que los uniria a todos una ves mas. Pero por ahora aceptaria la ayuda que la ojiblanca le ofrecia.

Los jovenes siguieron abrazados, tan distraidos se encontraban ambos que no se dieron cuenta de que un par de ojos jades los observaba.

En un arbusto muy cerca de donde se encontraban los jovenes ninjas, se encontraba una pelirrosa. La chica estaba derramando lagrimas al estilo Gai, en sus rodillas tenia una caja de paniuelos.

De la nada un joven de aparencia de planta aparecio. al ver como se encontraba la chica, giro su rostro para ver que hacia llorar a la chica.

Al saber que era lo que provocaba el llanto de la chia, Su parte blanca comenzo a llorar tambien.

La pelirrosa le paso la caja de paniuelos.

Ambos siguieron viendo la escena, hasta que la parte negra se arto.

- QUIEREN DEJAR DE LLORAR COMO BEBESITAS?! - sakura volteo a ver con odio a la parte negra, mientras que le tapaba la boca y salia de ahi.

La pareja que se habia sentado, escucho el grito asi que decidieron voltear a ver quien era, pero al no sentir nada, decidieron no tomarle importancia .

----------------------------------------LEJOS DE AHI -------------------------------------------------------------

- como te atreviste a gritar, casi nos descubren - la pelirrosa le quito la mano de la boca del chico para despues sacudirse y sentar a comer una bolsa de papas fritas que le habia quitado a Chouji sin que este se diera cuenta.

- bueno es que ya estaba arto - dijo con calma la parte negra, cosa que es casi imposible.

- bueno y a que venias? - le pregunto la chica

- es que hay una reunion solo faltamos nosotros - el chico empezo a desaparecer mientras decia esto.

- ya que. - la chava cerro los ojos, mientras que petalos de cerezos cubrian su cuerpo, mientras ella desaparecia.

Cuando la pelirrosa volvio a abrir los ojos se encontraba en la sala de reuniones de akatsuki.

- neee.... que paso? - la chica se sento en la mesa.

- tenemos una noticia para ustedes - decia konan sin tomar mucha importancia al asunto.

la ojiverde voltio a ver a la peliazul sus ojos brillaron y en un segundo ya se encontraba enfrente de la chica.

- se van a casar?! - sakura empezo a brincar por toda la sala mientras enumeraba las cosas que tenian que hacer. Todo akatsuki estaba dudando si de verdad era la fria chica que habia entrado hace meses.

- Itachi calma a sakura porfa - Kisami ya estaba arto de que la ninia saltara y diciendo estupideces.

Itachi solo suspiro, se acerco a la pelirrosa que estaba eligiendo colores. Agarro el menton de la chica, haciendo que esta lo mirara. acerco su rostro peligrosamente al de la ojijade. La chica al ver tan cerca el rostro de Itachi se sonrojo y cerro los ojos esperando un muy deseado beso.

Mas sin embargo ese beso nunca llego, lo cual hizo que la chica abriera los ojos con cara de interrogacion.

Itachi vio la cara de sakura y se rio, se acerca mas sus labios casi rozaban.

- te besare si tu me prometes que dejaras el asunto de la dichosa boda de Pein y Konan por que ellos no se ban a casar - la respiracion del Uchiha daba de lleno a la Takenouchi , la cual se sentia en el cielo.

- aja - fue lo unico que respondio la chica medio ida.

El uchiha amaba las reacciones que provoca en la pelirrosa, pero el tambien deseaba ese beso asi que sin dudarlo dos veces, la beso.

Primero fue un beso tierno, lleno de amor, pero el Uchiha no se conformo asi que mordio el labio inferir de la ojijade pediendole permiso a su lengua, la Chica no se nego y abrio la boca, dejando entrar la lengua del Itachi.

Pein y Konan se empezaron a besar tambien. tobi se habia tapado los ojos alegando de que eran escenas muy inapropiadas para el. Mientras que los demas los miraban asqueados.

Cuando ambas parejas terminaron de besuquearse y casi tragarse (jejeje perdon) tomaron sus asientos y empezaron la reunion.

- bueno los mande a llamar para informarles que uno de los legendarios Sannins, Orochimaru a sido asesinado... - todos estaban callados mas ninguno sorprendido, todos sabian que tarde o temprano alguien lo iva a matar, Pero de todos ellos los mas preocupados por asi decir eran sakura e itachi ya que tenian idea de quien era el causante - Orochimaru fue asesinado en manos de Sasuke Uchiha... - pein termino la frase observando a itachi, el cual tenia una mirada de indeferencia.

El poseedor del sharingan se levanto y salio. Sakura simplemente lo observo salir, suspiro, volteo a ver a los demas que aunque no lo demostraran estaban preocupados.

- yo me hare cargo - sin decir otra cosa se levanto y se vue en la direccion por la cual Itachi habia salido.

Afuera de la guarida, sentado a orillas del lago que meses anteriores sakura habia creado, se encontraba un pelinegro con la mirada perdida.

_hmp parece que mi hermano ya cumplio su primer propocito _Una sonrisa arrogante aparecio en el rostro del chico _asi que no lo tardara en venir por mi .... en fin no pierdo nada_

el chico solto un suspiro.

Tan metido estaba en sus pensamientos que no noto a la pelirrosa llegar. La chica se sento a un lado de el, lo observo por unos minutos y despues lo abrazo, recargando la cabeza en el pecho de este.

Itachi al sentir el abrazo regreso a la realidad, encontrando se con una cabellera rosa.

- neee. te deprimes muy rapido no crees? - le comento la pelirrosa

Itachi sonrio de medio lado, vaya que esa chica nunca se cansaba de hacerlo reir aunque sea un poco.

- no es tan simple - decia mientras que respondia el abrazo y la acercaba aun mas a su cuerpo.

- lo se.... Itachi - la chica levanto a la cabeza para poder verlo bien.

- mande

- vas a dejar que te mate? - el chico observo detenidamente a la chica, su fino rostro, sus delicados labios rosados, sus cejas ligeramente arrugadas y sus ojos siempre tenian un brillo de alegria mas en este momento, se veia preocupacion, y.... miedo?

-no te preocupes es mi destino - decia con calma.

La chica funcio la cejas, se notaba que estaba enojada.

- baka!! - la chica lo empujo separandolo de ella. Se levanto, estaba dispuesta a irse, mas sin embargo una mano lo detuvo.

- por favor al menos comprendeme - le suplico el joven

- lo intento, mas no puedo y no pienso hacerlo - le contesto despota la chica.

- sakura entiende, ya no tengo nada que perder - la chica simplemente lo miro indignada

- en serio?.... - su mirada cambio ahora era triste, ahora comprendia.

ahora comprendia de que nunca fue nada para un Uchiha.

que el solo jugo con sus sentimientos.

Retiro su mano del agarre del joven, Sus ojos si alguna ves interpretaban preocupacion, ahora interpretaban odio y tristeza.

El Uchiha observo el rostro de la chica una ves mas. No comprendia por que esa reaccion de la chica.

- Asi que no tienes nada que perder eeh? - le volvio a preguntar la chica

- pues no - dijo como si nada, y es que no se daba cuenta del error que estaba cometiendo.

- pues tienes razon, no tienes nada que perder - Sus ojos jade estaban opacadas por lagrimas que intentaban salir.

Sakura no aguanto mas y salio corriendo con las lagrimas corriendo por sus mejillas.

Itachi no entendia que pasaba hasta que algo paso por su mente. _no tengo nada que perder _ ahi se dio cuenta de su error _**baka!!!**_si tenia que perder, y esa cosa o mejor dicho persona tenia un nombre.

_**SAKURA**_

pero tan idiota habia sido que no se dio cuenta, y ahora parecia que de verdad la habia perdido, la conocia y sabia que no lo perdonaria.

- parece que ahora si tenia algo que perder - se dijo a si mismo y a la luna con ironia.

En la guarida de akatsuki, una pelirrosa se encontraba corriendo por los pasillos.

Derramaba lagrimas que corrian por sus mejillas y morian en sus labios.

Que tonta habia sido, le habia entregado todo a Itachi para que este le dijiera que ella no importaba.

Pero no cometeria el mismo error dos veces, de eso estaba segura.

Tan mal se sentia que termino enfrente de la puerta de konan.

Toco la puerta temblando, Konan salio bostezando estaba por reprocharle a la chica cuando miro su rostro.

- oh dios! - fue lo unico que puedo decir para despues abrazar a la pelirrosa que temblaba mientras derramaba aun mas lagrimas y se derrumbaba sobre ella.

Haci tuvo horas llorando, una ves que la chica se calmo, Konan hablo.

- no se fue lo que te hizo ese imbecil pero las pagara muy caro.

Sakura se separo de konan se levanto y camino en direccion a la puerta. Pero antes de salir por ella se voltio a ver a konan, que se encontraba sorprendida por la reaccion de la ojijade.

- ya no importa, no volver a cometer el mismo error de abrirme a alguien - Konan tenia los ojos bien abiertos, no solo por la dureza y frialdad de la vos de la chica si no tambien de la falta de brillo de los ojos de ella.

Konan cerro los ojos, suspiro pesadamente. se levanto y poso su mano en el hombre de la pelirrosa.

La miro a los ojos y le sonrio.

- sabes que siempre puedes contar conmigo - le susurro mientras la volvia a abrazar.

Sakura al principio no correspondio el abrazo, mas despues sus ojos se volvieron a humedecer y correspondio el abrazo y una ves mas lloro, jurandose que esa seria la ultima ves (inner/yo: eso dice siempre Yo; callate que le quitas lo emocionante ).

Asi sus ojos volvieron a perder el brillo de felicidad que alguna ves consiguio.

_Mi tristeza no está sólo en mí, sino en el mundo que me rodea, en el aire que respiro, en la certeza de saber que las cosas nunca cambiarán, que no hay un sitio en el universo donde para mi pueda haber felicidad..._

AQUI LES DEJO SU CAPILOTE JEJEJE AUNQUE NO ESTA TAN LARGO Y SABE COMO HICE ESTE CAPITULO JEJEJE

ADEMAS DE QUE TENGO QUE AVISARLES QUE PASE TODO MI SABADO HACIENDO ESTE CAPITULO AUNQUE NO ME QUEJO JEJEJEJE

BUENO ESO ES TODO CREO BYE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

ADIOS!!!!!!!!!!!


	13. the dream!

AQUI ESTOY OTRA VES....

PARA SER SINCERA ESTA VES LA COSA VA A SER LA MISMA QUE CON LA OTRA VES ES DECIR QUE NO TENGO NI LA MENOR IDEA DE QUE ES LO QUE VOY A ESCRIBIR.... SOLO ESTABA VIENDO MIS REVIEWS OTRA VES Y ME PUSE A ESCRIBIR, EN FIN SOLO LES AVISO QUE SINCERAMENTE NO LE VEO FIN A ESTE FIC..... VOY A INTETAR CORTARLO Y TSK DESPUES SUBIR OTRO FIC QUE ES ALGO ASI COMO UNA ADAPTACION A UN LIBRO QUE COMPRE.... ESTA MEDIO RARA PERO YO ME ENAMORE DEL LIBRO ASI QUE LO VOY A ADAPTAR SOLO QUE NO SE SI HACERLO UN

ITASAKU

KAKASAKU

GAARASAKU

SASORISAKU

NEJISAKU

O UN

DEISAKU

EN FIN LES PIDO QUE ME DIGAN QUE HACERLE POR QUE NETA NO TENGO LA MENOR IDEA DE QUE HACER HJEJEJEJE

EN FIN AQUI LES DEJO EL FIC:

* * *

_La felicidad es algo pasajero, algunos dice no sentirla, otros dicen extraniarla, pero sin embargo cuando la tienen no la valoran, se olvidan que en cualquier momento se ira para que la tristeza haga su trabajo._

* * *

Akatsuki, la organizacion mas temida en todo mundo ninja, todos creeian que esa organizacion no tenia corazon, que mataba y se olvidaban, pero no sabian la verdad, no sabian las bases de ellos. Bases recientemente encontrados y perdidos.

Como esa organizacion de asesinos encontro la felicidad de alguna manera muy rara? Simple.... la encontro con la llegada del mas bellos sol rosa. Sip, un sol rosa, algunos diran que estupides es esa?... Esa estupides es conocida como angel negro,.... Su nombre? Simple Sakura Takenouchi....

Y como fue que la organizacion perdio las bases?... Gracias a una estupides creada por uno de sus mas fuertes integrantes....Itachi Uchiha..... Cual fue esa estupides? Decir que no le importaba Sakura cuando la verdad era todo lo contrario ya que el la amaba, la deceaba y era todo para el, pero se habia segado por la reciente informacion de su hermano que no penso en el dolor que le podia ocacionar a tan bella chica. Sip... no cabia duda de que el era un idiota y todos lo sabian.

Y que paso despues?

Creo que no es necesiario decirlo, ya que la organizacion perdio la luz que habia tenido, ya no habia fiestas como antes, ya no habia sonrisas, no habia bromas, en pocas palabras no habia felicidad, solo habia tristeza. Trizteza que nadie demostraba simplemente se sentraban en sus entrenamientos, en cumplir las ordenes que la su jefe les daba. Raros casos eran que seguian igual, entre esos casos esta Tobi, ese chico que de por si siempre fue alegre aunque solo fuera una mascara.

Ya habian pasado meses desde la platica entre el mayor de los uchihas y la ultima de los takenouchis.

Sakura se encontraba de regreso a la guarida despues de una muy aburrida mision,(segun ella). El camino cada ves se hacia mas oscuro, haciando casi imposible ver. Pero ella no se iva a detener, habia perdido demasiado tiempo y no pensaba perder mas, Activo su kekeguenkai para poder visualizar las cosas mejor.

Cada paso que daba se le hacia mas pesado, llevaba dias sin descansar, y eso ya estaba dando efectos en el delicado cuerpo de la pelirrosa, mas ella seguia sin quererse detener.

Unos metros adelante se encontraba Sasori, que si bien conocia a la chica sabia que desde que habia partido de la guarida no habia descansado asi que decidio inventar la escusa de que el lider le habia dado un dia libre para que descansara.

Cuando la chica llego a donde el pelirrojo estaba se detuvo, esperando alguna instruccion.

- el lider me pidio que te dijiera que tenias el dia libre - dicho esto se dispuso a irse.

Sakura no dijo nada por que se desmayo, Sasori que estaba de espaldas al sentir que el chakra se debilitaba se movio hasta donde ella se encontraba y atraparla antes de que cayera al suelo.

El chico solto un pesado suspiro para despues comenzar a caminar con la chica en brazos.

Sakura que se encontraba dormida empezo a tener una especie de suenio.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++ SUENIO DE SAKURA+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

_Sakura se encontraba parada enfrente de konoha, todo parecia muy pacifico y hermoso tal y como ella lo recordaba. _

_- que rayos hago aqui? - se pregunto, mientras daba la vuelta de regreso a la guarida, mas no se pudo mover, ya que vio que un Akatsuki se acercaba, y no venian solos si no estaban acompaniados por sasuke y su equipo, no tardo en saber a que ivan, con temor de que su suposicion fuera cierta se puso a buscar a Itachi, inclusive lo llamo, mas al no verlo, volteo a ver a sasuke, se puso delante de el intentando detenerlo, mas el chico la traspaso._

_Sakura se asusto._

_- estoy muerta? - inspecciono sus manos, pero las vio normales._

_- no estas muerta, el que esta muerto soy yo - Sakura se paralizo al escuchar esa vos, la conocia perfectamente, jiro su rostro para encontrarse con Itachi. El no estaba como lo recordaba, no, su rostro estaba todo demacrado, lleno de heridas, su cuerpo esta manchado en sangre, su cabello suelto y machado por sangre que derramaba su cabeza, mas sin embargo tenia una sonrisa._

_Sakura no aguanto sus ojos se empezaron a empaniar de lagrimas, lagrimas de dolor y tristeza, no supo como fue pero se acerco y lo abrazo, abrazo lo que quedaba de su amado._

_- vamos no llores enana - le decia con burla el mayor de los uchihas mientras le sonreia y le revolvia el cabello._

_- baka! - le contesto la chica mientras que le pegaba debilmente en el pecho sin dejar de llorar._

_- vamos sakura, calmate - el chico empezo a acariciar el cabello de la pelirrosa mientras le daba pequenios besos, intentado calamarla. Sakura levanto su rostro, sus mejillos no tardaron en tornarse rojas ya que sus rostros estaban demasiado cerca, Itachi se comenzo a cercar cuando sus labios estuvieron por unirse, fueron interrumpidos por un gritos de dolor, seguidos por mas._

_Sakura giro agresiva e instataneamente su cara. Sus ojos se llenaron de terror al encontrarse con la imagen de su aldea en llamas, y de cientos de ninios y jovenes siendo masacrados por los de capa negra y nubes roja. _

_Rapidamente se solto del agarre del uchiha y corrio, se interno dentro de la masacre, busco a los integrantes de akatsuki que conocia, mas no encontro a ninguno, solo veia gente que ni conocia matando a los aldeanos y ninjas de la aldea. Sus ojos comenzaron a llenarse de lagrimas._

_Sin que se diera cuenta todo se volvio negro, desesperada comenzo a llamar asus amigos mas sin embargo nadie le contestaba ni acudia a su llamado._

_Sus piernas comenzaron a flaquear y cayo, mientras que sus ojos jades no dejaban de derramar lagrimas._

_- sakura-chan!!!!!- esa vos ella la conocia, esperanzada levanto su rostro, sus ojos se toparon con naruto y su enorme sonrisa, mas sin embargo el no estaba igual a como lo recordaba, su rostro y cuerpo se encontraban manchados en sangre y llenos de heridas. a un lado de el se encontraban Hinata, Neji, Ino, Tsunade, Kakashi, y todos sus amigos, todos igual que naruto, algunos sin pierna o sin brazos, mas todos con una hermosa sonrisa en su rostro, sip, inclusive neji y gaara tenian una sonrisa._

_- sakura-chan por que lloras? - le pregunto naruto inocentemente._

_- baka!!! mirate, anda ven para curarte - sakura se intento levantar mas no pudo_

_- Sakura no puedes curarnos - esta ves la que hablo fue su maestra que seguia sonriendo_

_- por que no?- sakura estaba confundida - recuerde que soy la mejor medic-ninja - le recorodo_

_- ay,, frentozota aunque seas la mejor medic-ninjas del pais o del universo no nos podras curar - sin duda esa habia sido Ino. Volteo a verla y aun lado de ella se encontraba Itachi que avanzo y se arrodillo junto con ella, acerco sus labios a su oido, para despues decirle_

_- no nos puedes curar por que estamos __**muertos **__- sakura abrio sus ojos, mientras que de ellos salian aun mas lagrimas._

_- Sakura-chan, no llores!!! - Naruto se puso a saltar en su lugar aun con su enorme sonrisa._

_- El ninnio tiene razon, no llores - esta ves el que hablo no fue ningun ninja de la ladea de la hoja, si no uno de los integrantes de akatsuki, sip, se trataba de Pein que se encontraba en las mismas condiciones que los demas, a un lado de el estaban Konan, Deidara, Sasori, kisame, hindan y muchos otros de los integrantes de akatsuki, menos Tobi._

_- u..ustedes tambien estan muertos? - sakura tenia miedo de la respuesta._

_- asi es... morimos protegiendo tu aldea - le contesto sasori con una sonrisa._

_- ustedes, protegieron mi aldea? - la chica no cabia de la sorprensa_

_- claro!! que creeias um? - Deidara fue el que le contesto esta ves, _

_- ves... todos morimos por nuestra aldea Sakura-chan!!! - Naruto se acerco a la pareja.- bueno no todos jeje - el jinchuriki se referia al mayor de los uchihas, que solo atino a sonreir ironicamente.- por eso sakura-chan no tienes que llorar, - El ojiazul poso una mano en el hombro de la chica, dando le apoyo._

_- El baka tiene razon - Ino se acerco para abrazar a la chica._

_- ninios que razon tienen - tsunade, kakashi se acercaron y posaron su manos en el cuerpo de la chica._

_Asi todos se acercaron, con palabras de apoyo y esas cosas._

_- sakura!!! - esa vos sonaba mas lejana_

_- sakura!!!!!! - cada ves se acercaba mas, junto un olor apescado asado._

_- sakura despierta ya!!!!!!! _

_+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++FIN DEL _SUENIO DE SAKURA ++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

-SAKURA!!!!!!!!!!!- sasori intetaba despertar a la chica para poder cenar.

- mmm... - sakura se levanto con la cara sudada y la respiracion agitada, sus ojos estaban bien aviertos. Sus ojos se posaron en Sasori que la veia curioso. Su mano viajo hacia la cara del chico, el cual se puso rojo por el tacto de la chica, - no estas muerto ?- Eso fue como un valde de agua fria para el chico, mas despues reacciono y se rio,

- la ultima ves que me vi en un espejo estaba vivo - le dijo de manera divertido - ademas, no es muy facil matarme - dijo mientras que se levantaba. Sakura simplemente rodo los ojos. - por cierto, ya esta la cena - sakura se levanto y se sento cerca de la fogata que Sasori habia hecho.

- osea que Itachi no esta muerto ? - Sasori simplemente nego con la cabeza.

Despues de esa diminuta conversacion charla, ambos se dedicaron a comer en silencio. Cuando terminaron, sasori se ofrecio par vigilar por la noche, mas sin embargo sakura no se lo permitio.

Sakura estaba sentada en la base de un arbol intentando averiguar que significaba el suenio que habia tenido, cuando se acordo de que algunos Takenouchis pueden ver el futuro.'

_sera que yo tambien puedo ver el futuro? -_ quizas ella no conocia la respuesta, mas sin embargo conocia a la persona que le podia contestar sus respuestas, no solo de ella si no de su familia.

* * *

QUE DICEN MERESCO REVIEWS???

COMO SEA GRACIAS POR TODO A AQUELLAS PERSONAS QUE ME HAN DEJADO REVIEWS LOS AMO!!!

POR CIERTO... ETTO USTEDES SABEN SI HAY HOMBRES EN FANFIC?? ES DECIR TODOS LOS FIC EN OS QUE E ENTRADO SON HECHOS POR MUJERES......EN FIN GRACIAS POR TODO

!!! BYE


	14. como se cura una herida y mas?

REGRESE!!!!!!!!!!!!!

ME EXTRAÑARON... POR QUE YO SI LOS EXTRAÑE T^T MUCHO!!!

EN FIN ESTA VES EL CAPITULO ES COMO LOS OTROS SOLO QUE AHORA LES AGREGUE SOUNDTRACKS POR SI LOS QUIEREN ESCUCHAR POR QUE LA VERDAD SE OYE ASI SUPER PADRE...

ASI QUE AHI LES DEJO PARA QUE BUSQUEN EN YOUTUBE VALE?

POR CIERTO LA IDEA DE LOS SOUNTRACKS NO ES MIO!! ES DE **FLOX** O AL MENOS ELLA ME LO DIO JEJE....

ASI QUE SI LES GUSTA LEERLO CON LOS SOUNDTRACKS POS ME LO DICEN Y DE PASO SE LO AGRADECEN A ELLA... QUE LA VERDAD CON SU NUEVA HISTORIA ME AH INSPIRADO MUCHISIMO!!

EN FIN AQUI LES DEJO EL CAPI... DISFRUTENLO

* * *

(ESCUCHAR EN YOUTUBE: Elfen Lied OST - Ametsuyu)

- como se curara una herida del corazon - Sakura se pregunto susurrando al viento.

Se encontraba sentada en una arbol cerca de la guarida de akatsuki, como era de noche, el lago brillaba armoniosamente, que hasta parecia magico.

Una rafaga de viento, movio las ramas, asi como algunos mechones rosas del cabello de la chica. La rafaga trajo consigo el olor del bosque, de pino, de agua, de flores, tambien el sonido de este, el canto del buho, el sonido de los grillos, el susurro del agua, el sonido de un violin......

ESPEREN,

Sakura abrio los ojos de golpe al rasonar el echo de que un violin no era un sonido natural del bosque....

La chica se levanto, comenzo a caminar en direccion de donde la cancion venia la cual parecia no estar muy lejos. A cada paso que daba la musica se hacia mas fuerte, la bella cancion que parecia rodearla la condujo hasta un claro enmedio del bosque.

Enmedio del claro se encontraba una figura masculina vestido de pies a cabeza con una capa negra. El joven se encontraba de espalda a ella asi que no podia ver su rostro, quizas pudo uzar su kekeguenkai para ver el rostro del joven mas sin embargo decidio mantenerlo en secreto

De un momento a otro la musica dejo de sonar, el joven se volteo quedando de perfil, mas aun asi Sakura no podia verle el rostro. El encapuchado comenzo a caminar con su violin en mano, se adentro al bosque perdiendose en la oscuridad.

Sakura se sintio vacia cuando dejo de escuchar la melodia que el misterioso hombre habia tocado, sintio una corazonada, un deja vu, como si algo le dijiera que debia ir detras del joven. Sakura aun si saber que era ese sentimineto se levanto y de un salto comenzo su busqueda.

Sakura llevaba media hora buscando al chico que habia tocado tan suabe melodia y no lo encontraba, cada paso y cada segundo que pasaba sin poder encontrarlo la llenaba de frustracion, una frustracion que jamas habia sentido.

Cuando estaba a punto de dar media vuelta y dejar esa busqueda olvidada, otra suabe melodia inundo el ambiente, mas sin embargo este no era el sonido de un violin, no mas bien parecia el de una flauta. la cual no se escuchaba cerca mas sin embargo tampoco se escuchaba lejana asi que deidio seguir la melodia.

Sakura seguia saltando de arbol en arbol guiada por la musica de aquella flauta, cuando dejo de escuchar la cancion, sakura no sabia que hacer, queria con desesperacion encontrar a aquella persona asi que decidio seguir caminan un poco mas para ver si encontraba algo o alguien.

Sakura habia avanzado unos metros cuando escucho que alguien la nombraba.

_-_ _sakura.... - _Esa no era la voz de un hombre, la voz era dulce, aterciopelada, era la voz de una mujer.

Sakura volteo a todas partes intentado buscar de donde probenia aquella voz, mas sin embargo no sintio el chakra de nadie.

- _sakura.... jijiji -_ esta ves Sakura estuvo segura de no solo escuchar su nombre si no tambien una risa infantil, jiro y agudiso su mirada lo mas que pudo, esta ves logro ver una silueta moviendose agilmente entre las sombras, mas no era muy claro. Asi que activo su kekeguenkai, mas sus ojos en lugar de ser morados eran dorados y su pipila parecia la de un lobo, y es que no eran sus verdaderos poderes, si no que los habia copiado de un clan.

- _sakura.... ven sakura.... jijiji - _Sakura no lo penso dos veces y siguio a la silueta que se movia con gracia frente ella.

( ESCUCHAR EN YOUTUBE: Elfen Lied OST - Yureai)

- _sakura... jijiji - _sakura se estaba artando de esa persona o cosa o lo que fuera... sin saber por que la persona se detuvo de golpe frente ella.

Sakura se acerco lo mas que pudo a esa persona, para darse cuenta que esa persona no era nada mas ni menos que una chiquilla de por lo menos 8 años de edad.

- quien eres? - su voz sonaba fria que hasta ella se sorprendio..

- _jijijiji.... sakura-chan esta enojada - _la chiquilla empezo a dar vueltas como si estuviera bailando.

Esta accion le dio algo de gracia.

Asi la chiquilla comenzo avanzar mientras seguia dando giros, que hasta parecia volar.

Sakura simplementa la veia con ternura, como si conociera a esa niña desde siempre. En uno de los giros la niña regreso a pararse enfrente de sakura. La niña le sonrio, le agarro de la mano y comenzo a avanzar. Sakura no decia nada, simplemente se dejaba guiar.

Ella ya llevaba varios minutos caminando cuando la niña paro enfrente de un arbol , la luz de la luna le daba suficiente iluminacion como para que sakura se diera cuenta de que era un arbol de cerezos, un arbol de...

- _sakura... - _la nombrada simplemente volteo a ver a la pequeña. A la luz de la luna, Sakura pudo notar mejor el rostro de la niña.

La pequeña traia puesto un kimono morado con adornos en plateado y oro, el aoi era plateado, traia unas sandalias tradicionales japonesas, su cabello estaba suelto, este era de un color plateado casi blanco, que se confundia con el color de su piel que parecia echa de porcelana, sus labios un poco rojos resaltaban sobre su cara, su pequeña nariz recta le daba un toque tierno, y sus ojos eran como la miel, su pupila parecia la de un animal salvaje, mas aun asi la sonrisa que adornaba su rostro le daba toda la inocencia y ternura que necesitaba.

- quien eres?

La niña no le contesto. Se acerco a sakura y la abrazo. Esta accion le sorprendio a sakura. Mas no la alejo, se dejo abrazar, hasta le correspondio.

Duraron varios minutos asi, hasta que la niña levanto el rostro. Sakura al verla se dio cuenta que ella tenia lagrimas en su rostro, lagrimas de sangre. De repente vio que otra lagrima cai, pero esta no caia desde los ojos de pequeña si no que salian de los ojos de sakura.

-_ por que sakura-chan llora?.... -_ le pregunto la niña.

Sakura nisiquiera sabia por que lo hacia.

- _el corazon de sakura-chan esta frio - _esas nueva palabras sorprendieron a sakura.

- _Sakura-chan esta enferma..? - _sakura se separo un poco de la niña para poder verle mejor la cara. La pequeña la veia preocupada.

- no estoy enferma... - le dijo sakura tratando de calmarla

- _entonces por que su corazon esta frio? - _sakura nisiquiera sabia a lo que se referia, sin mas se llevo una de sus manos al corazon, encontrandolo latiendo de manera normal.

- _sakura-chan no sentira la frialdad de su corazon. - _cada ves sakura se confundia mas. se alejo de un poco de la niña

- no entiendo, quien eres tu? - la niña simplemente le sonrio.

- _sakura-chan lo sabe, - _sakura penso que esa era una simple broma. -_es solo que esta cegada por el dolor y no lo sabra hasta que encuentre su corazon._

la niña se acerco, le tendio su mano, Sakura acerco temerosa su mano, la niña tomo la mano de sakura dejando en ella un anillo echo de plata, con incrustaciones de zafiro, en medio de esta se encontraba una luna de diamante, al lado de la luna se encontraba un orificio en forma de sol.

- _dice la leyenda, que cuando la ultima de los Takenouchi encuentre a su alma gemela, encontrar el sol..... de media noche.... y el poder absoluto vendra con el - _la niña tenia cara seria cuando lo decia.

Sakura tomo la pulsera

- _anda pontela, es tuya -_ le sonrio la niña.

- quien eres tu? - sakura estaba cada ves mas confundiada.

- _una amiga...- _laniña le sonrio - _anda ponte el anillo.._

sakura obedecio... se lo puso en el dedo de enmedio... o tambien conocido el dedo del corazon.

- _se ve hermoso verdad?_

Sakura solo asintio con la cabeza paseo sus ojos atraves de su mano, a un lado de su anillo se encontraba el anillo de akatsuki, sin pensarlo o desearlo el rostro de Itachi aparecio en su mente nublando su vista, otra lagrima callo.

- _sakura-chan, en el amor siempre abra dolor, recuerdalo, no te cierres, que si lo haces te dolera mas - _sakura volteo a ver a la niña, mas sin embargo ella ya no se encontraba. Duraron minutos despues de lo que la niña dijo, mas sin embargo sakura no se habia movido de su lugar.

Una rafaga de viento acompañado de sakuras hizo reaccion a la chica de cabello rosas, las hojas de cerezo acariciaron el rostro de la pelirrosa, haciendola voltear a ver el arbol, que se elevaba con majestuacidad frente a ella.

(ESCUCHAR EN YOUTUBE: Elfen Lied OST - Yakusouku)

Sin siquiera saber lo que hacia se acerco al arbol, una ves cerca de el acerco su mano hasta llegar a rozar el tronco con sus dedos, la sensacion de tocar la madera la hizo sentir llena que sin querer se desconecto sus sentidos, para poder sentir mejor aquel sentimiento.

Sakura no supo cuantos minutos o horas se quedo ahi parada cuando el sonido de un violin volvio a sonar haciendola reaccion una ves mas.

El sonido de tan bello instrumento llenaba el ambiente. mas aun asi sakura supo de donde provenia aquel sonido.

Levanto el rostro, y ahi en la punta del arbol se encontraba el mismo encapuchado que habia visto en el claro.

El sentimiento calido que se habia apoderado de su corazon, se hizo mas aun mas intenso casi hasta llegar a quemarle. Decidida comenzo a trepar el arbol hasta una rama que se encontraba al lado del joven y se sento en ella.

Miles de imagenes llegaron a su mente.

Desde los tiempos en que reia junto el equipo 7, despues con Sai, con Yamato, con Tsunade y otra ves le golpearon las imagenes del equipo 7 ahora reeconstruido, y aunque no eran recuerdos, eran sueños que habian quedado en el vacio, olvidado en lo mas profundo de su corazon.

Una lagrima rodo por su mejilla y como muchas otras despues de que abandono la aldea fue de sangre.

Y asi los recuerdos siguieron desde memorias hasta sueños. Hasta que los recuerdos mas recientes golpearon tanto su corazon como su cuerpo, primero vio seriedad despues alegria y risas con cada uno de los akatsukis, desde el mas serio como kakuzo hasta el mas alegre como Tobi.

Por ultimo los momentos vividos con la personas que mas amo en su vida..... _Itachi...._ desde el momento en que lo vio por primera ves, cuando creyo que su vida se habia acabado, seguidos por los recuerdos de cada noche en la que su mirada la acompañaba, despues los recuerdos de la navidad el momento en que Itachi le regalo el collar que ahora colgaba en sobre su pecho,

Inconsentemente se llevo una mano hasta alcanzar el collar.

Y sin detenerse los recuerdos seguieron, pasando por el año nuevo, la ves que patinaron juntos sobre el lago congelado, el momento en que le pidio que fueran novios y por ultimo el momento mas doloroso, el momento en que sintio caer desde diez mil metros de altura, el momento en que le dijo que no valia nada para el, y aunque no se lo dijo asi, sus palabras estuvieron llenas de ese significado.

El rostro, la voz y los recuerdos de Itachi le calaron en lo mas profundo de su corazon, haciendola sufrir aun mas y tambien haciendo que las lagrimas cayeran aun mas gruesas y mas rapido.

Cerro los ojos intentando apartar aquel sentimiento de vacio e intentando volver a sentir el sentimiento de calidades que tanto le habia gustado, mas sin embargo no lo logro y las lagrimas siguieron rodando, y la musica seguio sonando, acompañando su dolor.

Volvio a abrir los ojos para encontrar con la luna que brillaba en todo su esplendor, acompañandola como muchas veces lo hizo, observando tranquila y escuchando paciente sus sollozos, sintiendo todo el dolor que siempre le habia acompañado desde el momento en que nacio.

Y asi como si hubiera invocado al fantasma del pasado una ves mas, un par de ojos verdes, parecidos a los de su madre aparecieron en la oscuridad de la noche, Sakura abrio los ojos de la sorpresa para despues volver a ves que volvio a abrir los ojos ese par de ojos verdes ya no se encontraban, solo estaba la luz que la luna le brindaba.

Asi como los recuerdos la abandonaron, la musica tambien se detuvo.

Sakura tuvo miedo de mirara para atras y darse cuenta de que el misterosio joven ya la habia dejado tambien.

(ESCUCHAR EN YOUTUBE: Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicle Soundtrack - Hear our prayer)

- por que estas tan triste jovencita? - la voz de aquel joven, hizo que sakura volteara.... ahi al lado de ella se encontraba el joven encapuchado que mas no la veia, pero podia notar en su voz un toque de preocupacion.

- acaso te haz perdido - cuando volvio a escuchar la voz de aquel misterioso muchacho, algo aquel sentimiento de calidez volvio a nacer en su pecho.

- veo que no quieres hablar - sakura nego con la cabeza, el movimiento fue casi automatico.

- bueno en ese caso, creo que sera mejor que te cuente una historia.... - sakura lo volteo a ver confundida, - hace mucho tiempo, cuando todavia no existian el mundo ninja existio una hermosa y bella joven de cabellos rosas y ojos verdes que vivia feliz con su familia y amigos, un dia todos fueron atacados y sus amigos murieron frente a los ojos de ella, asi que la muchacha corrio intentando escapar, tan asustaba estaba que se callo y se rompio el vestido, mas no le importo siguio corriendo hasta llegar a un claro en donde encontro a un joven tocando el violin, se sento a un lado de este joven y lo escucho hasta quedarse dormida, cuando desperto el joven seguia tocando, tal fue su curiosidad que pregunto, "haz estado tocando toda la noche" el joven no dijo nada mas asintio con la cabeza, la joven de cabellos rosas no cabia en la impresion y curiosidad asi que le pregunto por que no dejaba de tocar, durante unos minutos el joven guardo hasta que hablo y dijo "si dejo de tocar morire" le conto "hasta que una bella joven me diga que me aprecia" dijo la joven de cabellos rosas no entendia por que nadie le decia que lo apreciaba aun cuando tocaba de maravilla, asi que el joven le dijo "aun con unos maravilloso dedos tengo un rostro horrible, lleno de cicatrizes y marcado por el dolor" la joven de ojos verdes tras escuchar esto se acerco al violinista y le quito la mascara que hierro que traia puesta, y asi como el joven le habia contado su rostro era el mas feo que no jamas habia visto en su vida "ahora ya que viste mi rostro puedes salir corriendo como los demas" mas sin embargo la joven se nego a abandonarlo, y dijo que estaria ahi con el hasta que sus padres la encuentren, asi pasaron los dias, la joven de cabellos rosas siempre cocinaba para ambos hasta que un dia se enamoro del joven violinista aun con su horrible rostro, dos dias despues de descubrir este sentimiento se lo dijo...... le dijo que lo apreciaba y amaba - sakura no entendia por que le contaba aquello, es que acaso ese joven era el _no... no lo creo _se dijo mentalmente la kunoichi - y quieres saber que paso? - le pregunto el joven violinista, a lo que la chica asintio con la cabeza- al momento del que joven dejo de tocar, se acerco a la joven de cabellos rosas como los tuyos, la agarro entre brazos y la beso, y le dijo "te amo" a lo cual la chica sonrio y lagrimas de felicidad salieron de sus ojos "y ahora moriremos juntos" quizas con estas palabras cualquier chica se hubiera asustado y hubiera salido corriendo, pero ella no lo hizo, al contrario sonrio mientras le susurraba "y estaremos por siempre junto" y con esas palabras ambos jovenes murieron unidos, y jamas fueron encontrados, por que los padres de la chica al llegar al lugar donde habian muerto aquellos jovenes se encontraba un hermoso arbol, como el que jamas habia existido, su tronco ancho y tosco lleno de cicatrices pero aun asi con ese toque de vida que ningun otro arbol jamas hubiera tenido, sus hojas eran algunas verdes esmeralda como los ojos de la joven y las flores que se abrian ante los ojos humanos eran rosas como los cabellos de la joven, y asi en memoria de la joven este nuevo y hermoso arbol se llamo sakura... mas aun asi jamas se supo el nombre del chico - sakura habia entrado en shock, jamas habia escuchado esa historia, su madre adoptiva siempre le habia dicho que fue un nombre inventado. ahora sabia la verdad, una historia de amor, una historia de un joven y una joven que nacieron separados y murieron unidos por el destido, quien lo diria no?..... y quien diria que aquella joven se llamara como ella o mejor dicho quien diria que ella se llamara como aquella joven...

La vista del sakura jamas se aparto del joven, mas sin embargo este jamas la volteo a ver

- Como sabes esta historia?

- mi madre me la contaba muchas siempre antes de ir a dormir, recuerdo que las primeras veces que me conto esa historia no deje de soñar con sakuras, - la kunoichi sonrio tambien recordaba que cuando su mama adoptiva le habia dicho que significaba su nombre no dejo de señor con flores de cerezo.

- vaya ya hablaste - sakura volteo a ver al joven y como ya se le estaba haciendo costumbre no vio el rostro del violinista pero si detecto una toque de humor en su voz en un leve movimiento el joven alzo el brazo para ver la hora.

- bueno sera mejor que me vaya - le dijo el joven violinista- pero no te preocupes volvere mañana - le dijo el joven y sakura casi se pudo imaginar una sonrisa.

- quien dijo que estaba preocupada

- tu rostro lo dice todo pequeña...- asi el joven se levanto y dio un salto hasta el suelo. el violin lo tenia en la mano derecha y con la otra se despedia...

- adios... - susurro sakura al viento.

- adios.... pequeña - le respondio el viento, haciendo que sakura riera.

Minutos despues de que el joven violinista se fuera, sakura se levanto de la rama en la que se encontraba sentada, y se bajo del arbol de la misma manera que el joven se habia bajado....

Asi comenzo su recorrido de regreso a casa... en donde estaba segura que le esperaba un buen discurso por parte de su casi padre y jefe Pein... y su casi madre Konan....

Al menos ahora seria mas facil de llevar su vida.... aunque aun tenia que ir a ver a aquella persona (no el violinista ni la niña)...

asi sumergida en sus pensamietos siguio su recorrido... sin saber que unos ojos rojos la observaban desde lejos.....

* * *

REGRESO LA LOCA DE YO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! JAJAJA CON ALGUNOS ERRORES ORTOGRAFICOS POR CIERTO....

BUENO ESOS ERRORES SIEMPRE LOS EH TENIDO ASI QUE NO ME QUEJO JEJE....

SI YA SE QUE ME VAN A QUERER MATAR Y TODA LA COSA JEJE PERO ES QUE BUENO EH ESTADO MUY OCUPADA CON ESO DE LOS EXAMENES Y TAREAS Y CLASES E IDAS A LA TIENDA DE LA ESQUINA, POS NO EH PODIDO ESCRIBIR...

Y LA VERDAD YA HABIA EMPEZADO ESTA HISTORIA HACE DOS SEMANAS ATRAS CUANDO ESTABA ESCUCHANDO LA CANCION DE "COMO SE CURA UNA HERIDA" DE CRISTINA AGUILERA Y PSSS..... PUES DESPUES CREO QUE ME QUEDE DORMIDA Y POS AYER ESTABA LEYENDO EL FIC DE_ PRINCESA DE LA MUERTE SASUSAKU _DE **FLOX** Y PSS SUS SOUNDTRACKS Y SU PENULTIMO CAPITULO ME INSPIRARON Y POS AQUI ESTOY.... ESPERO Y NO ME MATE NI ME REGAÑE POR HABER UZADO ALGUNOS DE SUS SOUNSTRACKS COMO EL DE TSUBASA PERO ES QUE DE VERDAD ME GUSTO Y POS SI A USTES TAMBIEN LES GUSTA SI LES PIDO QUE SE LO AGRADESCAN A ELLA Y POS NO A MI QUE POS YO SOLO LOS TOME PRESTADOS POR ASI DECIR

Y SI LE AGRADECEN AHI DE PASADITA LE DICEN QUE NO ME MATE NO??

JEJEJE ES QUE AUN QUIERO TERMINAR ESTE FIC QUE APENAS ESTA EMPEZANDO POR ASI DECIR....

BUENO AHI ME DEJAN REVIEW, LEAN EL FIC DE_ PRINCESA DE LA MUERTE SASUSAKU _AQUI LES DEJO EL LINK PARA QUE LO LEAN 

http : / / www. fanfiction. net / s / 4978299 / 1 / Princesa _ de _ la _ muerte _ sasusaku

AHI LE BORRAN LOS ESPACIOS!!!

JEJE

Y SE QUE A ALGUNAS LES MANDE MENSAJES DONDE LES INFORMABA QUE HOY LES IVA A SUBIR EL CAPI... BUENO LO HICE PUES COMO YA VES QUE TENGO TIEMPO FUERA DE ESTE NEGOCIO Y PUES ALGUNAS NO SE METEN TODOS LOS DIAS COMO YO... PUES A LO MEJOR CUANDO SE VUELVAN A METER MI FIC YA NO ESTA EN LA PRIMERA O SEGUNDA PAGINA ASI QUE PUES... MEJOR LES AVISO... JEJEJE

ES QUE ASI ES EL NEGOCIO O NO?? (DIGANME SI ME EQUIVOCO JEJEJEJE)

Y POR ULTIMO.. SI A ALGUNA O ALGUNO LE MANDE DOS MENSAJE PUES PERDON JEJE ES QUE COMO ALGUNOS PONEN MAS DE DOS REVIEWS POS LES ESCRIBI DOS POR ACCIDENTE JEJE ASI QUE PERDON... PERO MEJOR JEJE ASI NO SE LES OLVIDA JAJA...

BUENO ESO ES TODO Y ANTES DE IRSE DENLE CLICK EN EL BOTON DE ABAJO Y COMENTE POR FAVOR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	15. Pein y mas

HOLA! AQUI ESTOY YO DE REGRESO JEJEJE!!!

* * *

BUENO NO LOS MOLESTO MAS Y AQUI LES DEJO EL FIC:

Sakura iva caminando de regreso a la guarida... cuando sintio que alguien la observaba

( Escuchar en Youtube: Vampire Knight OST Intense Nervousness)

Sakura dejo de caminar, al sentir esa mirada cada ves mas profunda, se giro y lanzo un kunai

en direccion donde habia sentido la mirada.

-quien anda ahi? - pregunto Sakura... mas sin embargo nadie le contesto asi que volvio a preguntar – se que alguien anda ahi.. asi que muestrate como el ninja que eres.. - sakura espero... pero otra ves nadie le contesto... - me estoy artando... deja de ser cobarde y muestrate!! - esta ves una figura salio de las sombras.

La persona que por su figura se podia decir que era un hombre... tenia puesto un aori con un fuerte cinto morado amarrado en su cintura... sus cabellos eran negros con destellos azules.

Al principio sakura no lo pudo reconocer hasta que su rostro fue iluminado por la luz de la luna.

Sakura abrio los ojos de la sorprensa... no podia entender... _que hace EL aqui?? _

_-_veo que me reconociste SA-KU-RA – los ojos del joven tenian el sharingan.

-que quieres y que haces aqui? - pregunto la pelirrosa...

-que acaso no puedo venir a saludar a mis ex-compañeros de equipo... - pregunto el pelinegro con una sonrisa ladina.

-hmp.. no – sin mas decir sakura dio la vuelta decidida a dejarlo ahi. Pero unos brazos le impidieron avanzar.

-acaso uyes de mi tambien? - sakura podia sentir la respiracion del joven en su cuello – acaso piensas huir de mi como lo hiciste con la aldea SA-KU-RA? - sakura volvio a abrir los ojos de sorpresa _como sabe el que me fui de la alde? __**Mmm... no le se... a lo mejor por que hace tiempo que es noticia nacional que la alumna de la quinta Hokague desaparecio!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! **__mmm... cierto._

_-_alejate de mi SA-SU-KE antes de que te parte el trasero

-nisiquieras me podrias llegar a tocar SA-KU-RA

-sueltame Uchiha – le dijo sakura mientras intentaba separarse

-y si no que? - sakura fruncio el seño al ver la terquedad de aquel _imbecil _(inner/yo: exato!!)

-esto – decia Sakura mientras hacia varios sellos- Gokan Sakusō no sakura – susurro para despues desaparecer en un cortina de petalos de cerezo.

Cuando Sakura desaparecio del lado de sasuke este se vio redeado de los mismos petalos de cerezo que giraban a su alrededor y a su ves un olor parecido al de cerezos se dispersaba en el aire.

-JA! Eso es todo lo que tie... – Sasuke no pudo terminar su oracion ya que una lluvia de senbos aparecio atacandolo de todas partes.

Sasuke creyo que podia esquivar la lluvia de senbos mas sin embargo

-pero que mierda... no me puedo mover – decia sasuke mientras intentaba protegerse de las ahujas.

-nos vemos, sasuke -_kun – _lu ultimo sakura lo dijo con burla.

Asi Sakura siguio su recorrido, de vuelta a la guardia, pero a cada kilometro checaba el area para ver que el idiota aquel no la habia seguido.

Finalmente Sakura pudo llegar a la guarida en una pieza, pero si su cerebro y memoria no la engañaban a lo mejor no veria otro amanecer.

-Sakura Takenouchi!!! a donde crees que vas jovencita?-a sakura le dio un escalofrio cuando escucho esa voz en su espalda.

Se giro, para encontrarse con la Pain, parado en la puerta

-a mi cuarto?-le contesto sakura

-no te hagas la graciosa Sakura, no tienes ni la menor idea de lo preocupados que estabamos-le dijo Pain.

-es que no entienden que soy lo suficientemente fuerte como para cuidarme sola, yo no les pedi que se preocuparan por mi como si fueran mi familia o algo, YO NO PEDI SER MALDECIDA POR MI ESTUPIDO APELLIDO, YO NO PEDI QUE TE CREYERAS MI PADRE..!!! - Sakura reacciono a lo que dijo, _mierda la regue __**inner/sakura: sip y bien regado eeh!! **__callate!!-_Pain yo no quise...

-No sakura tu tienes razon, se muy bien que eres capaz de cuidarte sola, es solo que- Pain cerro los ojos y cuando los volvio a abrir sakura pudo ver un brillo que jamas habia visto-Es solo que cuando te veo, veo a la hija que algun dia pude aber tenido.

Sakura se sintio morir y volver a nacer cuando Pain le dijo eso.

-Mi padre... como sabes yo nunca conoci a mi verdadero padre, no tienes ni idea de lo que hubiera dado por haber tenido un abrazo de el...- sakura temblaba, le lastimaba mucho recordar a su familia.- o al menos tener un abrazo de parte de mi padre adoptivo... El nunca tuvo ojos para mis virtudes, solo para mis defectos y aprovechaba cada momento para recordarmelo-sakura sintio sus ojos picar pero no les hizo caso-Al principio me preguntaba que tenian las otras niñas que no tuviera yo... siempre quise saber que se sentia ser abrazada por mis padres, siempre quize saber que se sentia escuchar un te quiero por parte de mamá, o un estoy orgulloso de ti de papá...- sakura seguia temblando cada ves mas fuerte, que parecia que se iva a derrumbar en cualquier momento.- pero saber ahora ya no me importa, gracias a la falta de amor de mi madre y falta de aprecio de mi padre, maestros, y compañeros, soy lo que ahora soy estoy en donde ahora estoy

-Sakura...-Pein no se pudo detener y abrazo a sakura-no llores me duele a mi tambien y me vas a hacer llorar

Sakura se rio ante esa ironia

-sabes, que nosotros no te decimos que estamos preocupados por ti por que creemos que eres debil, si no por que de verdad nos preocupamos por ti...- le dijo Pein a Sakura.

Sakura no sabia que decir, nunca habia escuchado esas palabras y no sabia como responder.

-no tienes que responder si no quieres-Sakura se rio de la ironia de que Pein siempre supiera lo que estaba pensando

-como lo haces Pein?

-que cosa, hacerte reir?

-nop, saber lo que estoy pensando- le dijo Sakura mientras se separaba un poco de el para poder verlo mejor.

-ya te lo dije, de alguna manera te mi mente y corazon te ah llegado a considerar mi hija.- Esas palabras hicieron a Sakura sentirse feliz una ves mas.

-Sabes, hubiera deseado de que en lugar de que mi madre me mandara a con los Harunos, me hubiera mandado con tigo-le dijo Sakura mientras volvia undir su rostro en el pecho de Pein.-tu eres mas mi padre de lo que el Haruno pudo a ver sido.

Pein, abrazo aun mas fuerte a Sakura cuando escucho esas palabras. Sakura de repente sintio algo humedo en su cabeza, levanto el rostro y se encontro con Pein llorando?

-Pein estas llorando?- le pregunto sakura con una sonrisa burlona

-no... como crees, es solo que me entro una basura al ojos-le dijo mientras se tallaba el ojos segun tratando de sacarse esa basura.

Sakura solo se rio y le dio un beso en la mejilla para despues volver a undir su rostro en el pecho de Pein.

Duraron varios minutos abrazados hasta que Sakura volvio a hablar.

-Pein, tengo que decirte algo

-que pasa?- Pein se separo de Sakura para poder ver la mejor.

-quiero pedirte permiso... para salir por un tiempo-esa noticia no le gusto tanto Pein, pero tenia que respetar las decisiones de ella...

-y a donde vas si se puede saber?

-voy a visitar a unos viejos amigos...-la vista de Sakura estaba fijada en la luna, que se empezaba a ocultar.

-vas a konoha?-en la voz de Pein se podia notar algo de preocupacion.

-no lo se... quiero ir a la aldea de la estrella y despues al pais de la nieve y quizas vaya a las montañas del sapo o quizas a los bosques del pais del sonido, todavia no estoy segura... no estoy segura en donde se encuentra la persona a la que quiero ver.-le dijo Sakura con algo de nostalgia y es que tenia un enorme deseo de volver a ver a Naruto, era la unica persona a la que quisiera volver a ver, la unica persona que no merece su odio.

-ya veo...-Pein parecia meditarlo durante un momento-te dejare ir..

-pero...-sakura sabia que Pein no la iva a dejar ir solo por que si

-pero YO te elegire alguien con quien ir-La cara de Sakura era de puro disgusto-ese es el trato, te dejo ir por el tiempo que quieras y a donde quieras pero iras con alguien que YO decida.

Ahora quien parecia pensarlo era Sakura. Despues de unos minutos.

-esta bien-le dijo sakura decidida.

-cuando quieres salira?- Le pregunto Pein

-dentro de tres dias- le dijo mientras desaparecia por la puerta.

Pein suspiro esa chica si que era unica, pero no pudo evitar sonreir cuando recordo las palabras de Sakura.

-veo que estas feliz PE-IN -Una voz fememina y dulce le hablo desde atras de el-se podria a que se debe.

-no se por que preguntas cuando tu lo viste todo. KO-NAN -la melodiosa risa de la chica le llego junto al aroma de ella.-parece que lo de Itachi no le afecto del todo-

-te equivocas, ella sufre, lo puedo ver, pero sin embargo hay momentos en los que ese sufrimiento desaparece, por que recuerda que no esta sola-Desde que Konan se entero de lo que paso entre ellos, se las habia arreglado para manter alejado al Uchiha.

Pein parecia meditar lo que Konan habia dicho.

Cuando...

-TOBI, DEIDARA QUE MIERDA HACEN EN MI CUARTO- el grito de la chica fue seguido por el sonido de unos golpes y cosas rompiendo.

-TOBI SOLO QUERIA SABER QUE HABIA EN EL CUARTO DE SAKURA-CHAN-se escuchaba los llantos de tobi

-YO SOLO FUI A VER POR QUE TOBI ME INVITO UHN!- aunque deidara intentaba no sonar asustado no lo habia logrado.

-NO ME IMPORTA, LARGO-y asi los sonidos de golpes y cosas rompiendose fue acompañado por el ladrido de lobos y el sonido de puertas abrirse y cerrarse al ver a los animales.

-que pasa?- Sasori que se habia despertado habia salido a ver que diablos era ese escandalo.

-es que sakura...-Deidara no pudo terminar por que termino congelado cuando vio a su Danna, con la cara verde.

-WAAA!!! UNA BRUJA!!! Y MAS FEA QUE SAKURA-CHAN!!! WAAAA!!!!!!!-y otra ves se escucho el sonido de un golpe doble por parte de sakura y sasori.

-que dijiste imbecil-ambos pelirrojo y pelirrosa tenian una vena en la frente.

-tobi dijo que...-pero fue detenido por Deidara que le tapo la boca antes de que lo mataran.

-el no dijo nada jejeje uhn-Sakura y Sasori no estaban tan seguros.

Sakura estaba apunto de golpear a Deidara cuando noto que Sasori traia puesta una mascarilla de aguacate parecida a la que ella habia uzado durante un tiempo.

-oye sasori, en donde robaste esa mascarilla?- le pregunto sakura.

-la robe del pais del arroz,por?

-no nada es solo que se parece a una que yo uzaba, hace tiempo, pero me entere de que habian sido robadas-le comento sakura-acaso tu no tienes algo que ver con ese pequeño incoveniente?-la voz de sakura era dulce pero su mirada tenia ese brillo de maldad que tanto le era conocido.

-la verdad yo se los robe a la tipa que los habia robado-La cara de Sasori era tan convincente que Sakura le creyo (_creo que no cabe mencionar que Sasori es un mu buen mentiroso, lastima que no trae su cuerpo de madera por que si no le hubiera crecido la nariz por mentir como a pinocho jeje)_

-bueno, en ese caso creo que no te golpere, mejor golpeare a Tobi y a Deidara- cuando Sakura se dio la vuelta para golpear a los dos tontos, el lugar estaba vacio.

-eeh? A donde se fueron-en la cabeza de sakura y sasori se podia ver un gran signo de interrogacion.

-naah!! no importa mejor los golpeo mañana en el desayuno. BUENAS NOCHES SASORI!!-lo ultimo sakura lo grito desde su habitacion.

-BUENAS NOCHES SAKURA-le respondio Sasori.

Media hora despues de ese insidente sakura ya se habia puesto su pijama, se encontraba acostada lista para dormir.

-buenas noches pequeña niña, buenas noches violinista misterioso, buenas noches Itachi-lo ultimo lo dijo mientras una lagrima resbalaba por su mejilla por que aunque lo odiara amaba a ese idiota mas de lo que ella desearia.

-_buenas noches sakura-chan-_la voz de una pequeña niña inundo la habitacion mientras la misma niña que sakura habia conocido horas antes aparecia en la habita, pero sin embargo sakura ya esta dormida.

-Buenas noches... sakura- la voz de un hombre resono mientras que la figura masculina se hacia presente.

-_crees que este bien?-_le pregunto la niña al joven encapuchado.

-la verdad ni yo lo se-decia mientras se acercaba a la joven pelirrosa.

-_cuando le diras quien eres?-_le pregunto la niña mientras se acercaba y se sentaba en el borde la cama.

-el dia en que tu le digas.- antes esta contestacion la pequeña hizo una mueca de disgusto

-_sabes que yo no le puedo decir aunque lo desea baka!!-_el joven recibio un golpe por parte de la pequeña.

-en ese caso yo tampoco le dire-le dijo con simplesa el joven, mientras acariciaba el rostro de la chica y recibia otro golpe por parte de la niña.

-_BAKA!!!-_la niña grito tan fuerte que casi hace que Sakura se despierte.

-baka tu, casi la despierta.-El joven encapuchado tapo a sakura con la sabana, ya que esta al momento de moverse se la habia quitado.

-_perdon... pero es que le tienes que decir-_le dice la niña mientras le empieza a dar pequeños golpes en el brazo al joven.

-vale... vale le dire cuando sea el momento, pero por ahora no molestes quieres?-El joven ya se habia cansado de la niña y de sus berrinches (_tan rapido??o.O?)_

_-pero le diras, de eso yo me hare cargo-_la voz de la niña sonaba tan segura que hizo hacer al joven arrepentirse de lo que habia dicho.

-bueno sera mejor que nos vayamos...-decia el chico mientras se levantaba.

-_pero acabamos de llegar-_La niña tenia cara de cachorro abandonado

-vamonos, sabes que conmigo no sirve esa cara.- asi ambos niña y joven desaparecieron dejando a Sakura con un hermoso sueño.

* * *

quien sera el chico encapuchado??

y quien sera la niña???

quien sera la persona que Pein eligira para que acompañe a Sakura??????????

quien sera la person que Sakura ira a buscar????

que hara Sakura en los tres dias que le quedan en la guarida????

Por que Sasori no tenia el cuerpo de madera???

Por que Hindan y Kakuzo desaparecieron???

Por que Deidara se escondio en la habitacion de Sasori??

Y Que son esos sonidos que se escuchan de la habitacion de Sasori???

Daddy Yankee es gay???

y por que sigo despierta a las 12:28???

si quieren saber las respuestas de estas preguntas pasen por este fic el jueves 22 de abril, Prometo que sera mas largo jejeje

bueno antes de que se vayan sean amables de darle al boton de aqui abajo jejeje y escribir su comentario!!.


	16. nueva mision

AQUI ESTOY YO!

BUENO LES AVISO QUE EL NUEVO FIC QUE ESTOY HACIENDO VA A SALIR EN JUNIO! , SI DIOS QUIERE!

BUENO YA NO LOS ABURRO!

-NARUTO!- sakura se desperto bañada en sudor, estaba temblando.

Las lagrimas salian de sus ojos verdes, su respiracion era agitada, sus manos estaban aferradas a la sabana.

Cuando Sakura por fin se pudo calmar, se levanto y se metio al baño, para limpiarse el ratro de lagrimas. _Siempre es lo mismo, no dejo de soñar lo mismo. __**Bueno entonces sin duda ya te volviste loca. **__Inner no se si te acuerdas pero somos la misma persona! __**Aah! Cierto! aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! ya me volvi loca yo tambien! no... no ... estoy loca... **__ ves! anda ya callate que me da dolor de cabeza. __**Vale! n.n**_

-loca

Despues de diez minutos ella salio del baño ya vestida, llevaba puesto un tipo kimono azul, solo que este tenia las mangas arrancadas, y apenas le llegaba a medio muslo. Debajo de este llebaba un short negro, el aoi era rojo. Llevaba las sandalias ninjas negras de tacon. De accesorios llevaba un conjunto de collar y pulsera que habia robado, ademas que llevaba la pulsera que la niña le habia regalado, el collar que Itachi le habia regalado y el anillo de akatsuki.

Una ves que arreglo sus armas, salio hacia la cocina a desayunar.

Se sirvio unos huevos a la mexicana, un poco de jugo de naranja. Sakura estaba tranquila desayunando cuando un joven enmascarado entro.

-nee! sakura-chan me preparas unos huevos como esos?-le pregunto el dichoso tobi.

-no-ante tal contestacion tobi hizo un puchero y mejor se sirvio un tazon de zucaritas con leche.

-oye sakura-chan, tu escuchaste los ruidos que salian del cuarto de Sasori?-sakura dejo de desayunar para posar la vista en el enmascarado.

-no- fue la simple respuesta.

-bueno...-sakura penso que por fin se iva a callar pero jashi-sama no quizo eso-Tobi te puede contar un secreto?

-si me lo cuentas ya no sera secreto-le contesto sakura.

-naaah! no importa de todas maneras tobi te lo dira-le dijo tobi mientras se puso a un lado de sakura-lo que pasa es que ayer que cuando sakura-chan se fue a su cuarto, tobi salio de su escondite y cuando tobi iva a su cuarto, escucho unos ruidos del cuarto de sasori, tobi creyo que lo estaban atacando y se..

-TOBIII!-tobi no pudo terminar de contar el dichoso secreto por que Deidara lo habia escuchado.

-bueno tobi luego le contara a sakura-chan...-y eso fue lo ultimo que Sakura escucho del joven enmascarado antes de que este desapareciera.

-donde esta?... a donde se fue ese cobarde mal agradecido?-sakura simplemente alzo los hombres.-aaaah!-Deidara esta tan enojado que comenzo a quebrar los platos, y a tirar la comida.

-tu limpiaras-fue lo unico que dijo sakura para despues desaparecer antes de que un comal terminara en su cara.

Cuando sakura volvio a aparecer, se encontraba fuera de la guarida.

Ahi la esperaban Sasori, Pain y Konan.

-tardaste-le dijo Sasori.

-tu novio me entretuvo-Sasori al escuchar eso se puso tan rojo que casi le podria hacer competencia a un tomate y a su cabello.

_-_ya que estas aqui, les explicare en que consiste su mision.-Hablo Pain-Tendran que ir a los alrededores de la aldea de konoha-cuando dijo esto su mirada estaba fija en sakura que trataba de no mostrar su sorpresa-ahi en una aldea cercana llamada kanta, se encontraran con un hombre que les dara un informacion,

-eso es todo?-pregunto Sakura, ella estaba arta de esas misiones tan faciles.

-esa informacion que el hombre les dara es de alta importancio asi que muchas ninjas intentaran quitarsela-le comento Konan, su rostro era de lo mas serio.

-asi que si se encuentran con algun ninja de Konoha no los maten, pero si es de alguna otra aldea o algun renegado, no quiero que lo dejen con vida... Entendido?- le pregunto Pain.

-Matar a los ninjas que no sean de Konoha entendido-dijo Sasori.-ya nos podemos ir?

-claro-Los ninjas estaban por marcharse cuando Konan los detuvo

-Sakura, quiero que estes aqui antes de que anochesca-La mirada seria de Konan hizo entender que era algo importante.

-hai-asi ambos ninjas comenzaron a saltar

Sasori y Sakura llevaban dos horas saltando.

-sakura...-la aludida volteo a ver al pelirrojo-tu sabias?-Sakura al principio no sabia sobre que ablaba el akatsuki, pero cuando vio el sonrojo que estaba en su cara, supo sobre que hablaba...

-sobre tu y deidara... sip, desde que llegue-el pelirrojo abrio los ojos de la sorpresa

-pero nisiquiera eramos nada cuando llegaste-le dijo el joven.

-ya lo se... pero era mas que obvio que ivan a terminar juntos...-el pelirrojo no entendia de lo que hablaba (INNER/yo: hombres u.u!)-digamos que con esas miraditas que se daban-Sasori se puso aun mas rojo...

Sakura simplemente se rio de la cara de sasori...

-no dire nada... pero si siguen con esas "REUNIONES" como la de anoche se daran cuenta-Sakura recalco la palabra reuinion, haciendo que Sasori se pusiera aun MAS rojo...

Asi siguieron el camino, sin ningun problema.

-asi que esta es la famosa aldea Kantan-enfrente de ellos se elvebaba unas enormes puertas.-oye Sasori que tal si nos disfrazamos de mercadores?-pregunto Sakura.

-crei que te gustaba la accion-Sasori tenia una ceja alzada.

-ya lo se... pero es que si hacemos relajo aqui, van a llamar a Konoha y ellos va a mandar a algun Jounnin y pues despues van a avisar a konoha cuando descubran que estoy aqui y si naruto se entera no me dejara en paz... y sabes que yo no puedo luchar contra el..-lo ultimo lo dijo en un susurro, que si no fuera que Sasori la estaba escuchando quizas ni le hubiera entendido.

-vale pues-Dijo sasori mientras se transformaba en un ansiano, de ojos azules y cabellos blancos.

Sakura se transformo en una anciana de ojos cafe chocolate y su cabello era tambien blanco.

Asi esperaron hasta que paso un grupo de comerciantes, los asaltaron y los amarraron a unos arboles. Antes de irse sakura puso un genjutsu en el lugar para que nadie los viera o los escuchara. Asi ambos akatsukis entraron a la aldea.

-bueno, y ahora como vamos a encontrar a la dichosa persona?-Por respuesta Sasori le entrego una foto en donde salio un hombre, sus ojos eran grises al igual que sus cabellos, el hombre de la foto no parecia pasar de los 25 aun con ese color de cabello y ojos, ademas de que Sakura debia admitir que se veia bastante guapo en la foto.

-como se llama?-pregunto sakura con desinteres, es cierto que era guapo, pero se veia que era un idiota (como toooooodos los hombres)

-no lo se... y no me interesa-dicho esto Sasori comenzo a avanzar, seguido por la pelirrosa, que veia todo con aburrimiento.

_Esto es problematico_

_**jajaj deverias dejar de juntarte con Shikamaru**_

_hmp.. tienes razon_

_**y con Uchiha tambien, fijate que pegarte su palabra o sonido favorito es demasiado ahora solo falta que me digas que te gustan los tomates y que no te gusta el chocolate**_

_mejor callate_

_**no lo creo**_

_es que acaso no tienes mejor que hacer?_

_**La verdad es que no en fin... que piensas del chico de la foto?**_

_No se por que preguntas, si tu ya sabes la respuesta_

_**ash... que amargada y yo que queria empezar al menos una conversacion... PERO NO!... LA SEÑORA AMARGADA NO ME DEJA! Y YO QUE CREEIA QUE ERAMOS AMIGAS T-T!**_

_vale, vale ya cortale..tsk... pues creo que es guapo, pero un completo idiota..._

_**cierto... ademas nosotras solo tenemos ojos y corazon para ITACHI-SEXY-KUN!**_

_No es cierto!_

_**ay vamos a quien tratas de engañar... sabes que si es cierto**_

_no es cierto y ya callate_

_**no me voy a callar y si es cierto**_

_-_SAKURA!-La voz del akatsuki la saco de los pensamientos

-ash no grites, sasori.-

-como quieres que no grite si llevo rato tratando de llamar tu atencion y tu parece que andas en las nuves-le reprocho el pelirrojo.

-ya.. ya no te altes, que te saldran canas y luego Deidara no va a querer estar contigo.-Sasori se puso rojo de furia casi como tan rojo como sus cabellos, a lo que sakura le dio risa.-en fin...que pasa?-

Sasori despues de un rato de no hablar, volteo a ver a la pelirrosa.

-ya llegamos...al punto de reunion,-Sakura volteo a ver en donde se encontraban, se dio cuenta que estaban enmedio de la plaza, a lo cual le salio una gota estilo anime

-etto... Sasori, no crees que es demasiado obvio aqui?-El joven ninja vestido de anciono, simplemente alzo los hombros, para despues contestarle.

-para eso existe la actuacion, querida-Sakura no entendio lo que Sasori le quizo decir a lo cual el tuvo que acercarse a Sakura y explicarle todo-actuaremos como si estuvieramos cansados, por el viaje, pero como esta aldea es famoso por no ser nada hospitalaria ni nada, nadie nos ayudara, en tonces una persona se tendra que acerca y si dice "la vida es corta, rara pero corta, me permite ayudarlos", entonces tu diras que si y despues haras cara de sorprensa y diras "oiga, usted no es Yoadi, el amigo de mi nieto", a lo cual el dira que si, y te dara la mano, tu aceptaras, y cuando se agarren la mano asegurate de ver que en ella tenga un tatuaje parecido a una calavera.-sin mas Sasori se alejo de Sakura.-entendiste?

-hai, contesto, ella al ver lo complicado que habia sido el plan de reconocimiento y lo peor de todo es que nunca habia escuchado hablar tanto a sasori.

Asi ambos se pusieron a caminar, bueno Sasori caminaba y Sakura solo lo seguia.

_Itachi..._

_**ves te dije que todavia lo querias**_

_quizas, pero no importa al fin y al cabo el ya se olvido de nosotras._

_**Yo no creo que eso sea verdad.**_

_Vamos es obvio, no lo he visto desde hace tiempo, quizas ya se acosto con toda puta que se le cruzaba por el camino._

_**NO! itachi-kun nos ama y el jamas se acostaria con alguna otra zorra.**_

_Ay inner de verdad eres yo?_

_**Si y yo se que Itachi-kun todavia nos quiere! Y si no es asi nosotros le haremos entrar en razon!**_

_Nosotras? Jajaja no lo creo mi vida._

_**Oooh vaya que si Sakura, tu lo haras y yo te ayudare por que nosotras lo queremos, lo amamos, lo adoramos y mas!**_

_no lo creo._

_SAKURA! escucha..._

-Sakura!- el grito de sasori la hizo reaccionar.

-ya te lo eh dicho no es necesario que me grites- le dijo sakura

-pues es que llevas asi todo el dia, mujer-le contesto sasori preocupado-que te preocupa?

-psss... quien dice que algo me preocupa?-dijo sakura mientras negaba con la cabeza y las manos

-sakura eres mala mintiendo-a sasori le recorrio una gota de sudor.

-la vida es corta, rara pero corta, me permite ayudarlos?-La voz de un joven les hizo para de platicar, sakura volteo a verlo.

El joven parecia un tanto de la estatura de sakura, tenia el cabello cafe, asi como sus ojos tambien lo eran. El muchacho no llamaba mucho la atencion y sakura estaba apunto de decirle que no, mas sin embargo recordo la parte del plan asi que...

-si- se puso a observarlo por otro instante-Oiga, por casualidad usted no es Yoadi el amigo de mi nieto?-pregunto Sakura con una cara de sorpresa muuy creible. "_vaya si que sabe actuar o al menos mentir"_ pensaban tanto el chico nuevo como sasori.

-asi es mucho gusto-decia mientras que le ofecia la mano

Sakura acepto la mano, mientras que los aldeanos solo veian a un par de personas saludandose de las manos, sakura aprovechaba para revisar la muñeca del jove. Y efectivamente ahi se encontraba un tatuaje de calavera.

-el gusto es mio yoadi-decia la anciana(Sakura)-mira amor, este es Yoadi el muchacho del que tanto nos hablaba nuestro nieto-Sasori entendio que sakura trataba de informarle que ese sin duda era la persona que estaban buscando.

-como haz estado joven?-El anciano (sasori) se acerco a donde la anciana (Sakura) y el dichoso Yaodi se encontraban.

-muy bien señor... que tal si vamos a mi casa para platicar mas agusto?-pregunto Yaodi (recuerden que todavia no sabemos si ese es su verdadero nombre)

-claro que nos encantaria joven-dijieron los dos ancianos al mismo tiempo.

Asi con estas palabras, los tres partieron, ninguno hablo por el simplemente iva perdida en su memoria, aunque nisiquiera sabia lo que recordaba.

-llegamos!-la voz del joven hizo a Sakura volver a la realidad.-bienvenidos a mi humilde hogar-

Los Akatsukis simplemente no cabian de la impresion al ver la enorme masion que se elevaba enfrente de sus ojos.!

La masion era de 5 pisos, estaba pintada en blanco, enfrete de ella se encontraba un enorme jardin que parecia mas bien un bosque por todos los arboles.

-Humilde?-pregunto con ironia sakura mientras entraban.

_**Y nosotros que vivimos debajo de la tierra T.T casi, casi como los topos.**_

LO SE! TARDE MUCHO PERO TSK PERDON!

QUE LES IVA A DECIR?

AAAAAAAAAAAAA

SI YA ME ACORDE!

ESTE SE QUE ALGUNAS PERSONAS YA QUIEREN VER ITASAKU OTRA VEZ Y LA VERDAD YO TAMBIEN!

PERO PROMETO QUE VALDRA LA PENA

TAMBIEN NO ME MATEN POR EL PEQUEÑO SASODEI

QUE HIZE EN ESTE CAPI, SE QUE A ALGUNOS NO LES GUST EL YAOI Y A MI TAMPOCO ME FACINA PERO PUES PREFIERON QUE ESTEN ELLOS JUNTOS A QUE ESTEN CON ALGUNA P"!"#!"#!A DE POR AHI!

O NO?


End file.
